The Silver Stone II
by BluAyu
Summary: Harry has been with his twin sister for two years, and when he's fought Lord Voldemort's heir, Calabar....trust me this dude doesn't know when to give up he comes back for the Silver Stone...thing seriousily get out hand.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is a story I did when I was younger....It was sort of beta-read, but anyways, it may suck at the moment   
  
but....I still find magic in this story, no matter how young I was.  
  
The Silver Stone II  
  
The Dark Lord s' Revenge  
  
By Amaramia Cortez  
  
  
  
Prologue   
  
Thunder crashed in the distant and lightening struck in the sky. Death Eaters all around were laughing gleefully. Calabar's blue eyes darted at them. "SILENCE!" he roared. Everyone did and all you could hear was the wind blowing , and thunder, then finally flashes of lightening. "Our plan! MY plan , has failed me! Over you cowards who didn't do a thing to stop Granger!" said Calabar.  
  
"Does this include me Calabar?'' Chang asked. "Cho, even how you charm me, you have still failed." said Calabar. "Calabar I know I could have done more. But there was no way to get the stone. Granger could never give it up. She'd rather die. None of us could even kill her." said Chang. "True, very true, but you could have made her loose contact with her spell." said Calabar.   
  
"CALABAR!!!" Roared a voice. "Father. I-I'm sorry. My plan was spoiled by these worthless Death Eaters." said Calabar bowing. "If you would have followed my plan we would have never ended up this way. Koli has confurmed a plan, but it's still not complete." said The Dark Lord. "You're - you're joining sides with Koli?" Calabar asked. "Yes, in a matter of fact she's after both Potters' and Granger all of them. Now as I say there is a Quidditch World Cup next week?" The Dark Lord asked. "Yes, father and a Quidditch School Tournament Gryffindor is playing against." said Calabar. "Yes, I see. well let the fun begin!!!!!!" The Dark Lord Exclaimed.   
  
All is going to be lost in the magical world and Maybe those 6 people will be reveled as their destiny awaits them..........  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry and Lily Potter were excited. Both were twins in their last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Of course it was no surprise that the were called hero's from last years events. They had faced Calabar Thomas Riddle. A Dark Sorcerer who planned to get the Silver Stone. A legendary Stone that made you live forever and give you your desires. Harry gave it to Hermione Granger, an very pretty girl that admitted that she liked him in their 6th year at Hogwarts a month ago.   
  
"I can't believe it we're going to the Quidditch World cup!" Lily exclaimed. "Yeah, not to mention we play against Bexbottons, Groganny, and Drumstrang next term also." said Harry. "You have a point there. But this is the best part!" said Lily. "Then I see that your a big fan of the Crystal Comets." mummured Harry. "Yes, it's a American Female occupied team!" exclaimed Lily.   
  
Sirius came through the door just then along with Celine Karrie who was soon going to get married to Sirius. "You guys ready to go?" Celine asked. "You bet!" said Lily. "Lily, could you read over the 2 letters again. I'm making sure we're meeting at the same place." said sirius.  
  
Lily took out Hermione's 1st.   
  
Lily and Harry,  
  
How are you doing? You better not have forgotten about the Quidditch World Cup! Crystal Comets Vs. Chudley Cannons! Oh this is such a good laugh! LOL! Well Ron just sent me a letter saying that he would meet me at the Entrace of The Camp Grounds where we did in our 4th year. Well see you then. Send all my love to Harry also.  
  
Hermione  
  
Lily had skipped the last sentence Harry reading over Lily's shoulder Dreamily. "Snap out of it will you!" Lily exclaimed laughing a bit. By the way Harry was acting it sure was funny. As he was always the stubborn self of his. Not that he still was. Lily had thought about this to herself.   
  
"okay from what Hermione has told us. We meet at the entrance right?" Sirius asked. "Right." said the twins at the same time. "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Lily exclaimed. "I never win that jinx thing you and hermione do!" Harry exclaimed. "We , unlike you have had years of practice." said Lily. Harry rolled his eyes annoyed. They got into the Car that Sirius had gotten when he was free as the ministry owed him so much for thinking that he was the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 13 other people.  
  
Finally after 4 long boring hours they were finally there at the camp grounds. "Sirius, how are you!!" exclaimed a voice. It was no other than Remus Lupin a fomer Dark Arts Teacher in Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts. "Remus, you made it!" Sirius exclaimed gleefully. "Lets just hope there is no full moon tonight." said Remus. "Is Karren coming?" Celine asked.   
  
"She's supposed to come. Though it may be the mayhem at the ministry. Cornlius Fudge just came believe anyone that the Voldemort is back to power. No crazy mainiacs could do those sort of crimes." said Remus shaking his head in stress. "I heard they are getting a new headmaster." said Sirius. "Yes, I think the youngest yet. Just got out of Groganny just a couple months ago. Matt Drews I head is the name." said Remus. "Hello Lily, Harry. I see you're doing well." said Karren. "Yes, how are you two? I see Gryffindor is playing the School Wide Tournament. Ah-wonderful memories." said Remus. "Yes, wonderful." said Sirius.   
  
"HARRY,LILY!!" exclaimed two voices. It was Hermione and Ron along with the rest of the Weasleys and another girl that looked alot like Hermione though older. "Hermione! How are you?" Lily asked. "Fine. Oh, yes this is Rachel. You remeber her right?" Hermione asked."Yes, she was in her 2nd year when we were in our 1st year." said Lily. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped in amazment.   
  
"How many things will you keep from us?" Harry asked Hermione. "More than any of you will know." said Hermione. "Oh this must be Harry, and Ron for how much you talk about them." said Rachel. Her blue eyes sparkled which went with her brown hair. "Yes, that Harry and Ron alright." said Hermione grinning. They walked along the walk way where they met two wizards. "Ah-Marmill how are you?" Mr.Wealsey asked. "Fine, just fine. This place soon got abanded after what happened with the Dark Mark 3 years ago." said Marmill. "Well, we still must be aware of muggles." said Mrs.Weasley. "Molly you made it." said the other wizard who Harry quickly notice as Amos Diggory. "Yes, 1st Quidditch game I've saw in years. I'm glad I finally get to go." said Mrs.Weasley. "Your grounds are right next to Meadesome's.' said Amos. They walked through the familliar grounds hearing forgin accents, or different languages.   
  
"Here is the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" exclaimed a very cheerful voice. It was Ludo Bagman. With Lavender Brown,Nick Meadesome, and Matt Morris. "We get front row top box!" Lavender squealed in excitement. "YES!" Lily and Hermione said together but they were so excited they forgot to say, You owe me a soda. "Crystal Comets Vs. Chudley Cannons. Isn't that a mix. Though the Comets have out numbered the other Quidditch Teams for years." said Bagman.   
  
"They will keep they're winning streak!" exclaimed Hermione with confendence. Harry gave his girlfriend an annoyed look but she didn't notice as she just saw one of the Crystal Comet players. " Emily Carrigan." Lily whispered though she had never saw a Quiddtch player before. "Oh please Lily I bet she can't even tell a Bludger from a Quaffle if it it hit her in the head!" Harry exclaimed. "EXCUSE ME!" Lily roared , her green eyes blazing. "That is one of my best friends who made the Quidditch Team. She was prefect when I was in my 5th year. Well, we were in the same year and all." said Rachel.   
  
"Interesting........" said a voice. It was that annoying Rita Skeeter who was a reporter for the Daily Prophet. "Oh no.." Harry groaned. "So tell me dear, was there a real strong friendship between you and Emily Carrigan?" Rita asked quickly getting out her Quick Quotes quill. Rachel rolled her eyes annoyed in the subject. "I thought you were banned to do any reporting. It was by Mayor Margie Cortez herself." said Rachel. "Well, I'm doing this for the Magical London News Paper called The Daily Prophet. Of course I haven't got fired yet. Silly girl I don't listen to your Mayor Margie Cortez. Quite a foolish young woman running your magical community." said Rita.   
  
She walked off the parchment and quill floating after her. "Don't pay attention to old Rita Skeeter. She just a pest, writting lies about people." said Rachel. "No need to tell them that Rachel we've already had to deal with her. I already found out how she really got those reports without really being there." said Hermione. "I know Hermione you've told Mom and I a million times." said Rachel.   
  
"Sweet revenge for the evil reporter." said Sirius. Harry and Ron snorted while Hermione and Lily gave them annoyed looks. "Not funny." said Lily. They set up camp grounds with some help from Hermione, Lily, and Rachel who seriousily thought that they were doing all the work. "Honestly I had to do this for them the last time I went campiong with them." mummered Hermione annoyed.  
  
"Thanks." said Harry kissing Hermione softly on the neck. "Yeah but next time don't make us do all the work." said Hermione.   
  
"Well, why don't you 7 look around." said Mr.Weasley. "I think that's a good idea." said Rachel grinning looking at the campgrounds. "Yeah." said Fred. All of them were looking around. They had just then bumped into Lee Jordan a former Hogwartts student. "Lee! Good to see ya!" George exclaimed grinning. "Fred George! How is the Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes going?" Lee asked. "Well, Lee good fellow.....Mum has forbidden us to do any experiments.....until further notice. We hexed Percy....and well, Mum almost whomped us with her frying pan. That would have left us in a grave yard." said Fred. Lee snorted. "Well, we can always try to see if we can hex good old Monwickson Mockamoreson." said Lee. "Oh yes....and Marcus Flint if he's even here." said George. "Oh don't even remind me......." said Fred laughing.   
  
"Reminders are very.......helpful aren't they Weasley?" asked a voice. All 8 of them turned around to see that remonder of Marcus Flint. "Oh,yes that reminder.....wonderful you showed up." said Lee stiffly. "Well, and it seems here I have a good keeper." said Flint grinning at Rachel. "Back off now, unless you want your face twisted into a ball. I'll make you into a Quaffle in less than a second." said Rachel.   
  
"Woah! Really now. Let's not go too far now!" said Flint. "Seriousily, I wouldn't mess with her....she a bit-" "No one asked you mudblood!" interuppted Flint. "You are so asking for trouble aren't you?" Lily asked. All 7 of them made furious moves but Rachel got there 1st, beating the crap out of Flint. "You mess with my cousin again I WILL make you into a Quaffle." Rachel snarled.   
  
Fred and George just stood there flabbergasted. "She is a good keeper." mummured Fred. "No bro she is mine." said George. Hermione and Lily were laughing cheering Rachel on. "That was so my cousin. Black Belt in fighting lessons. So I wouldn't mess with her folks!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron and Harry just looked at Flint who scurried off scared silly.   
  
They walked along the way seeing Feiona Feliu along with The Hogwarts potions master Professor Snape. "What?! I thought she was an aurror." exclaimed Ron. "Hello Professor!" Lily called. "Oh, hi Lily,Ron,Hermione, Harry how are you?" she replied walking over to them. "Oh, fine though must we ask what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "We'll for one Severus over here had an extra ticket for the match and I was glad enough to go since I haven't saw a Quidditch Game in so long. For Two I'm only a half time aurror." said Fei.   
  
"Oh, well who are you going for Professor?" Ron asked. "Crystal Comets of course. Though Severus over here is going for the Cannons. I have a bet with him...." said Fei. "Two teachers betting now that's a first." said Harry snickering. "Let's just hope The Comets win." Fei mummured to the girls. "Oh yes and by the way you will see me at Hogwarts this year. I'll hosting the School Tournament this term. I played in it so I may give Gryffindor a few stratigies." said Fei grinning. "Well we'll she you two later I guess." said Lily all of them walking off.   
  
Chapter Two   
  
"Who would have thought a teacher that we dislike likes the same team as us?" Ron asked. Lily and Hermione glared at Ron. Then rolled their eyes. "WHAT?" Harry exclaimed. "Boys." Rachel,Hermione and Lily said together not using a jinx you owe me a soda. "Well now we know where Hermione gets that from." murmured Ron. "I heard that." said Hermione. Lily and Hermione just then ran into one of their friends from Groganny Acadamy. "Crystal Adams! No! Not the person that had a crush on Jacob Reeds!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"And that is not Hermione Amara Granger that used to tease me about that!" Crystal exclaimed . "Think again. It's me. That's my name and don't wear it out." said Hermione. Crystal had golden wavey blonde hair that went past her shoulders that went perfectly with her green eyes. Which made Ron stare at her though he had never seen a girl before.   
  
That made Lily step on his foot a couple good times. "As I was saying Crystal this is Ron Weasley and this is Harry my long lost twin." said Lily through gritted teeth. This made Harry laugh how the way Ron snapped back to earth and was scowling for Lily's remark that she had said after she introduced Crystal to everyone.   
  
"So how Alley,Stefany,Chelsa,and Mallory?" Hermione asked. "Oh fine annoyed Hannha Brenns a couple good times.....deserves it for calling Mallory a mudblood." said Crystal. "Ooh I swear If I have to mess with her one more time it is not gong to be pretty." said Lily. "Oh, don't even think she won't be at Hogwarts this year it's the team that takes over if we can't play." said Crystal. "You guys are playing against us?" Hermione exclaimed. "Yep, You are playing against us???" Crystal asked.   
  
"Yeah, we sure showed Slytherin. They really thought they had us." said Lily laughing. "Yeah Hannha Brenns and Miniel Moreeco thought they had us. Well the whole Bojune Team though that they could win a aganist the Corsavios." said Crystal. "Have you guys found another good captain for the team??" Lily asked. "Professor Trex and Xavier let Cortia Bernette be captain. Though she's too much of a priss to even try to block a Quaffle without saying 'Oh no I broke a nail' that's her speach." said Crystal.   
  
"You guys are winning??? Though aren't you?" Hermione asked. "Well, Hermione yes you always were the best chaser though. Johnathan Innso, got the position." said Crystal. "Oh the one I had a crush on....before I met Harry of course!!" Hermione said quickly looking at Harry who scowled. "Well, I guess we will see you at Hogwarts!" said Lily cheerfully. "Yes, maybe you'll get to see some people from Groganny." said Crystal walking off.   
  
The rest of the day went smooth though Lily had almost strangled Ron. "Exactly Ron how many girls have you fell in love with??" Lily asked in a annoyed tone. This made Fred and George burst out laughing. "Oh do not remind me. Let's see here. Fleur Delcore,Professor Feliu, Crystal Adams and You, Lily." said George. "I hope you have nine lives Ron because when I'm finished with you, you either will be dead or half way dead." said Lily.   
  
Hermione,Fred, George, and Harry went off somewhere else. It was too ugly to get in the middle of. Soon it was 7:00 it was time for the game. "Ah-you'll be with me." said Ludo tracking the Gryffindor team down with their families. They went up to the top box it was completely emepty. "Alright top box and front row!" Ron exclaimed. "Our luck!" Hermione said her brittish accent changing into her American.   
  
It took at least 5 minutes for some people to get to the top box. "Well,well, the perfect Gryffindor team earns the victory.....well think again." said a drawling voice. It was no other the whole Slytherin Quiditch Team with their families. "At least we earned our way into free tickets." said Lily. "Father, over here of course is a very rich man and could do this anyday." said Malfoy.   
  
"Then good for you. Comets are so totally going to win this one. So if your betting anyone be prepared to loose." said Hermione. "Go Hermione." Lily said in a voice like she was alot better than everyone else. "Why don't you just take your seats and leave us alone for once if your life." said Harry. "Wonder where he got that from?" Fred asked.   
  
Lily rolled her eyes. The Slytherin team left scowling as Harry ,Hermione, and Lily had obviousily won the comeback match. "About time they learned to quit." said Ron. After 20 whole minutes the whole stadium was filled. "Hello out there and welcome to the 2nd Quidditch match in at least 3 years! Today's game is Crystal Comets VS. Chudley Cannons. And now the Magical American Singer Loremi!" Ludo Bagman exclaimed. "Oh my god. The best singer in the magical world Loremi! Perfect choice." exclaimed Hermione.   
  
Harry had to admit on this one Loremi was a very good singer and a perfect choice for a Quidditch game. Though he didn't mention this to anyone. After that there was the game. "Now For the Crystal Comets I give You Emily Carrigan, Penny Packson, Breanna Moris, Kristen Lykins, Kelly Inmo. Annnnnnnnnnnnnd the captain Anna Curt!!!!!" Exclaimed Ludo.   
  
There was a roar of appause. "Now I give to you from the Chudley Cannons, Brett Monns,Jimmy Klarkson, John Alls, Cody Kikes,Devin Dikes, Robert Hinso, annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd The Captain Joe Linns!!!!!!!!" Ludo exclaimed. Cheering sound through out the stadium. "Alright and now we have referee Madam Kins!" More cheering filled the stadium. Both teams faced eachother. Anna Curt and Joe Linns shook hands both of their expresstions serious.   
  
"Which player is that,Lily?" Fred asked. "Oh, that's Breanna Moris. Good keeper?" Lily asked. "Er-no,no, just wondering." said Fred quickly. "Whatever." said Lily. "Brett Monns throws the Quaffle and YES! Kristen Morris blocks it!" said Ludo. "You better start paying up to whoever you're betting Malfoy." Lily said. That made everyone have a laugh at that sort of remark.   
  
After 10 minutes Crystal Comets were really showing The Chudley Cannons what Quidditch acctually meant. "See I told you ,they are so totally whipping Cannons." said Lily grinning. "Don't be too sure , the games not over yet." said George. Hermione rolled her eyes though didn't make a antic. At the end of the game The Crystal Comets had won fair and square.   
  
"I told you." said Lily jumping up and down sceaming cheerfully with Hermione. "Ooh if Malfoy had a bet he's so going to loose his money." said Hermione smiling gleefully. Harry,Ron,Fred, and George were highly annoyed. Though that didn't matter to Lily and Hermione at all since it was their team that won the match.  
  
Chapter Three   
  
"I'm glad that their team has won and all but they are acting like complete idiots." said Ron. "And if your team won you'd be doing the same." said Lily. After the nights events everyone was worn out (The includes Lily and Hermione). Every fell asleep. Harry was having the worst nightmare that he had ever had in his whole life.  
  
Voldemort and Calabar were standing side by side. They had just killed Hermione and had gotten The Silver Stone. Lily and Ron just stood there frozen. Harry was the only one that could move but some how his heart was too broken to go anywhere. "Ah-we have the Silver Stone and now too get rid of the mudbloods and the muggle lovers!' exclaimed Voldemort.   
  
The sky was redish purple and there was nothing that anyone could do. Thunder had strucken in te sky. Harry heard himself say what was the meaning of this. "It was all set up by the person who Lily and Hermione trusted as a friend." said Calabar. "The destiny the awaits the 6 people are finished Potter now time to get rid of the last 3 that have gotten their glory for 16 years. You glory ends now!" Voldemort exclaimed. "Time to die!" Calabar roared. There was a flash of white light and then Harry woke up by hearing screaming.  
  
"Harry,Ron, wake up now! Death Eaters get into the forest and stay!" Sirius exclaimed. "Oh great not again!" Ron exclaimed. they met Lily and Hermione who were looking at the camp grounds alert. "Hello you two, where not supposed to gawking at the place were supposed to be running into the forest!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione and Lily ran over to Harry and Ron's side. "It's Calabar's doings he threatening me again." said Hermione her eyes wide. "Then come on we'll get you away from here." said Harry.   
  
They ran into the forest along with other people who were panicing. "He's obviousily after the Silver Stone." said Lily. "I won't let him get it. He can try all he wants. He can't kill me or anything. He might as well quit. Though some people don't know the meaning of the word." said Hermione. Just then they had bumped into Crystal. "Cessationers. Oh man this is bad." she said. "No Crystal, Koli is gone. We got rid of him. This is Lord Voldemort and Calabar Riddle's doings." said Lily. "But why? Why did they come here to attack us?" Crystal asked. "The large population. They're after Hermione." said Harry.   
  
"Fei we have to act this out. I have to go on their side. We will fight against eachother." said Severus. "Okay, we will act." said Fei. They fought hating it. But if Severus turned on Voldemort he'd face death. "Snape you handle Weasley over here I'll take care of miss pretty flower over here." said Lucius Malfoy's voice. Severus obeyed Malfoy's comand and then Fei just then had the pleasure to fight.   
  
  
  
"Ow- you stepped on my foot Ron!" Crystal hissed. "Sorry." murmured Ron. All the sudden they heard a roar of a spell. "Idicamthermopis!" Just then white light flashed inthe sky. Then a snake with a knife on it's back came up into the sky. Hermione, Lily, and Crystal's eyes went wide. "Koli's mark. The Seperrial Mark." whispered Hermione. "What?" Harry asked. "We'll explain later." said Lily. Bill and Charile along with Percy apperated right where they were. "The Seperrial mark. Who conjured it?" Bill asked quicky.   
  
"W-we don't know. We just saw it up in the sky. It's Koli's mark." said Lily. Fred,George,Mr and Mrs. Weasley apperated. "Oh your alright! Do anyone know what that is up in the sky?" Mrs.Weasley asked hugging Ron. "Mother you're strangling me." Ron said gasping for breath.   
  
"It's the Seperrial Mark. Ever heard of Cessationers? They are American Death Eaters. Along with Koli." said Lily. "Cessationers I see are back and I bet anyone that one of those Cessationers were Hannha Brenns parents." said Crystal. "And who is this?" Percy asked. "Crytsal Adams. You must be Ron's elder brother." said Crystal. "How did you know?'' Percy asked. "You and Ron look alike. And you are?" Crystal asked. "Percy, Percy Weasley." said Percy. Just then Rachel apperated. "Cessationers. They're here. Koli I though we got rid of him." said Rachel. Percy looked at Rachel just then. "But Death Eaters were there too." he said. "They could have joined forces. Lord Voldemort and Koli. I heard they went to school together and they were rivals. Maybe, Hermione you mentioned something about the necklace you have on!" Rachel exclaimed. Hermione looked at the the necklace which was only the Silver Stone. "The Silver Stone how could Koli know I have it?" Hermione asked. "Koli has Cessationers. Duh- they can get the 411." said Crystal.   
  
Just then Celine and Mindy had apperated with Mr. and Mrs. Adams. "It's safe to come to the grounds. The Death Eaters and Cessationers apperated before we could get them." said Celine. "Not to mention we have some distroyed property Though it was the Malfoys' so it don't make such a big deal." said Mindy. Lily snorted. "It seems they lost all their money with it." she said.   
  
"Yep, thought the cannons were going to beat the comets for sure." said Mr.Adams. "Hermione,Lily I didn't know you were here." said Mrs.Adams. "Well, Hermione and I transfered to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said Lily. "Oh, so the School Quidditch Tournament is hosting there. So I see that you'll be watching the game?" Mr.Adams asked. "Not watching the game. We're being in the game." said Lily grinning. ''Oh really?" Mrs.Adams asked. "Yes, we beat Slytherin. Oh a wonderful moment for us all." said Harry.   
  
"You have a twin Lily?" Mr.Adams asked. "Yes, long lost twin brother to be exact." said Lily. "And these must be your friends." said Mrs.Adams. "Yes. They have been my brother's friends for 6 years." said Lily. "Oh, good thing Ginny didn't want to come , because tonights events would just crash her.'' said Mrs.Weasley. "Mum, she is 16 surely can't have nightmares about the Dark Lord and K-K- what was it? Oh Yeah! Koli." said Fred. "I think we should get back to the camp grounds before more extreme difficulties come this way." said Hermione.  
  
They met Sirius on the way. "I bet one of those death eaters was Malfoy and Snape." said Sirius through gritted teeth. "Yeah I think Fei Feliu fought him off. Then Malfoy traded places with Snape." said Mr.Weasley. ''Well the bad part is that we have no proof of that." said Celine. "Well, we will be leaving tomorrow so I think we should get some sleep." said Sirius. They headed for the camp grounds.   
  
"You Fei Feliu are a good actress." said Severus. "It's a gift. Did you see Calabar or Lord Voldemort?" Fei asked. "No but Koli. The Dark Lord has told us about Koli quite a few times." said Severus. "The evil American Sorceress?" Fei asked. "Yes, how'd you know?" Severus asked. "Hello? Were you There when I said I was an AURROR?????" Fei excliamed. "Yes I was there when you said that you were an aurror. I guess that was a bit of a stupid question to ask." said Severus. "Yeah, that was a very stupid question. Well did you see any Cessationers?" Fei asked. "Cess- What?'' Severus asked. Fei rolled her eyes. "Koli's servants?" she asked.   
  
"A couple." said Severus. "What I heard is that Voldemort and Koli were rivals. Hated eachother. They couldn't even speak to eachother without having to plan a duel." said Fei. "Reminds me of Sirius and I." said Severus. "Yeah. You two couldn't get along even if you got a million Gallons just to get along." said Fei.   
  
Chapter Four  
  
Aot of people were leaving the next day. "Might as well go to Diagon Alley." said Mrs.Weasley. "Yeah I mean everyone is leaving anyways." said Lily. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts Crystal." said Lily. "yeah. See you then, and good luck." Crystal said walking off. "Don't count on it." Murmured Harry. When they had gotten to the Leaky Caldron the chatter in the pub stopped and everyone stared at them.  
  
''So is it true?" Tom asked. "I'm afraid it is." said Rachel her brown eyes narrow and straight. They didn't gleam this time. They were confused along with worried. Percy looked at Rachel. There's something about her that charms me. I ust can't find out why. Percy thought. They walked to Diagon Alley eyes wavering their way as they passed.   
  
"Bet anything Rita Skeeter had something to do with this. She never can keep her mouth shut can she?" Hermione asked grimly. "I don't think so." said Harry. "That's what I thought." said Lily.   
  
A couple days later things still hadn't changed. The attack went around the Magical world like wild fire. Good thing they had school today. they were already on the Platform on the train. "It worries me going back to school." said Hermione. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine." said Harry kissing Hermione softly. "You're always there when I worried." said Hermione laying on his shoulder. "You two are so sickening." said Ron. "Oh whatever! Like you know about love." said Hermione rolling her eyes.   
  
"Just then Dean Thomas and Seamus Finggann came in. "So is it true? Did the Koli and Voldemort attack the world cup?" Dean asked. "Yes, they're after Hermione." said Harry. "oh the stone right?" asked Seamus. Hermione nodded. "Calabar, who would have thought." said Dean. "Yeah who would have thought. What he said." said Seamus. "Wonder who our new Dark Arts Teacher is??'' Lily asked.   
  
"It better not be Professor Snape." groaned Lily. "Yeah anybody but him." said Ron. "Hey if he got the job maybe he'd be nicer." said Dean. "Nope he wouldn't but we'd get a better grade in Potions." said Harry. "Maybe, maybe not." said Dean. "Yeah we wish." said Lily rolling her green eyes. "I wish it would be Professor Feliu." said Ron sighing.   
  
"That's what you said about Fleur." said Lily. "Well Fleur was amazing. The knew about the Order Of The Phoeinx. And made a bit of history of the Dark Arts." said Hermione. "Well, that's one way you haven't changed at all." murmured Ron. "Oh shut up I'd like to see you answer how long ago was the Denyail Curse was conjured." said Lily. Ron went silent. "That's what I thought." said Hermione.  
  
"None of us know that one , Hermione." said Dean. "yeah like we pay attention to Professor Binns or Delcore?" Seamus asked.   
  
"I think you'd have better respect against teachers." said Hermione. "I thought you said you'd change to your American self?" Harry asked grinning. "Yeah but still I have to be a know it all. That's my job." said Hermione. "Well why don't you retire?" Harry asked. "Because I like knowing things other people don't know." said Hermione said Grinning.   
  
"Yeah whatever you don't even know when the next TRiWizard Tournament comes." said Ron. "It shall come when my child is in their 3rd 4th or 5th year." said Hermione. "Yeah you marring Harry anytime soon?" Ron asked. Harry blushed furriousily at that.   
  
"For your 411 it won't be anytime soon.'' said Hermione. "You guys just stop it." said Dean. "Yeah before there's a huge crises on our hands." said Seamus. "Can you believe it though? Us going to the School Tournament? I mean really. Slytherins' are so jealious as it is." said Lily. Soon the train stopped. "Firs' years this way!" yelled a voice. It was Hagrid. He seemed a lot more cheerful than he did a couple months ago. "Hi Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed over the crowd of confused 1st years.   
  
"Hullo Hermione,Harry,Ron,Lily! How yeh doin'? Hagrid asked. "Just fine." said Lily walking off with the rest of the group. "Hagrid seems alot cheerful than he was this summer." said Hermione. "He had a bad feeling about Calabar. How wise can Harry and him get. They both knew there was a realation between him and You-Know-Who." said Ron. "Unlike you." he added. "Can it! It's not my fault that Riddle is a common name." said Hermione. Lily grinned. Those two were always at it.   
  
They could never get along with eachother. That was those two for you. "Riddle is Voldemort's-" Harry stopped seeing Ron,Seamus, and Dean flinching. Harry rolled his green eyes. "Riddle is You-Know-Who's last name it's a bit obvious that it could be a realtion." he said annoyed. "Don't you dare say the name again Harry." said Ron. "I'm surprised, Ron. People who usually face Voldemort say his name." said Lily. "I still can't stand the name." said Ron. "Well, we can say Calabar's name." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah just don't say.....you-know-what's name." said Seamus. "Okay,okay,okay we get the contary. You're worse than the people back in America about Koli." said Hermione. "You said her name. We're going to die. Oh the disgrace!" said Lily acting out a scene. "Oh the horror!" Hermione and Lily said together laughing.   
  
They had got out of the carriage still acting. "OKAY YOU TWO ENOUGH ACTING!" Harry exclaimed annoyed. (Wonder why he's always SO annoyed??) "Yeah that's how some people act." said Lily her eyes darting toward Seamus,Dean, and Ron. "What was going on? e could hear you all the way to the grounds." said Colin, Ginny right beside him. "Oh just a silly act that theses two dimwitts did." said Ron through gritted teeth. "Oh very funny Ron. Very funny. I'm laughing. 'Ha. Ha . Ha!' I'm also smiling." said Lily with this grin that meant that you better run or at least take cover. (HIDE) They went into the Great Hall which was the same as usual.   
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Great Hall never changed. All the teachers were there except their Dark Arts Teacher. "Wonder why our Dark Arts teacher isn't here?" Hermione asked. "I have no clue. I swear if it is Snape I am missing every class there is." said Ron. Hermione snorted. "Yeah you'd get the lowest marks than anyone in school." she said. Lily laughed at those remarks those two just didn't knwo when to quit.   
  
"You just don't know whne to quit do you?" Ron snarled. "Okay you two. Stop before it gets ...U.G.L.Y." said Lily. "Yeah you two won't even get out of Hogwarts alive." said Harry laughing sitting down at the Gryffindor table along with the others. "Yeah we will have to get another Chaser and a Beater." said Lily. "Oh yes in a matter of fact we need to practice earlier because of the other schools that are coming." said Harry. Soon the Great Hall was filled. Dumbledore made some annoncements. "May I frist remind to all that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. Our Dark Arts teacher is....Er-...wanting to not revel theirself because they think it's best if we dont' know who he or she is." said Dumbledore. Everyone looked at eachother. "I bet anything Fei is here and just said that she was an Aurror." said Ron.   
  
"Whatever we all know that she is long gone." said Lily. "Well except the only reason I THINK she's part time Aurror is because she's helping with the School Tounament." said Hermione. "Now for the currnt events of last year. We all need to be alert. Now as I present the Quidditch School Tournament. The 3 schools shall be arriving November 1st. After Halloween. And now may I present the team who has gotten to represent the school. We now congradulate the Gryffindor Quidditch team for an excellent play last year! And we wish them luck this year.'' said Dumbledore. A roar of appause broke out from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. Slytherin wasn't quite interested in the fact that Gryffindor was representing the school.   
  
"Now may the feast begin!" said Dumbledore. Food came out on the tables. Everyone ate up. And soon headed for bed for the next day to come. Wondering who the mysterious Dark Arts teache was.   
  
Lily,Hermione,Harry,and Ron went down the hall for their 1st Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson. "Wonder who it is?" Hermione asked. The stopped beside the door. "Ron go check." said Lily. "Why me?" Ron asked. "Oh just go!" said Hermione pushing him. "No one is there yet." said Ron. "C'mon you guys let's just go." said Hermione. Both Lily and Harry followed her into the classroom.   
  
Slowly people came into the room. Everyone whispered to one another. "Welcome! And now may I introduce your new well I would say that ....much. Well your Dark Arts teacher." said a famlliar voice. But it was too famillar. Professor Glidroy Lockhart stepped out. Every girl in the room gasped. "Yes me. And I see I have Miss Granger in my class again. Mr. Potter. Oh yes and Mr. Weasley. And who do we have here?" asked Lockhart. He stepped up to Lily. "Good heavens not Harry Potter's twin. She didn't survive. Not Lily Elizabeth Potter? Is this a look a like?" Lockhart exclaimed. "No Professor. I am no look a like. Tis' true I survived." said Lily her green eyes gleaming.   
  
"Lily Potter, it is such-such an honor to meet you. Harry must be pleased to see a long lost relation." said Lockhart. "It is an honor to meet you, Professor Lockhart sir. All the things you have done in your books. Amazing." said Lily. This made Ron scowl. "Miss Granger. I see you're delighted to see me." said Lockhart. "Y-y-yes Professor. Such a pleasure to see you again." said Hermione her brwon eyes gleaming with excitement. "Yes, quite a pleasure. Now let's get to bussiness. The Dark Arts. Yes the most useful subject in this school. Denfence and common sense." said Lockhart. "Yeah, like he'd ever have common sense." murmured Ron.   
  
"Yeah really." Harry whispered. "Will you two shut-up?" Hermione hissed. "Well sorry." Harry mouthed. "The Dark Arts, serious business." said Lockhart. Harry didn't dare make a remark as Hermione would have gotten on to him for. By the whole class he was mostly bragging about how he stopped a Vampire for biting a young witch.   
  
After class Ron and Harry were quite disgusted that Lockhart was back. "I can't believe he's back. I thought we had his memory modified!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought you said he was growing on you?" Hermione asked. "Yeah did I mention that was in my second year and it was because his memory was modified?" Ron asked. "Yeah, Lily, you wouldn't even care we told you that his best subject is memory charms and he never did anything like he says in his books." said Harry. "You're not serious!" exclaimed Lily. "Modified the memories of the people who really did all those things." said Ron. "It's true Lily. Though I'm delighted to see him back." said Hermione. "Yeah, I mean-Hey! What do you mean back?? He's completely new to this school!" Lily exclaimed. "Er-Lily that's where you are wrong ......" said Harry in that sort of laughable way.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked. "Good old memories. Well, it all started when we were in our second year at Hogwarts. Terrible things had happened. The Chamber of Secrets was opened. And people almost died from the attacks of the Basilk. It was a terrible thing. They almost closed the school because of all the mayhem. Well Lockhart was there also. We taught us in our 2nd year." said Harry.  
  
"I wouldn't count bragging as teaching." said Ron grimly. "Correct." said Harry. "Yeah well we went into the Chamber because Ron's sister had opened a diary that was Lord Voldemort's and we forced Lockhart in. He tried to modify our memory because we knew his secret and he used Ron broken wand at the time . The Charm backfired. Lockhart didn't know what hit him." continued Harry.  
  
"Okay why was Ron's wand broken in the 1st place?" Lily asked. "Er-we used my dad's flying car , the barrier was blocked by the Malfoys' house elf where we couldn't get to the platform. And we hit the Whomping Willow." said Ron. "Ouch-I feel sorry for you two. You could have gotten yourself killed or even worse expelled." said Lily. "We almost did both." said Harry. They headed for Trasfigeration light hearted well all except Harry and Ron who hated the Memory of Lockhart and the Willow almost killing them.   
  
Chapter Six  
  
Almost two months later everyone was getting ready for the Quidditch School Tounament. "Okay team. We have won against Slytherin. We have gotten to compete in this event. So this means we play harder,Go faster,and work at our blocking. Espeacilly you Lily." said Harry. "Hermione you have a big part two. Make sure that whatever school we're playing against at 1st Tournament, make sure their keeper is as not as good as ours." countinuted Harry.   
  
"Well if we play Groganny 1st that's no problem they have Cortia Lynn on their team. She can't block a Quaffle without complaining that she broke a nail." said Lily. "Though they have built up the rest of their players. Crystal Adams is a Chaser and she'd know." said Hermione.  
  
"okay then we get o work on practice." said Harry. "Nick help Hermione you too Lavender, Lily keep away the Quaffles from the goal post. Ron, Henry , keep the Bludgers away from a our players." said Harry."You got it!" Exclaimed Ron.  
  
They came to Trasfigeration early Professor McGonagall telling them to meet them a the Quidditch feild before their guest arrive.  
  
Meanwhile...................   
  
"I'm glad that I got a day off. So you're coming back to Hogawarts tomorrow?" Severus asked. "Yeah, I'm hosting the Quidditch School tounament aren't I?" Fei asked. "Why did I even ask?" Severus said to himself. "I don't know but who took my job?" Fei asked.   
  
Severus did seem fond of saying the name, though he said Gildroy Lockhart. "Oh really?" Fei asked. "I see right now that that you like everyone think he's perfect for what he did in his books." said Severus. "What?! Okay that's where you're wrong." said Fei. ''Really you're not fond of him by an inch?" Severus asked. "No....I never will be.....what is he like anyways?" Fei asked. "Er-let's just say very annoying." saud Severus. "Thanks for warning because if Ludo Bagman or Gildroy Lockhart come i swear this year I'm armed. I am bringing my pepper spray for also." said Fei.   
  
The whole Gryffindor Quidditch came out onto the Quidditch feild. "Wonder who is comi-" Harry's answer was already answered as he saw Oliver Wood. "WOOD?!" he exclaimed. "That's not all." said a voice. Fred,George,Angelina Johnson,and Katie Bell came out of the shadows. "You guys! I can't believe it!" Harry exclaimed. "We here to help you with the Tounament. We're here for the whole year." said Fred. "It's really good to be back." said Angelina. "Yeah it's not changed. Quite a good team you got there Potter." said Oliver.  
  
"Yes they got in on pure tallent." said Harry. "wait a minute. Am I seeing things? Or is there something that I don't know Harry? do you have a twin?" Oliver asked. "Yes. And you must be Oliver Wood. Pleasure. I'm Potter, Lily Potter." said Lily. Both Oliver and Lily shook hands though they new eachother quite well. "Yes we all need harder and faster players in this game." said Oliver.  
  
"Yes. It more than just fun and games." said a voice. It was no other than Fei Feliu. Ludo Bagman right behind her along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. "We have everyone here?" Ludo asked. "Er-Fred, George wasn't your brother Percy supposed to be hosting this also." asked Professor McGonagall. "Yes. Where is he. I guess he was too busy to come." said Fred.   
  
"No I'm here. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting to long." said Percy coming there way. "What took you?'' George asked. "Er-people still complaining about the Death Eaters and Cessationers at the camp grounds. The Malfoys' are still furious with us." said Percy. "Not to mention loosing their property but they had a bet with me. They lost part of their money on a bet with me. I knew the Crystal Comets were going to win. They beaten Puddlemere United like that." said Oliver. "May we please get started?" Ludo asked.  
  
"Okay." said Dumbledore. "Okay by all standards this is about wining and meeting forgin students. The rules are all in the handbooks. The 4 handbooks to be exact." said Ludo. "Wasn't it 6 handbooks last time we played?" Fei asked. "Er-some rules have changed Fei. Not to mention you have changed alot." said Ludo. "Back off." said Fei annoyed.   
  
"Okay, does anyone have any words to our players." asked Ludo. "I have to say to the Gryffindor Quidditch team work hard and good luck." said Fei. "I have to say let's rockin-roll." said Oliver. "Same with me." said Fred and George together. "Let's keep our winning streak." said Angelina. "Yeah, Gryffindors' have all the courage to get through this." said Katie. "Okay...more ministry workers shall be arriving I presume?" Ludo asked. "Yes, I know Mr.Malfoy is coming along with Celine Karrie , Sirius Black,Remus Lupin, Karren Mixen, Courtney Carter, Rachel Granger, and Arthur Weasley and the rest I have no clue about. I think the Minister is coming along with the others' the the Headmasters and Headmistesses of the 3 schools." said Percy. "Okay off to the feast then." said Professor McGonagall. As the Gryffindor team went in Lily and Hermione stayed behind Oliver and Professor McGonagall wanted them. "Granger, Potter. Stay we need some words with you." said Professor McGonagall. "Which one?" Harry asked. "Your sister." said Oliver.  
  
"Now that the rest of the Gryffindor team is gone, we can talk about Groganny. We both understand that you both went to Groganny together." said Professor McGonagall. ''Yes Professor, you're correct." replied Hermione. "And who you're competing against is some of your good friends." said Professor McGonagall. "Yes, well I wouldn't be talking about Corita Lynn." said Lily. ''Well, if anyone of them call you a traitor just ignore it." said Oliver. "That's not the point Wood." said Professor McGonagall. "Oh okay go on with what you were saying." said Oliver. "Your friends will think this will be an honorable match. Friends against friends. Though Lily their former Quidditch captin used to be you. So do you have any clue who is their Quidditch Captian?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Yes I was Quidditch Captian in my 2nd year and on the Quidditch team in my 1st year. The captian I guess will be Danielle Haze." said Lily.   
  
"Thank you Lily. You both may be off." said Professor McGonagall. They headed for the Castle, Malfoy gawking at both of them. "Malfoy, take a picture, It's gonna last longer than you if you don't take your grey eyes off me." said Hermione. "That was Cold Hermione. You haven't done such a good come back that good since you left." exclaimed Lily. "Thank you. I'll be in the bussiness til Thursday." said hermione. Malfoy obviousily didn't have a come back to shoot right back at Hermione so he just left her alone.   
  
"About time he learned the meaning of quit I think he's still a bit POed that we won that Quidditch match last year." said Hermione. "Yeah but I think I would lighten up just a bit." said Lily. "Yeah right Lily you'd still be furrious with us if it was us that lost that match." said Hermione. "You just had to pull that one on me didn't you?" Lily asked annoyed. "Yeah I'm back. Back again!" said Hermione in a sing song voice grinning. "Oh don't even remind me!" exclaimed Lily. (I think you know what that part of a song that is from "Guess who's back. Back again?")   
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Harry asked what Professor McGongall needed from them but they kept it classified. "C'mon why can't you tell us?" Ron asked. "Yeah, I mean it isn't that much of a big deal!" Harry exclaimed. "Well, to both of you it seems like if we don't tell you it will be the end of the world." said Hermione as they walked down to the Great Hall. "1st years in the front of the line please." Commanded Professor McGonagall getting everyone in order. Harry and Hermione got at the very end of the line. "Miss Brown please try to do something with your hair. Those clips don't even match anything you have on." Said Professor McGongall. Once again she was ordering everyone around. "Longbottom straighten you hat please." she said to Neville.   
  
All the head taechers of each house were ordering everyone around. Though Professor McGonagall called everyone down for something except Lily and Hermione. "And how do you two get away with everything. Lily has braids in every single stand of hair and she didn't even get called down." said Ron. "Because....Professor McGongall thinks were the best out of everyone." said Hermione grinning.   
  
''Oh is that so? Well then ....we'll just have to change that." said Harry. Everyone went to their own house table. "Wonder how Groganny is coming here?" Hermione asked. "We already know how Beaxbottons and Drumstrang is coming." said Harry. "Yeah so Groganny is a mystery." said Ron. "Exactly!" exclaimed Lily. "Wait do you hear something?" Lavender exclaimed.Everyone went silent. "Something is in the sky." said Lily pointing. Everyone looked up into the windows to see. "Yeah there it is!" exclaimed Dean.   
  
"It's a flying bus!" exclaimed Hermione. "Well the mystery is already solved." said Lily. It took 5 minutes to have them inside. Headmisstress Professor Winnie Brenns came in first her daughter Hannha Brenns right beside her. Hannha reselmbled her mother completely. Brownish red hair , cold black eyes, and of course her additude went along perfectly with her.  
  
"Winne so good to see you again!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. "Greetings Minerva, well look who we have here, Feiona Feliu." said Winnie , coming over to Fei. "Change. So much change. Now our new movie star." she continued. "Winnie Brenns I never thought you'd end up as Headmisstess of Groganny Acadamy." said Fei. "And look who we have here Karrie, Black, Lupin, Carter, and Mixen. Where's Pettigrew , Potter , and Evans?" Brenns asked. "You know that Lily and James died. How dare you bring up this in front of their children!" snarled Sirius. Winnie looked over at the four tables. "So sorry." smirked Winnie.   
  
"Class you may come in!" Winnie exclaimed. At least 30 students along with Professor Zelda Xavier came in. "Well,well,well, look who we have here girls Hermione Granger and Lillian Potter. Our instant celeberties." said a drawling voice. Hermione and Lily Turned around to see Hannha Brenns with her cronies Donna Linds and Roselle Mixxes. ''Brenns you seriousily want to tango with me again? I nearly broke your arms last time." said Lily. ''I can report it to my mother you know my father is governor of Groganny and my mother is headmisstess." said Brenns. "Yeah well there's no way you can suspend me because I transfered to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Snarled Lily. "Yeah we get to compete. At least the Gryffindor team unlike the Slytherin team and the team your team, the Gryffindor Team got in on pure tallent. They didn't have to buy their way in like you and Draco Malfoy did." said Hermione.   
  
"No one asked your suggestion you filthy little mudblood." snarled Brenns. "that's it you're asking for it!" Lily exclaimed. Hermione,Harry, and Ron had to hold on to Lily from either whipping out her wand and hexing her or strangling her to death. "I swear I'm going to get you one way or another! Let go of me guys!" Lily exclaimed through gritted teeth. "Girls,girls! Lillian Potter I am surprised." said a voice. It was Professor Xavier. "Professor, I had every right to she called Hermione a mudblood." exclaimed Lily. "Miss Hermione Amara Granger? So you have transfered to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hannha, I think you ought to join your mother, as you get to meet people that how should you say mudbloods and muggle lovers don't get to meet." said Professor Xavier.   
  
Hannha scowled but left joining the Slytherin table. "I'm not really supposed to take sides you know Miss Potter." said Professor Xavier. "Yes I know Professor but thank you for showing her. I swear if she don't keep her little thoughts about my friends to herself she's going to get it." said Lily. "Well I agree with you but I just hope that she won't tell Winnie." said Professor Xavier.   
  
"Who cares I think I'd just quit if I were you. But I do say you will enjoy this school. The headmaster is amazing along with the teachers maybe except Professor Snape." said Lily. All the sudden the heard Beaxbottons arrival. Madam Maxime came in first along with another girl. "Ah-Madam Maxime, so good to see you again." said Dumbledore. "I zee zat Winnie arrived 1st." said Madam Maxime. "Yes, quite good traspertation we have." said Winnie. "I prefer you not do zat. It atracts muggles quite a lot if your not careful." said Madam Maxime. "Do you know when Drumstrang is coming?'' Professor McGonagall interupted. "Er-I have no clue at all. It's untelling." said Madam Maxime. "Well I hope it's soon we can't wait too long." said Fei. "Yes I agree with, my goodness not fei Feliu!" exclaimed Madam Maxime. "Yes, it's me the former Dark Arts teacher and singer." said Fei stiffly.   
  
"Such-such an honor! You are not quiting are you. You can't zat would just disappoint everyone." said Madam Maxime. "I know but I'm an Aurror now. But Koli , Calabar Thomas Riddle and his father's mayhem they need all the help they can get." said Fei. "Oh yes what happened at ze World Cup. So is Koli and his Cessationers back?" Madam Maxime asked. "It's not confurmed." said Fei.  
  
"Though I wouldn't be talking about it in front of students." she continued as Groganny and Hogwarts students attention wavered to them. Though it wasn't them that the students attention arrived to it was the arrival of the last school coming Drumstrang.   
  
"No that is not Drumstrang's Headmaster!" exclaimed Hermione. "I-I think it is." said Harry. "But he's a Quidditch player he can't be Headmster of Drumstrang also." said Ron. "Isn't that---Victor Krum?" Lily asked. "Sure is....Hermione why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked. "Victor didn't say a thing about this. He hasn't owl posted me since the summer in my 4th year. Then we lost contact with eachother." said Hermione. ''Well, that explains alot." said Harry. "Yeah really." said Ron grinning.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed a voice from the Gryffindor table. It was no other than Stehany Kilgore along with Crystal Adams, Mallory Mingrove, Allison Alley,and Chelsa Monroy. "No way! You came here to Hogwarts? And I thought Crystal over here was fibing the whole time!" Allison exclaimed. "I told you I saw her at the world cup." said Crystal grinning. "Good to ya!" said Chelsa.   
  
"Quite a long time huh?" said Hermione. "Hermione, you haven't changed a bit." said Mallory. "I know that's just me." said hermione. "Lil' Lily how ya doin'? Long time no see." said Chelsa. "l swear Chelsa whatever you ate before you got here. DON'T eat it again." said Lily. "Hermione.....why didn't you tell us?" Stehany asked. "Well, I didn't owl you guys to tell youbecause I was so busy. It was some bussiness my Aunt Mindy had to take care of in England. And when Hogwarts found out my arrival in Birmingham, London I was excepted here. And ever since then I haven't got to come back to North America." said Hermione. "Oh so it's all this crap Koli that everyone worried?" Allison asked. "It was more than that. Lord Voldemort and his son." said Crystal.   
  
"You mean that evil Sorcerer that killed Lily's parents?" Mallory asked. "Exactly. And it's only just my parents. My brother's also." said Lily. "Oh, so you must be Harry." said Allison her eyes wavering toward Harry. "Yes, I see Lily told all of you about Ron and I." said Harry. "Yes all summer of our 6th year at Groganny which was just 2 years ago." said Chelsa. "Two? Shoudln't be last year if you were in your 6th year at Groganny?" Ron asked. "Exactly Harry Ron, the American ministry thinks different than with the Brittish Government. We start eariler and end late. We start school 1st year when we are 10 years old and we go a year more than you do, so that makes an 8th year therewhen we are 18or 17 years old. Adults then." said Hermione. ''We feel lucky now." said Harry. "Be grateful." said Crystal.Lily snorted at the remark. That make us lucky doesn't it?" Hermione aske grinning.  
  
"More than lucky Hermione." said Crystal. They all sat down everyone chatting until Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "I am glad to have all 3 schools here. As all of you know we this term are having a Quidditch School Tounament. All of the 4 schools have had a special tallent for Quidditch. Now I suggest we all go to bed." said Dumbledore.   
  
"Groganny over here!" Winnie called out. Crystal came over 5 minutes later. "You mind if we come with you? Half of us can't fit in the trailer attached to the bus." said Mallory. "I don't mind at all. We could just camp out." said Hermione. "Memories." said Allison. "Yeah memories." said Stehany. They walked down the hall. They had bumped into people. "Okay what is the hold up?" Lily asked.   
  
"I have no clue but everyone is just frozen." said Hermione. "Okay what's the hold up." asked a stern voice. It was Professor McGonagall. Everyone faced her pale. "What is the matter?" Professor McGonagall asked. Everyone moved out of the way. And there was the words:The Chamber of Secrets has been again Opened.The heir has returned. Enemies of the heir beware. It was written in blood. Underneath it lay one of Lily's good friends that she had forgotten from all the comotion. Underneath the words lay Brady Miller. "Is it?" Lily asked Crystal. "Yes it is Brady." said Crystal. "Someone get Professor Brenns! Quickly!" Exclaimed Professor McGongall.   
  
Mallory ran down the hall. "Not Brady. Not her." said Lily. "Brady? You know her?" Harry asked. "Yes, a Groganny student." said Lily. "One of our good friends." said Hermione. "It seems Professor McGongall has come to get Professor Dumbledore." said Ron. "Eniemies of the heir beware. You'll be 1st mudbloods!" exclaimed a drawling voice. Everyone turned around to see Hannha Brenns with Draco Malfoy with his Cronies along with hers. Pansy Parkinson right behind them. "That's not true!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"Potter, I'd keep my mouth shut if i were you." said Malfoy. "You were the hero last time. And the plan you had never worked did it? Because the heir has once again returned." said Pansy. ''Parkison, you know Brady Miller is one of my friends and she is a pureblood. So I think I'd keep my esstamates to myself, thank you." said Hermione. "No one asked you into this conversation mudblood." said Malfoy.   
  
Everyone gasped. "You call Hermione that one more time I swear you'll-" Lily was interruppted by Brenns, "Potter you will never change will you? You're always going to be all that and a bag of chips." she said. "I'll stuff my chips right down your throat if you don't keep your insults to yourself." said Lily furriousily. "Oh really?" Brenns asked. "MILLER!!!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed a voice. It was Professor Winnie Brenns. "Control yourself Winnie." said Fei coming down the hall with Ludo Bagman,Gildroy Lockhart, Professor Dumbledore , Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Professor Snape. "CONTROL MY SELF!!!!!!!!! THIS ONE OF OUR SEEKERS!!!!!!!!!!!! THE BEST YET!!!! AND YOU TELL ME TO CONTROL MYSELF??????!!!!!!" Roared Professor Brenns. "Please Winnie she's petrified. We can recover her though it may take the whole year for a recovery. You may still have your team that you had ready to play, though you may have a replacement for your seeker." said Professor Dumbledore. "Yes. But Miller? Why her? Out of all the people?" asked Professor Brenns. "I suggest all of you head off to your dormitories." said Professor McGongall. "Why Brady?" Lily asked. "Why couldn't have been Brenns or Malfoy?'' asked Hermione. "Yeah we wouldn't have to deal with those two anymore." said Lily.  
  
Chapter Eight   
  
  
  
The mayhem hadn't been forgotten the next day. People we're making theories of what happened. Ginny Weasley at the matter didn't want to been reminded of the last time the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. "T-Tom is back isn't he Harry." asked Ginny. "No, Calabar is the problem." said Harry. "You mean that boy that Hermione followed around with half the year?" Ginny asked. "Yes, I was stupid not to see the resemblence between Tom and Calabar. The last name and all. I forgot all about everything including my best friends." said Hermione. "But we all forgive her for that." said Harry. "I know and shouldn't have." said Hermione.  
  
"I would because of you know what.'' said Harry. (Ginny wasn't there he would have said because I love you.) "I know. I do too." Hermione said grinning. Crystal sat down beside Hermione. "Brady is fine though.....it shall be a while before she recovers. Though the even worse news is guess who we have to have as a Seeker on our team?" Crystal asked. "Who?" Harry and Hermione asked. "Jinx you owe me a soda." Hermione said quickly. "Here we go again." said Harry. "Our new Seeker is.... I rather have a broken arm than to cooperate with Hannha Brenns." said Crystal. "That's no surprise. Her mother is Headmissteress of Groganny." said Hermione. "Not to mention she gets a long with Malfoy just fine." said Harry. Hermione snorted. "Seems Parkison has lost her touch." she said laughing.   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly." she said. Lily came just then. "What exactly is so funny?" she asked. "Nothing, nothing." said Hermione still laughing. "What did I miss?" Lily asked. "Nothing as i said." said Hermione who stopped laughing. "Anyways I think they have changed classes until let's see if today is Monday, okay they have-" Lily was cut off by Hermione. "They have been canelled to NEXT Maonday." said Hermione. "Correct." said Lily. "I swear sometimes it's like you two can read eachother's minds." said Harry.  
  
" Maybe we can, though we wouldn't be telling you would we Harry?" Hermione asked. ''Does that mean?" Harry asked. "Yes Harry we can can talk to eachother inside of our brains! OF COURSE WE CAN'T HARRY!!!! THAT'S IF YOU'RE BORN WITH IT OR USING DARK MAGIC!!!!!!!!" Roared Hermione. Everyone stared at her but she just ignored all the whispers and stares.   
  
"Come on guys we need to at least get ahead of everyone in their lessons." said Hermione. "Aw-come on Hermione we have a whole week what we need to do is have some Quidditch Practice. How about at 12:00 PM in two hours?" Harry asked. "Alright, alright, you win. Though while I'm waiting I'm going to the libary to study. Oh yes, and tell Fei to come. I want to practice with her since she has done this before." said Hermione walking off. "She's turning into her old self again." said Harry. "It's her life. She can be a know it all if she wants to be." said Lily. "Yeah but I like her in her American form of her." said Harry.   
  
"I know you do. But she has to keep up with her grades also." said Crystal. "Well I'll go off and tell the others. I think it's going to take an hour to convince Fei to play." said Harry walking off.   
  
Hermione went into the libary where she couldn't be disturbed. She knew that she studied too much but that was just her. She had always been curious but then delighted to know about the magical surroundings. She opened a book that Professor Feliu had suggseted to her since she still was a trusted person. Madam Pince looked at Hermione her yellow eyes curious.   
  
"The Past in The Forbidden Arts, Dark Arts, and Magic? Quite a fanantic in Dark Arts lately Miss Granger." said Madam Pince. "Professor Feliu suggested it. I need to know what spells are what." said Hermione. Madam Pince looked at the signature making sure it wasn't traced or anything. (She can identify those tricks you know) In script neat cursive it said:  
  
Feiona Felmia Feliu give Hermione Andramyrais Thermopollis Granger to take the book The Past in The Forbidden Arts,Dark Arts, and Magic out of the libary.   
  
Signed,  
  
Fei Feliu   
  
"She has never trusted herself to write another person's name on a peice of paper. And she never will." said Madam Pince. She went to the resticted section and with in minutes was there with a huge 2000 paged book at least. "There you go." said Madam Pince. "Thank you." said hermione. She rushed over to a desk and flipped through pages of the book. I just knew last year Calabar had this book checked out of te libary. He said something about Dark Wizards using something called the Livitas Curse. Hermione thought to herself. She fipped through pages and then found the curse the Livitas curse it had clearly said.   
  
The Livitas curse was Forbidden in 1913. Through then Dark witches and Wizards have used the curse various times. It is also known as the mind controling curse. This was forbidden because of how many times it had been used on people who swore they didn't know what they were doing. It was also belived to be an unforgivable curse. But soon only identified as part of the Dark Arts and Forbidden Art in 1950.   
  
That's it! The Livitas curse is the mind control curse! Of course. How could have been so stupid? Hermione thought to herself. Livitas was forbidden long ago. But what if it was used again or worse what if it was used on her?  
  
"Please Professor!! Hermione isn't going to practice without you!" Pleaded Harry. "Harry, it's very sweet of you to help Hermione out and all, not to mention what you did last year...but I'm a bit busy with Severus right now." said Fei. "Come on Professor you're supposed to be helping us! I mean if you do this....I swear I'll be thanking you more than I have done anyone else." said Harry.   
  
"Oh what the heck. I guess I do need to get started to helping you guys. I'll be out in a minute meet me in the Quidditch Feild. Not to mention up in the air." said Fei. "Oh I have to see this." said Snape grinning. "I'm still a Profestional at it, Severus. It's not like I'm a Bludger." said Fei. "I still have to see this." said Snape. "I'll see you later Severus, I have to get my Storm 700. The broom that you gave me." said Fei. "Oh yeah and I bet you haven't used it a bit." said Snape. "I have too. I used it for Transportation home." said Fei. Fei walked off going to get her broom. Snape heading off to the stands.   
  
Hermione walked down to the Quidditch Feild her Firebolt in her hands. She looked up to see Fei Feliu on a Storm 700 catching a Quaffle then throwing into a goal post Lily blocking it perfectly Katie Bell catching it. Hermione mounted catching the Quaffle throwing it into a goal post Oliver nearly missing it. "Throw the Quaffle a bit harder Hermione." said Fei. Hermione tried again. Oliver missed it. "Excellent. Try to do that during our 1st match." said Fei. "Right. I got ya! When is our 1st match anyways?" Hermione asked. "Er- I think Dumbledore will tell us because I really have no clue." said Fei. Just then a Bludger had hit Fei in the side of head. "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shreiked. "Okay who let's the Bludger out?" Fei asked. Fred and George shot in the air laughing their hearts out. "Oh very witty you two don't think you two will get away with that." said Fei. "Er-now come on Professor, no hard feelings!" exclaimed Fred. Just then Fei had the Quaffle in her hands and then she tried throwing it at both of them which both hit them sucessfully. Lily and Hermione burst out laughing at that.  
  
"Oh sweet revenge!" Hermione exclaimed, almost falling off of her Firebolt. "Careful there, Hermione." said Harry. "I know I'm fine, I'm fine." said Hermione. Just then a flash a White and Blue knocked Hermione off her broom. Harry quickly caught her. Once Hermione was on her broom she saw Hannha Brenns laughing. "Brenns, this is our practice time." said Lily. "Not anymore." said another drawling voice. It was no other than Malfoy. "You Malfoy aren't even playing so why are you even on the feild?" Hermione snarled. "What am I doning on the feild? Simple question helping Groganny's new Seeker." said Malfoy.   
  
"I booked the feild Malfoy. How I know? Because Dumbledore said we could have it as long as we want." said Harry. "Well Dumbledore don't havew control over my mother who had clearly stated that we could have the feild today." said Hannha. Fei came over just then. "okay what the heck is going on here?" she asked. "Malfoy and Brenns clearly stated they could have the feild during our practice time." said Lily. "Which is not true because the rest of Groganny's team would have to be here to practice too." said Fei. "Exactly." said Hermione.   
  
"I have a note from my mother Professor." said Hannha taking out a peice of paper.   
  
I Winnie Nevnea Brenns give the right for Hannha Brenns to be able to practice on the Quidditch Feild for thr sudden position of a Seek on the Corsavieta Team.   
  
Winnie N. Brenns  
  
"Well then your mother is going to have to have a chat with the Headmaster about this because he gave us the feild today. Now I sugest you go study or do something else." said Fei. Malfoy and Hannha left though mad about the antic that came to them by Lily with "I told you so."   
  
Chapter Nine   
  
"I'm very impressed with all of you. A couple more Practices then we will keep Hogwarts winning streak for sure." said Fei. "Thanks but we need a lot more work." said Lily. "Yes, though it takes courage to do all you have done to win." said Fei. "I know. Let's just hope all of our hard work pays off." said Harry. They went inside taking about some moves and plans. "Well, next practice should be inj 3 day after your classes." said Fei. "No delay in that. We'll see you then." said Lily.  
  
"Rachel people are getting worried. Koli and You-know-who coming back it just isn't right. It has been confurmed if both are back that that they are working together." said Percy. "That don't maake sense. I mean what I've heard that those two couldn't get along if they had a million Gallon bet." said Rachel. "How do you know all about this." Percy asked. "Quite a couple documents, information from trials, and also we know a couple Death Eaters by their mothers and fathers who were Death Eaters and all." said Rachel. "Well I bet one was Lucius Malfoy, his family has been working for a Dark side one time to another." said Percy.   
  
"Yes.....Hermione has told me all about his son.....by the things I've heard he sounds like a spoiled little brat." said Rachel. "No doubt about that. The Brenns' are quite the same way. Their daughter is.....not too bright. Her mother I've heard was a Cessationer...not too much of a surprise, I've met Winnie Brenns The whole time she had talked to Lucius Malfoy and some people who were already known Death Eaters in the past." said Percy stiffly. "You know we make a good team." said Rachel.   
  
"Yes, I know...not too much of a surprise. Though you can't keep organized." said Percy. "Does that make me unattractive?" Rachel asked. "Excuse me? You are not just flirting with me are you?" Percy asked. "And if I am?" Rachel asked. "Then you're doing a pretty good job of it." said Percy. "Oh really now! I bet you have girlfriend." said Rachel. "Really no. I don't. I did but Penny got sick of me trying organize things for her." said Percy. "That's no surprise. Though if I am flirting then ......let's just say I've been very attractive in the past. So that how I do such a good job of it." said Rachel grinning.   
  
  
  
"So what did you do in the libary?" Harry asked. "Something that's advanced. You wouldn't understand a bit of it." said Hermione. "You mean the curse known as the mind control curse or the Livitas Curse?" Lily asked. "Correct, Calabar mentioned it quite a few times." said Hermione. "Do you think he's used it on anyone?" Ron asked. "I don't know. But I doubt it. I mean they would be after him before he met me then. Plus everyone is after him now. And it all over this Silver Stone." said Hermione reveling the stone.   
  
Just then they saw Winnie Brenns with Snape. "So what do you expect from us Death Eaters?" Snape asked. "All of you are useless. Koli has done better work of disposing her eniemies." said Winnie. "You guys we shouldn't-" Harry whispered but was interupted by Lily whispering "Shut-up." "Except Potter. Why are you guys after the Silver Stone anyways?" Snape asked.  
  
"That good for nothing traitor." Ron whispered. "He's spying Ron...you know that." muttered Harry. Ron jabbed him hard in the shins making him almost yelp in pain but Lily had put her hand over his mouth making him shut-up. "The same reason you and the rest of Voldemort's supporters want it. To rule the magical world and get rid of all the mudbloods, muggle lovers, and all." said Winnie. "Then why didn't Koli just be a servant Voldemort?" Snape asked. "Koli has her own ways. Why would she want to be a follower when she could be a leader? She's brilliant." said Winnie. "I guess I shall be seeing you later." said Snape.  
  
"Yes, Severus I must get back to my daughter. She's quite...interested in the plan of getting the Silver Stone." said Winnie. "Yes, I have to go...spy on Fei." said Snape. Both of them went opposite directions not looking back. Lily let go of Harry who was gasping for breath. "See Snape is spying on Fei. I told you!!" Harry exclaimed. "Do you think he'd tell a Cessationer what he was really doing with Fei? Making a truce and all.....I swear You-Know-Who would be killing him for sure. Not to mention he's spying what'd you expect?" Lily asked.   
  
"I have no clue. But I know Winnie Brenns is up to something." said Harry. "She has ever since Hermione and I were at Groganny! She worked along with Professor Demill....Debbie Demill I remember her....Potions teacher...." said Lily. "So.....Demill you think has something to do with the mayhem that happened at the World Cup?" Ron asked. "Yes, I remember Demill was just....a slimeball.....even saying her name gives me the chills.....there was always something weird about those Lime Green eyes.....and that's not natural to have Lime Green eyes not to mention...." said Hermione.   
  
Chapter Ten   
  
Quidditch was the main obsicle this year. That meant more practice and playing alot more of a hard core game. Hermione and Lily didn't exactly like the meaning of playing against your friends. Maybe the only person the took pleasure of beating was Hannha Brenns who Harry soon learned was what anyone would call annoying and a pain.... Today at the matter was the BIG Quidditch match...  
  
"Hello everyone out there. This is the 1st Quidditch match of the term. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry VS. Groganny Acadamy! The 2 schools have practiced endlessly. The two teams have not competed for at least 32 years...so let memoies flood people. And let's be waiting for one of the teams to come out." said Amy Wood (Oliver Wood's younger sister that he never mentioned to anyone) excitedly. Meanwhile Harry was nervously discussing tatics and moves with the team.   
  
"Okay.....this is it. We're playing against Groganny. Now....what we have here is a really good school playing against us. At least that's what Lily and Hermione have told me.....okay this is nerve recking for me because this is like big. We're playing for Hogwarts so if we loose all the blame will be on us...now let's get out there and play hard core." said Harry almost knocking over his chair as he got up with his Firebolt in his hands. "Don't be nervous we're all in the same position you're in..." said a soft voice.   
  
Harry looked around to see Hermione smiling weakly. "Thanks..." said Harry. "This is for luck.." said Hermione kissing Harry on the cheek. Harry blushed furriousily but stayed serious. "AND HERE COMES THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDTICH TEAM!!!" Roared Amy. "And here's comes everyone begging you to keep your voice down." interupted Professor McGonagall. "Sorry folks. Just excited!" said Amy. And here comes Groganny Acdamy. Known for the vset Quiddtch skills in ages. But they have never beaten Gryffindor." said Amy. "Now I want a nice fair game. Captians shake hands." said Madam Hooch. The refree for Groganny looked uncertain about how they did things the game of Quiddtch at Hogwarts.   
  
Crystal Adams and Harry shook hands staring at one another with serious looks. Harry went back in position so did Crystal. "Mount your brooms!" Exclaimed Madam Jennive Roller (Groganny's Referee) She relased the Golden Snitch and the Bludgers. "One my count. Be ready. 3,2,1!" Madam Hooch relased the Quaffle Hermione quickly catching it. "And Hermione Granger has the Quaffle. She throws it and......YES Cortia Misses it!" Amy exclaimed. (That's no surprise.)   
  
"Five points for Hogwarts!" she continued. "Keep it up!" Harry exclaimed. "No prob, Cortia is what Lily had told us about. And it was no lie." said Ron. "Nick Meadesome throws the Quaffle and Cortia once again misses! They need to build up there Keeper."said Amy grinning. Harry just then spotted a glint of gold. It was no other than the golden Snitch. "Harry Potter has found the Snitch in record time!" exclaimed Amy. "Well,Potter's brother found the Snitch. Well I think not." said a voice. Harry didn't dare look back because he knew who it was and he was reaching for the Snitch. Hannha Brenns was who it was. Hannha just then blocked him though Harry moved down and then back up still keeping contact with the Snitch. And before Hannha did anything about it Harry had already caught the Snitch.  
  
He landed tired. Though his hard work payed off. "HOGWARTS SCHOOL WINS!!!" Amy roared into the microphone, but this time it wasn't even heard by thunders of appause from the stands filling the stadium. You could have heard it in the very middle of the Forbidden Forest. Fei ran down into the stadium cheering the whole team. They had never seen her this happy in their whole life. She was yelling things like "We did it! I can't believe it! Winnie so totally is sick!!!" Lily and hermione were the same way and Lily did something seriousily daring.....(A/N: I'm not telling it has something to do at the end of the FF!! So let's get back to contrary! LOL!) "Okay what excatly was that for?" Ron asked. "Er-I just got out of hand for a second!" said Lily nervously.  
  
Hermione and Harry laughed at that.... "Yeah right....that was on purpose!" said Harry. "You shut up or else I spill how you kissed Hermione last year and thought we were still knocked out!" exclaimed Lily. "okay,okay don't blow a fuse!" exclaimed Harry. "Hey we won! I hate beating my friends but Coritia and Hannha are sick!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Hermione. "Yeah...completely!" said Lily.   
  
"Excellent game! In my days the game had not as good players as they used to!" said Lockhart. "And Fei you helped them a bunch! We owe it all to you!" said Ludo Bagman. "You two better back off, NOW!" exclaimed Fei. Lily and Hermione looked at eachother with looks that said quite clearly "Ooh they're going to get it!". That gave Lockhart and Bagman a clue to Back off.   
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The winning of the match went on for at least 2 weeks. Slytherin though thought it wasn't a big deal. "They ought to be glad that we won for them. They would go down like that!" said Hermione. "Like they'd care!" remarked Lily. "Sorry for even saying what I said. I knew that!" exclaimed Hermione. Just then Lily had bumped into a girl from Beaxbottons. "Hurry and go get a teacher or anything there has been another attack." she said with her french accent urgent. "Okay Lily you go and I'll find out who it is this time."said Hermione.   
  
Lily ran off with in a second. "Where is the person now?" Hermione asked. "Ze same place as ze other person was."said the girl. "Oh great this is just like what happen in my 2nd year." said Hermione. "It's my friend Agitha to beat it all!" the girl exclaimed. "By the way who are you?" Hermione asked. "Gwen, Gwen Klarkson..." replied the girl. She was also the same age as Hermione by the looks of it.   
  
Gwen had Blackish, brown hair and sea blue eyes (That were nothing like Calabar's if you're thinking about a relation between the two.) "I'm so worried! I mean will she be okay?" she asked. "Yes...Mandrakes will cure Brady and Agitha." said Hermione. "Oh yes we read about zat in a book we ave' back at Beaxbottons." said Gwen.   
  
"Oh this has Happened before at Hogwarts....but we thought we had sealed the Chamber of Secrets for good."said Hermione. "Vell zat proved you all wrong." said Gwen. "Yes I know....let's just hope we get the Chamber sealed once and for all." said Hermione. Just then they heard a scream not too far away. "It Michelle! I didn't alert her about Agitha."said Gwen. There we're two girls near the Chamber one with Redish brown hair and Hazle eyes laying on the floor....that had to be Agitha. Michelle had to be the one Standing, frightened. Michelle had Black Hair and black eyes which were wide from the horror of her friend laying on the floor, from what Michelle thought dead.  
  
"Oh, Vat happened to her? Is she going to be okay?!" Michelle exclaimed. "Agitha is just petrified...she okay." said Hermione. "And you are?" Michelle asked. "Oh I didn't introduce myself! Hermione,Hermione Granger." said Hermione. "I'm Michelle Kaymon, from Beaxbottons." said Michelle. "Yes, I already know your friend Gwen." said Hermione. Professor McGonagall and Madam Maxime came running down the hall with Lily. "Oh Agitha! No not Agitha!" exclaimed Madam Maxime.   
  
"She's not a Quidditch Player for your team is she?" Professor McGonagall asked. "No just-just a very good student. Nothing less than an A." replied Madam Maxime. "Oh Miss Granger over here is the same thing.....we lost her last time the Chamber was opened."said Professor McGonagall. "Yes I remeber Miss Granger," said Madam Maxime. "The Chamber has certainly been opened." said Professor McGonagall. "I sugest all 4 of you go to your dormitories." she added to the 4 girls you just stood there listening.   
  
Hermione and Lily nodded and then left. "Weird isn't it? I mean it's like a crazy freaky flashback of my 2nd year at Hogwarts." said Hermione. "I know....for how much you told me about the Chamber of Secrets it's like a flashback to me also." said Lily. "The weirdest part is. Harry and you aren't hearing voices and the Basilk isn't here to petrify anyone." said Hermione. "Yeah...I know. I though you got rid of that snake fr good. I mean remember last year? The same Basilk was right in front of us...blind as a bat and alive!" said Lily.   
  
"Reborning Charms....they olny last like a couple minutes or so...that's how who ever is the heir is doing it!" exclaimed Hermione. "Okay weird," said Lily confused. "Reborning Charms are like the only thing that can keep people alive for an extended period of time. 5 minutes or 10...or they are using Unicorn Blood." said Hermione. "Unicorn Blood." said Lily. "Or the Charm." said Hermione.   
  
"Okay,okay i get your point." sai d Lily. "Anyways...last time the Chamber was opened the school was almost closed." said Hermione. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily roared. "No...5 people were attacked. One of those 5 were me and right after they got the Mandrake antidote ready and all, we were to be sent home, and the School to be permantely closed." said Hermione. Lily's firery green eyes went wide. "No kidding....it was all Lucius Malfoy's sceme too. The Culprit was Ginny who had been writting in Tom Riddle's diary the whole year ...and soon it poured some him in to her. Then she was down in the Chamber almost dead." said Hermione. "You think someone has been using Tom Riddle's diary then?" Lily asked. "No it was distroyed by Harry....it has to be some students....Slytherins' I suppose and a coupke Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and then maybe some forginers along with it." said Hermione. "Do you think we should tell the gang?" asked Lily. "Yes...It's the right thing to do...." said Hermione.   
  
All staff and host please report to the staff room at once exclaimed McGongall's voice. "Great what now?!" asked Fei furriousily throwing down her tatics and plans for Hogwarts next Quidditch Match. She ran down the hall to the staff room 5th one there McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, and Hagrid were there. Soon everyone even some people that were from the Ministry were in the staff room. (Except Lockahart) "We're all here because there has been another attack." said Professor McGonagall. Everyone gasped. Then came across in the room. "SILENCE!" Roared Sirius. Everyone stopped and stared at Sirius. "So the Chamber of Secrets has not been sealed once and for all?" Sirius asked. "I'm afraid not ." said Professor McGonagall. "The School has the Basilk in it?" asked Celine.   
  
"That's the point we don't know." said Professor Sprout. "Well, we can't just stand there and pretend like nothing has happened!" exclaimed Fei. "But there is nothing we can do!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick. Just then the door burst open. Gildroy Lockhart stood there catching his breath. "Sorry dozed off what did I miss?" he asked, with that usual annoying grin on his face.   
  
Fei rolled her eyes. Snape glanced at Fei who gave this look that said "If he don't stop interupting with out being late I swear things are going to get ugly." "Well, Gildroy....you missed abit of the converstion about the Chamber of Secrets being opened." said Professor McGonagall. "Oh yes...that." said Gildroy. "Anyways who was it this time?" Winnie asked. "Agitha Juenina, a student from Beaxbottons." said Professor McGonagall. "I shall get the Mandrakes fully grown as possible." said Professor Sprout.   
  
"Now....on other cases we have no clue who the heir is." said Professor Dumbledore. "I bet anything You-Know-Who is up to this!" growled Moody. "Maybe.." said Arthur. "You really think that is possible?" asked Percy. "It can be....Koli and Voldemort-" Rachel stopped to see quite a couple people flinch. "Have joined forces, We are NOT going to point any fingers at anyone in this maybe have any idea about the attacks lately. But Timothy and Carol Potter have been trying to sort things out ever since the Quidditch World Cup. THe Sepprial mark had frightened so many...I have some information...The Sepperial Mark had to be only conjured by a Cessationer....No Death Eater could have done Sepperial Mark though....in matters Death Eaters were also there at the World Cup." said Rachel.   
  
"Severus have you heard anything about what they're doing?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, they have reunited, Koli and the Dark Lord has made plans to join and make more mayhem though their plans are not complete yet." said Severus. "That means we all have to be alert. Cessations and Death Eater could attack anything at any minute." said Fei. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
"I suggest we all take patrol in the night....NOT Demetors this time either." said Dumbledore. "All them have went on the Dark Side." replied Winnie. "And how did you find all that out Brenns?" Fei asked. "Er-...My husband...he's governor of Groganny....he finds out things from the most highest levels of the government." said Winnie unevenly. (She's so totally going to get busted soon!!)   
  
"The Staff will take patrol everynight on Hagrid leftover Buckbeaks." said Professor Dumbledore. "I will help." said Fei. "Okay why don't Fei take duty at 12:00 with Severus and Then Sprout and Flitwick can take over after that." said Professor McGonagall. "I sugest we all go to sleep except Severus and Fei...they have an hour until 12:00." said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay weird another attack?" Harry asked. "Yes, quite scary...it was another forginer. Agitha Juenina , from Beaxbottons." said Hermione. "It's worring you isn't it?" Harry asked. "Yes, I mean I thought we sealed the Chamber for good. But we were...all wrong." said Hermione. "Well, I bet anything Calabar is the heir of Slytherin, I mean he speaks parceltounge, and we are NOT going into the Chamber until we come up with a full proof plan this time." said Ron.  
  
"That's agreed. We aren't going there without a plan. Last year Calabar cought us off guard this year we need to have full proof plan."said Lily. Crystal came in to see all of them thinking. "Okay what just happened?" she asked. "Another attack."said Lily. "Again?" Crystal asked. "Yes once again." said Ron. "I bet anything Brenns is up to this." muttered Crystal. "There's only one way to find that out...." said Hermione grinning. "Though this time I'm NOT ending up with Millicent Bulstrode." said Hermione.   
  
"You are not meaning about making the Polyjuice potion?" Ron asked. "That's exactly what I'm meaning! We can find out what the Slytherins are up to. I mean they are Death Eaters if anything and they surely know what's going on." said Hermione exclaimed. "That's brilliant!" exclaimed Crystal and Lily together. "Jinx!" Lily exclaimed. Crystal rolled her green eyes. "Lily it's not the time for this." said Hermione. "Alright,alright." said Lily. "Anyways we leave Malfoy and Brenns out of this. Now, think who hangs out with Hannha." said Hermione. "It has to be a Slytherin right?" Lily asked. "Er-not exactly but it'd be alot easier." said Hermione.   
  
"Well...Pansy Parkison I guess would be the best person to get the 411 off of." said Lily. "Blaise Zabini I guess would be good to get information off of. I mean she hangs out with Brenns all the time." said Hermione. "And Yasmine Tagison...she's just perfect to get info off of both of them." said Crystal. "Er-let's see here who hangs out with Malfoy...other than Crabbe and Goyle.." said Ron. "Trey Gibson...good looking but his additude just don't go with him one bit." said Harry. "Let's see......Brandon Stallard...yeah...so we have who we we're going to be?" asked Ron. "I think so....we have in Potions this year a Polyjuice Potion we have to make. We just save some of the ingredidents we have...." said Hermione. "Okay...until then let's try to do some acting of them so we won't screw up what we're going to say. They'll get suspicous if we're not normal."said Lily.   
  
"That was a close chance last time we did this." said Harry. "Make sure you don't protest with them. No matter how bad their remarks are , pretend that you agree with them. We'll be beat the crap out of them after that."said Lily. "Yeah like you're going to hold your temper if anything you'll kill him before 5 minutes." said Harry. "Can it!" Lily exclaimed. "I told you..." said Harry. "Okay enough...we need to get down to bussiness." said Hermione.  
  
The next day the boys were dreading Defence Against The Dark Arts Class. "I swear if we don't teach us something other than himself I'm going to just drop out." sneered Ron. "Chill out! Gezze!" Hermione exclaimed. When they went into the classroom they didn't see Professor Lockhart they saw Fei Feliu. "Oh thank god." whipered Ron as if it were an answered prayer over night.   
  
"Where's Lockhart?" Lily asked. "Oh...I used my pepper spray on him. He's a bit sick...not to mention he hasn't learned his lesson." said Fei. Harry and Ron looked at eachother with another answered prayer look. "So has Lockhart told anything on Kullimus Curse?" Fei asked. "No he brags about himself in all our Dark Arts classes!" Harry exclaimed. Fei rolled her eyes.   
  
"That idiot....Well I'll tell Professor Snape to at least give an extra 30 minutes to spend in Dark Arts instead of potions." said Fei. "ALRIGHT! PROFESSOR FELIU YOU ROCK!!!" Lily roared. "I know....just I want to SOME things in the lesson than what he has done." said Fei. "And that's half of our double potions scedrule!" exclaimed Ron happily.   
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get started." said Fei. The class cheered. "okay...The Kullimus curse has been known to Conjure and then to kill....it's like a Basilk stare...you take a look at the symbol of an eye of Basilk you'll die an instant Death. But if you look into a refection of it all it will do is petrify the prey. It is known as the Forbidden Arts. I wish I could show you the symbol so you'd know what it is....but I can't I'd kill you all or petrify." said Fei. Everyone looked at eachother.  
  
"Do you think that's why all of these attacks are happening?" Blasie Zabini blurted out. "That I can not tell you as a Teacher or a Dark Arts Master....I have no clue what's going on though I tell you one think what ever did...they didn't look at whatever it was straight in the eye." said Fei. Everyone looked at one another with worried looks.   
  
"I know it's scary....but it can happen. That's why you have me here. Obviousily Lockhart hasn't done a thing with you...I'll talk to the headmaster about that." said Fei. The Class had went really well...not to mention everyone enjoyed having their old Dark Arts Teacher back for at least one day.   
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Hermione help....I need to know if Capricorn and Aries equals to Aquarius." complained Harry. "I told you I don't do Diviation Work. I think that stuff is very and I mean very wooly....I would take Arithmancy and drop out of Diviation." snapped Hermione. "Yeah...I rather make a time travel potion than try to find out my future by that stuff." said Lily. "Fine, I'll get Lavender to help me!" exclaimed Harry.   
  
"I don't care as long as you don't flirt with her. Now I suggest you stay here while we go to Hogsmeade." said Hermione. "And you guys get to have all the fun? I think not!" exclaimed Ron. "Fine, get in trouble because you don't have your Diviation homework done!" Exclaimed Hermione. Ron and Harry scowled but stayed where they were... "Good....Except if you haven't heard they're having a Yule Ball this year and we need to go shopping so we won't have to Deal with it when everyone goes to Hogsmeade for just that." said Lily.   
  
"Okay, we'll leave you two alone! Now promise me you'll get us some candy..." Pleaded Harry. "Don't be expecting a Christmas present from me then." exclaimed Hermione. "I was just joking! Just Promise me you'll have a good time." said Harry kissing Hermione. "I will don't worry! Just whatever you do....don't flirt with Lavender." said Hermione. "That goes for you too Ron!" exclaimed Lily. "WHAT??! That's crazy!" exclaimed Ron. "Awwe little Ron wants a girlfriend and don't want to admit he like Lavender?" Lily teased.  
  
"Shut-up and Have fun." said Ron. Lily and Hermione went out of the Portrait hole laughing. "You know how to get on peoples nerves!" exclaimed Hermione. "Honey...all Americans are annoying....it's our birthright!As we say We think it's cute to get on people's nerves!" said Lily. "Oh gezze Lily where did you get that from?" Hermione asked. "Oh no where too hard to find...." said Lily grinning.   
  
"Let me guess....Adams." said a drawling voice. "Malfoy, nobody asked you join in. Why are you eavesdropping anyway?" Hermione asked. "Sort of hard not to when you're laughing about something.." said Malfoy. "Back off before I make you." said Lily. "Well, was that a threat?" Malfoy asked. "If you come to it YES IT WAS!" Lily exclaimed. Malfoy ran off before Lily could do anything.   
  
"Darn it! I was about to make him wish he never bothered us." exclaimed Lily. "Well, we'll get some information out of him soon from the Polyjuice potion soon." said Hermione. "Yeah that will be the day....sweet revenge!" exclaimed Lily. ''Here we go again." Muttered Hermione.   
  
  
  
In the next couple hours Ron and Harry completely were trying to make things up. "Oh I wish Hermione still did take Diviation...then she'd know all this." sighed Harry. "I can't believe Lavender wouldn't help us! Little git....see if we help her!" exclaimed Ron. Just then the door to the common room burst open, Hermione and Lily with shopping bags laughing.   
  
"See you guys had fun." muttered Harry. "Yes, and here, catch!" said Hermione throwing two huge packs of Chocolate Frogs in their reach. "Thanks, but you didn't have to." said Harry blushing. "Yeah, Harry over here was just joking." said Ron. "We know... and we don't count it as a Christmas present either...we just had some left over money to blow." said Hermione. "So you guys went shopping for the dance?" Harry asked. "Yes...we did. Duh-and you are not seeing your Christmas Presents or anything in our bags until Christmas comes it self." said Hermione. "Aw man! That's not cool. Not one bit!" exclaimed Ron. "Deal with it!" Exclaimed Lily. Both girls went upstairs not saying a word more. "Those two such a dinamic duo." said Harry.   
  
"So you're going to the Yule Ball at the school, Rachel, aren't you?" Percy asked. "Yes, we've never had a dance at Groganny so this is my 1st except once when I worked for the Government , they had a ball for ministry." said Rachel. "Well, I think I'll just hang around there just to see what's going on. I heard every single host for the Tournament will be there." said Percy. "You mean you don't have anyone to go with?" Rachel asked. "No, not at all....no has asked me." said Percy.   
  
"I have no one to go with either....I think I'll just do the same unless you want to go with me if you don't have anyone." said Rachel. "Really- I mean now you wouldn't want to go with me would you?" Percy asked. "Yes, if you don't mind." said Rachel. "I don't I was just thinking-Yes, I accept." said Percy who had obviousily got caught up in his words of delight. "Thank you! I was dying to get someone to go with but nobody asked me and it's sort of hard to ask someone without messing up." said Rachel grinning. "Oh I know how that feels." siad Percy. "Well..." Rachel began but didn't finish her sentence. "Yes?" Percy asked. "I don't know what to say really, but I'm very lucky." said Rachel. "Yes, last minute speaking up and everything......yes...well I'll see you tomorrow then. We have to discuss Koli and You-Know-who." said Percy. "Goodnight." said Rachel. "Goodnight." replied Percy. Both went the seperate ways feeling light hearted.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen   
  
"Okay we did a perfect game against Groganny. They are smashed down to size. They had a very lame Keeper not to mention, though Beaxbottons and Drumstang are the big probelms...they have trained till morning to dawn. So we need to player EVEN harder and train even more." said Fei. "Yes, Victor Krum is a Professtional Quiddtch player so of course he can give tips and tatics better than anyone else." said Harry. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yes, Beaxbottons I heard are the dirtiest and hardest team to beat in the whole history of Schools playing Quidditch....we'll see if that's true in our next match." said Fei. "Do you even know when the match is?" asked Harry. "Sometime in January." said Fei. "Okay that gives us very little time it's Decmeber 17th already we need to get going."said Harry. "Yes, don't let the dance get in your way....because right after the dance we are getting as tough as them. We'll be waking waking up at 6:30 on weekends and practicing till 2:00." said Fei. "Professor, aren't you over exagerating?" asked Hermione.   
  
"No I'm not..we are going to get just as tough as them." said Fei. "I think she's been with Oliver too much..." Muttered Fred. George nodded in agreement. "Katie you help Hermione,Nick, and Lavender." said Fei. "Okay, no problem." replied Katie at bit nervous as the plan worked out. "Oliver you train Lily so she can block every single Quaffle that tries to get into the goal post." said Fei. "Yes, Professor. We cant let Beaxbottons win." said Oliver. "Fred , George, you help you're brother and Henry." said Fei. "okay, okay, we get the point." said George. "Don't nag woman. For a Dark Arts and master and a singer you sure are serious when it comes to Quidditch." said Fred.   
  
"You can say that again because I won't deny it Fred Weasley.." said Fei. All the Hogwarts players looked at eachother with "Oh, she got you there" looks. "Okay, you guys lay off it!" Fred exclaimed. "Okay anyways we need to play harder and make them wish that they never played against us in the 1st place.'' said Fei. "Right with you on that one!" exclaimed Lily.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I for one Albus I'm not going for this stuff on Koli and The Dark Lord being back!" exclaimed Fudge. "That's why you lost your job wasn't it?" Sirius snarled. ''That's not the point!" demanded Fudge. "It has been confurmed that Koli and Voldemort are joining forces. They are back. And the Chamber of Secrets is once again opened." said Professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Fudge if you do not approve of the two Dark Forces being back you can ask the 6 destins." said Margie Cortez. (Who is Mayor for The Magical Comuntiy like Fudge was...until he got fired.) "What?" Celine Karrie asked. "The people who has got rid of Voldemort by a certain spell to get rid of him for a certain time period or has faced him more than once. There is supposed to be 6 of them if I'm correct?" replied Margie. "Yes, but we don't know exactly who they are." said Professor Dumbledore. "God forbid, I know who part of them are Harry and Lily Potter and Hermione Granger...we heard abut her having the Silver Stone." said Professor McGonagall. "Yes, those three I'm sure of." said a voice. It was Fei.   
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had to go over tatics with the team." she said. "Fine with us Fei." said Professor Dumbledore. "Anyways Fei is one of our destins I bet." said Lockhart. "I'm not one of the 6 destins that we have been discussing! I can't be..." said Fei. "We can surely find out soon." said Professor McGonagall. "Okay, now what were we talking about?" Rachel asked. "Koli and Voldemort joining forces." replied Madam Maxime. "Oh yes...They are not back. Lillian Potter and Hermione Granger got rid of Koli in Groganny." said Fudge.   
  
"You don't know half the story." said Rachel. "And were you there Ms. Granger to see the whole thing happen?" asked Lockhart. "Exactly, no Hermione is my cousin and she'd tell Lily and I anything...not that I could tell you anything secrets of hers." said Rachel. "So...what we know is Koli and Voldemort are back." asked Percy.   
  
"Percy Weasley I thought you were on my side!" exclaimed Fudge. "From what Rachel over here has told me and showed me I believe her more than anyone else. The mayhem at the World Cup wasn't set up by some looney. They are after Hermione. The Silver Stone is powerful magic. This stone she has is the only one in existence. It could take over the whole world if it was in the wrong hands." replied Percy feeling akward to debate against a former minister.   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. "I think tha's the only luck we have had...Hermione Granger would never go on the Dark side." said Hagrid. "She's a role model student...the only people who are role model that we can;t trust is some Slytherins." said Fei. "Now,now, Fei....let's not judge." said Ludo Bagman. "You keep out of this and not to mention keep your mouth shut." sneered Fei in disgust.   
  
"Feiona!" exclaimed Professor McGongall. "I've had it. People won't listen! Ludo and Gildroy think I'm some sort of hero and are annoying the crap out of me! You know what? Let's just forget this little scene and for once in my life I'm going to bed to clear my thoughts!" exclaimed Fei storming out of the room tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"I've never seen her this way!" exclaimed Sirius. "Me neither!" whispered Celine. "Would you all drop it! She's stressed out to death. I need to talk to her." said Snape who hadn't said a word until then. He also stormed out of the room to find Fei. Ludo was about to follow but Professor Dumbledore stopped him. "I think I'd leave those two alone....Severus has been by her side for awhile. I'd leave this to him." he said. Everyone went silent for a couple minutes and then left when they found out there was nothing left to say. "I shall see you tomorrow Albus." said Fudge. "I be looking forward to it." said Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"Okay what just happened back there?" Severus asked. "I'm sorry...I have a lot done to me...I mean I'm staying at Hogwarts and all...I had to take over for Lockhart because he over slept and I have to also host this Quidditch Tournament. I know I'm putting to much thought in the Tournament I just want us to win. I should know that it's not about winning..." said Fei.  
  
"Okay you're stressed out why don't I take over for you? I mean for The Tounament?" Severus asked. "I don't think so. I did this before. You haven't...it's hopeless to get things done....but I have to do what needs to be done." said Fei. "What you need is rest. You're putting too much on yourself. And I know that....you try to make it through everyday with a smile on your face and confendince, and you still stay cool when someone throws a remark or antic at you. But in your heart you can't stand them for what they are. You them punch you and walk all over you and you just get back up like nothing happened. And right then back there you got so hard of a punch you couldn't get up." said Severus. "Okay where did you get all of that from?" Fei asked.   
  
"Don't ask...okay...Potter and Black all of that gang did the same....but I fell to their knees like a king and a servant." said Severus. "I get what you mean...I try everything possible each day. Being all kinds of things at the same time. I mean I am a Dark Arts master, a Keeper, a Truth Seeker to be honest, a Famous Singer, and a former Dark Arts Teacher. Now I know you haven't been all what I have been through...but I'm like every normal person. Sorry to insult Slytherins but I have to be honest if that Stone got into Lucius Malfoy's hands think of what would happen!" exclaimed Fei.   
  
"I understand...more than that. I was a fool to go n Voldemort's side. But I had no choice. I was either that or loose my life along with others." said Severus. "I know.....that's why I trust you." said Fei. "I guess I'll see you tomrrow..." said Severus almost walking out the door. "Severus!" exclaimed Fei. "Yes." he replied. "Thanks...for everything." said Fei. "Your-your welcome. You're the only one I have that listens to me like I listen to you. I trust you more than anyone else also. See you later." said Severus. He was gone in a second. Fei laying down to rest for a HUGE day ahead of her.   
  
"I think Fei is just worn out or something I mean she had to take over Lockhart's Dark Arts classes I bet she didn't even get a bit of rest last night...let's just hope she'll be fine in the morning." said Lily. "Yeah...you know what would be seriousily freaky?" Hermione asked. "What?" Harry asked. "If the Polyjuice potion never turned us back...I mean that'd be just weird...being stuck like a Slytherin forever." said Lily. "That wasn't my point Lily....who'd want to be a Slytherin forever? Egh...it gives me the creeps." said Hermione.   
  
"Oh....then go on to what you were going to say." said Lily embarrassed. "You know...if Fei knew we were doing the Polyjuice potion and didn't even try to stop us." said Hermione. "Yeah...I mean there's really something about her that just gives me this feeling like she's known us before. She knows what we're up to and never mentions it." said Ron. "I know it freaks us out but Fei is just as serious as we are." said Hermione. "Exactly." said Harry nodding in agreement.   
  
Chapter 15  
  
Fei practiclly was more cheerful the next day. "Yes, I feel so much better Oliver. That sleep I had last night that cleared everything." she said. "Are you sure becuase I could take over for you because you know you've had to do so much and all." said Oliver. "I'm not sick or about to die Oliver, I'm fine as anyone could be!" exclaimed Fei. "Okay, I just don't want you all...you know...the way you were yesterday." said Oliver. "Wood, I know when she's fine and she is. Rest helped her thank you very much." said Severus who had interuppted Oliver arguing. "Yes, you do....thanks for the suggestion." muttered Fei.   
  
"See, I know what's best and your a month older than me.." said Severus. "Shut up and exactly how'd you find that out?" asked Fei. "Oh by a certain birdie." said Severus. "You looked into the staff profiles didn't you?" Fei sneered. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm not telling how I found it out." said Severus. "Okay...when did you find this out?" Fei asked.   
  
"That'd be none of your bussiness how I found out...Sherlock Holmes." replied Severus. "Well I guess you know how to keep your mouth shut. So I guess I'll have to find out on my own." said Fei. Oliver in the background was laughing insanely. "Yeah...you'll never find out how I did it though...and your older than me so that's something I can shot at you. Your going to be 38 soon." teased Severus. "You shut up about my age now or I'll get into action. You knew what I did to Lockhart and I and I repeat I had to take over his classes." said Fei. "I know that and it got you all in that grumpy mood of yours...until I and I repeat I suggested you get rest." said Severus. "Okay, okay, enough debate." said a voice. It was Professor McGonagall. "You two are acting like you did when you two were here." she said.   
  
"You try standing him teasing about your age and find out when you were born...You'd want to kill him for that wouldn't you Professor?" Fei asked. "He looked at the staff files sorting them out with me and I guess spotted it." said Professor McGonagall. "I knew it! Ha I knew you looked in the staff files!" exclaimed Fei. "Okay, 0kay, culprit caught but who cares! I was sorting the files out and I got a little bit curious." said Severus. "Sometimes you're worse the Lockhart when you come to think about it." said Fei.   
  
"I swear this is going to be the best plan yet!" exclaimed Lily. "Using the Polyjuice potion though is seriousily risky...you know what would happen if we gave ourselfs away?" asked Hermione. "What?" Lily asked. "You know loosing our magic.." hissed Hermione. "I know but knowing what there up to and what's going on with the Chamber of Secrets it's so worth it." said Lily. "I know let's just hope for the best of it." said Hermione. Allison Alley came just then. "Hey why so serious?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing...just consontrating on our game against Beaxbottons that's coming soon." said Lily. "Yeah...very soon." said Hermione. "Oh, I can't believe that you guys beat us by a mile. I mean it was fire against fire." said Allison. "I know but we have seriousily gotten better and everything." said Lily. "Yeah....now I'm hoping Hogwarts will keep their winning streak.....you guys are seriousily good." said Allison. "Well, we're not that good." said Lily. "Yeah right you'd beat the Crystal Comets if they asked you to a match." said Allison. "Allison you're exagerating." said Hermione. "Yeah really." said Lily in agreement.   
  
Chapter Sixteen   
  
Finally after a couple pratices and classes it was the Holidays, then Christmas Eve. "Harry,tell me what did you get for me for tomorrow?" asked Hermione. "I'm not telling what I got you...you'll have to wait until tomrrow." said Harry grinning. "Oh very funny. I want to know!" exclaimed Hermione. "Anyways...there is something that will please you and me." said Harry. "Oh, really?" asked Hermione. "Yeah, that is if you haven't asked anyone yet." said Harry. "No I haven't I've waiting for you to ask...about time too. But yes, I will." said Hermione. "That's what I thought...I still get nervous tring to ask you.." said Harry blushing. "I get what you mean." said Hermione. "Well, wonder where Lily and Ron?" asked Harry. "I guess they are secretly snogging somewhere...." replied Hermione.   
  
"EXCUSE ME BUT WE ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU GUYS!" roared Lily's voice. "oh dear." said Hermione. She was used to Lily's temper. "We are NOT I repeat NOT secretly snogging." said Lily. "Yeah, now that's just...Hermione I'm surprised!" Ron exclaimed. Harry laughed. "Gezze it's wonder that hasn't happen yet then." said Harry. "Oh very funny Harry James Potter." exclaimed Lily. "Well, it is I have to agree with him." said Hermione tring hard not to fall to the floor laughing at the way Ron and Lily were acting about the remark.   
  
"It was a joke....geeze don't blow a fuse on me." said Harry. "Or me." Hermione added. "Okay,okay, we're letting you off but don't think we'll do it again. Next time take cover we'll cause distruction..the school will have to be remodeled!" exclaimed Lily. Hermione snorted. "Yeah, without going to Azkaban? I think not." said Harry. "Oh very funny." exclaimed Ron  
  
"The only thing that can make you cause distuction is when you eat sugar." said Hermione. "Lily, you never told me you were diabetic!" exclaimed Harry. Lily smirked but in that POed sort of way. "Thanks alot Hermione Thermopollis." muttered Lily. "Hermione Thermopollis?" Ron asked. "My full name Hermione Andrea Andramyra Thermopollis Granger...my family if I never mentioned are like richer than malfoy or Brenns well if you can compare their money they get that's how much I have. So that's why I have such a rich long name." said Hermione. Harry and Ron's eyes were wide. "Hermione's Mom and Dad were dentist but Hermione's mom changed into a very expencive Fashion desiner which has made millions, her father turned into a lawyer, Then Rachel is like a Er...how should i put it like vice governor. Then Alexa Lynn (A/N: Hermione's mother's side of the family) who is a very famous actor." said Lily. "I know Alexa Lynn she played in let's see what was it All is One and One for All. (A/N: That's a book I'M writting)   
  
"Every Granger or Lynn has had it easy life. They have had perfect job and all. For more of an example Kathlen Granger turned into a Singer. I swear it's a wonder that don;t happen to me!" exclaimed Hermione. "I doubt you can sing Hermione. You'd most likely turn out to be a writer or a teacher here. Maybe even the next Ministeress of the U.K Wizardring world." said harry.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "This girl over here is better than Loremi or Celtina Warbeck OR The Weird Sisters!" exclaimed Lily. "Seriously?"asked Harry. "Seriousily I could preform at the Yule ball and everyone wouldn't believe their eyes."said Hermione. "prove it." said Harry. "No....maybe when I become famous and have a record deal." said Hermione. "Well I'm going to bed." said Ron. "Me too." said Lily. "Okay see you in a minute." said Harry and Hermione said at the same time. "Jinx you owe me a-" Harry cut Hermione off saying "A soda." "No." said Hermione. She looked to see if Lily and Ron were gone. They were. "You owe me a kiss." said Hermione. "That's something I can do." said Harry closing his green eyes making Hermione do the same.  
  
Soon after one minute of silence with their eyes closed they had kissed until they almost couldn;t breathe. They finally let go. "I'll see you tomorrow." whispered Harry. "I'll wait until then, it's sort of hard not to ot miss someone over night though." said Hermione. "I know it seems like iternity but wiat until you see my Christmas present you'll die...it's er- I can't tell." said Harry. "Goodnight, Harry." said Hermione. "Goodnight." replied Harry. They went to bed waiting for the next day.   
  
Fei looked out at the snow. She missed the snowball fights that Lily and James and then the whole gang used to have in the grounds. The stars were wonderful up in the sky. With a no moon day. Hopefully Remus would get to go to the Yule ball. Just then snow hit her in the back. Her whipped around to see Severus Snape about to throw another snowball at her. "Very funny Severus, why did you? You read my mind...I miss the snowball fights." said Fei. Severus smirked. "Well, we're outside why don't we?" he asked. Fei smiled but said, "Severus, I'm not 17 anymore but to get you back..." she threw snow at him. "why you little-" It had became a snowball fight. Until both were freezing. "Memories, Hey I still haven't lost my touch!" exclaimed Fei. "I see you haven't as you have hit me a couple good time with the bloody snow." said Severus. Fei laughed. "Yeah, I guess...though...these sort of memories hurt me." said Fei. "Why?" Severus asked.   
  
"Because I lost part of them. I lost my friends. Lily and James...Lily trusted me more than anyone else. More than Molly or Celine." said Fei. "I didn't know that. So loosing some friends can bring you back from a simple snowball fight." said Severus. "Like you loved and miss Melina Anisa." said Fei. "I don't love her anymore. She's gone and I have to move on." said Severus.   
  
"So you haven't found anyone yet?" Fei asked. "I have,..though I'm not telling who I like." said Severus. "Will you tell me ever. Like tomorrow, I may have a way to hook you up with that oh- so- perfect person?" Fei asked. "Er, know her but it seems she's more interested in herself not me." said Severus. "Oh stop making this such a pity party!" exclaimed Fei. "Alright, you'd laugh though." said Severus. "No I wouldn't." said Fei. " No-I can't do this right now, I'll -I'll tell you tomrrow. said Severus. "Okay, I might be able to you a favor." said Fei. She walked off ready for tomorrow.Severus stood there in the snow looking at the frozen lake. What was he to do? He'd figure out by tomorrow. Hopefully.   
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Harry quickly snuck in the girls dorm to surprise Hermione with her gift. An owl couldn't do what he was about to do. You had to be quiet and have strong fingers to do this. He quietly slipped in. Yes Hermione was fast asleep. Yeah he stayed up until 4;00 AM waiting. Though he'd have plenty of sleep. (Wouldn't you think?)   
  
  
  
Hermione woke up feeling metal on her arm. Okay she didn't have any bracelets with her. Not that she knew of anyways. She looked on her arm. A Pure gold and dimond braclet was on her arm. It was from Harry she knew it! It had to be. Lily woke up a couple minutes later grinning as Hermione told her. "He loves you Hermione of course he'd do this.But I'm surprised her did prepose." said Lily.   
  
"You mean as in-in-in him asking to-you know?" asked Hermione. "Yeah, that's what I meant, all last year when Calaber was getting the best of you he admitted it. He was worried also." said Lily. "Now, that seriousily sounds like Ron preposing. Oh yeah he hasn't asked you has he?" asked Hermione. Lily blushed, "No not yet...wish he would...I bet he is flirting with Lavender though." said Lily.   
  
"Did he ask you to the Yule Ball?" asked Hermione. "Yes, but he seemed really nervous asking me." said Lily. "Oh chill out about it! I mean I bet he was nervous asking you." said Hermione. "Yeah right. Well when is the potion going to be finished?" asked Lily. "Well if my hypothisis is correct about in 1 week or, so but don't count on it. I was in a hurry to make it...I may have messed up I'll have to test it out." said Hermione rather unevenly. "Great you messing up a potion now that's a first! Not to mention you're supposed to be clever and perfect." said Lily. "Nobody IS perfect. and don't say that you are or anybody else is because they aren't." said Hermione. "Okay, Miss Perfecto." said Lily. Just then she opened a gift her eyes going wide...a-a-a Storm 700!" exclaimed Lily.   
  
"No-no way! That can't be. It's a Nimbus 2001 disqused as a Storm 700!" exclaimed Hermione stuttering."Maybe,maybe not and there's only one way to find out. Is by who gave them to us!" exclaimed Lily. "This person must have had alot of money to blow because these brooms cost like a thousand Gallons!" exclaimed Hermione. There was a card the only words on them were the name   
  
Feiona Feliu  
  
"We so totally owe her big time!" exclaimed Hermione. She bought one for the whole team I bet-wait yeah I can here Ron and Harry exclaiming flabbergasted." said Lily. Hermione laughed. "oh malfoy and Brenns are going to be sick!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, I wonder what Brenns is going to say?" asked Lily grinning. "I haven't a clue but it shall be interesting to see." said Hermione. "Yeah I could just imagine the look on Brenns and Malfoy's face, it's going to be hillarious!" exclaimed Lily. "Yeah just wait....the best day of our lives...yeah we totally owe Fei!" exclaimed Lily. "Well, when I get to be famous or something I'll pay her back for everything she has done." said Hermione.   
  
Fei once again was working on tatics. Yeah she got the whole team Storm 700's the best broom out there. She also had one the Severus got her last year and he went through alot of trouble to get it. The Yule Ball was tonight and of course she was going to watch....Lia Miamore was preforming. Fei had to admit she had lost her touch at singing. Just then she put her tatics aside and then started writting a new song.   
  
I'm okay. But can not say I've gone for too long. I balance on that wall but matter before I fall. I get up again and I try to understand. But once again I try no matter how I cry...I'm determined to do what ever it takes to get you. Okay it's not the same. The pain. But who cares I'm here there's nothing I fear. As Long as I'm with you. I feel so wonderful I do.   
  
There go again I guess understand. I could on forever but can't say i'll never. I don't give too soon it maybe till the after noon. And get again hopefully I'll stand but once again I fall but I'm still standing. And stumble on the ground. Here's another round. And Hey. I'm going do whatever it to get you. I'll be here forever but can't say I'll never fall down to earth again. But then i get up again nothing is stand in way. I'm okay but can't say I've for too long but still carry a song. Understanding the difference once again. Once again.  
  
Fei never did notice she wasn't losing her touch and she started singing it juts to see how it would sound. Wonderfully she sang and she wasn't called Feiona Feliu for nothing. She had tallent like no one had. And of course she didn't know what she was doing. But she loved the sweet senation of getting to sing again and write a song that she thought was the best one she had ever written in years of her fame.   
  
If she became a singer once again she would have this song "I get Up Again" as her 1st song on the album. She stopped hearing someone walking. "No need to stop Fei heard the whole thing. Quite good really and I thought you lost your touch in writting songs." said severus' voice. "i didn't notice you were around. Well I had to write something I can't consontrate on my tatics for the game so i had to write something and it came out to be a song." replied Fei. "And I guess you haven't los your touch. It's a pity that you don't preform at the Yule Ball people would simply fall in love with that song." said Severus. "Hahaha Severus, i'm laughing, I doubt people would like to hear someone as old as me." replied Fei. "I was joking about that. And seriousily that was good, i mean you came up ith it in a matter of minutes." Said Severus. "Well, I guess I was desperate to write a song." said Fei. "Yeah, well it's a wonder you didn't mess up being desperate." said Severus. "Yeah,I'll be watching tonight I guess. Yeah, have to admit Lia Miamore is alot better than me." said Fei.   
  
"Now that's something you can't say. You are wonderful at it, Lia okay she like 22 or something but who cares it depends on the voice and to me what you just did brought the proof out." Severus replied. "Don't say that because to me you're defending me but not really meaning it." said Fei. "I seriousily am okay I know it sounds weird for me to you know be this way because you know i usually am not soft on people right now I just don't know what happened." said Severus. "Maybe someone is taking you over or maybe it's just me. I mean ever since I came here to teach the Dark Arts you always seem to lighten up for some sort of reason." said Fei.   
  
"Okay I was interested in the documents at first but then when I saw the soft side of you since you usually snarl or sneer at me I wanted someone that'd listen to me. Melina just wanted me to hang around her she never did listen to me and my worries as for you Fei you listened to what I had to say. Not to mention for a famous singer and Dark Arts master you weren't half as bad as I thought you'd be." said Severus. "Well, for one you were the only one there that knew me and didn't respect me because I was famous you respected me for who I was..that is if you haven't noticed." said Fei.   
  
Chapter Eighteen   
  
Lily and Hermione went down stairs both had their Storm 700's in their hands both werevery excited also. "Oh I can't believe this Brenns and Malfoy are going to be sick!" exclaimed Lily. "How many times have you said that in the past 20 minutes?" asked Hermione. "I don't know!"exclaimed Lily oce again saying. "Well that make 70 times in 20 minutes." said Harry's voice. "Oh now that was seriousily cold, you're going to pay for that." said Lily. "Oh really? Who's going to defend me?" asked Harry who was grinning and tring not laugh.  
  
"I know that little smirk when I see one." said Lily furriousily. "Yeah and your point is?" asked Harry. "Oh that you are so dead meat if you don't run." said Lily. "Oh I don;t have to run, Lily I can use my broom." said Harry. "Yeah and fracture your brain? Yeah whatever?" said Hermione. "Very witty Hermione, very witty." said Harry, smirking.   
  
"Don;t you dare give me that look Harry James Potter because then you'd loose your date for the Yule Ball tonight," said Hermione. Harry looked horrified. "You wouldn't do that to me Hermione? Would you? You'd break my heart." said Harry, in a soft voice. Hermione's eyes closed. "Lily, Ron would you leave Harry and I alone for a sec?" asked Hermione. "I guess." said Lily. Ron and her left making the common room empty. Except Harry and Hermione. "I'd never break your heart never." said Hermione.   
  
"I know you wouldn't you're too soft hearted to." said Harry, putting his arm around Hermione as they sat on the couch. "I know sometimes I wonder if I'm too soft." said Hermione. "I love you for who you are right now." said Harry. His voice was like a soft whisper that just could take you away into a dream. Hermione melted into Harry's arms making Harry kiss her neck.   
  
"And sometimes I wonder if you're a bit too romantic." said Hermione. "I've never been loved like this before Hermione, so what would you expect?" asked Harry. "I know...nor have I been loved like this and it's wonderful all this love is coming from you Harry." said Hermione kissing Harry. Both were deeply in love with eachother at that moment. Quidditch didn't matter at the moment. Lily and the whole gang didn't matter, Storm 700's didn't matter, Final Hogwarts School exams didn't matter then, nor did Brenns and Malfoy, even Lord Voldemort and Calabar didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together and in love with eachother.   
  
"Harry this feels wonderful to me but something is missing." said Hermione. "It's our worries Hermione. Nothing matters right now. Every time we kissed we had worries on our minds and right now nothing matters to me except you and that's all." said Harry. They had once again kissed letting go finally staring into the fire in the fireplace avioding eachothers eyes.   
  
Lily and Ron came down soon seeing them laying on one another looking like they were lost in a dream. "Ooh we got two love birds!" exclaimed Lily. Hermione and Harry turned around. "No, Hermione an I were just-just um...tired that's all and we didn't notice that we were in this position," said Harry. Bother him and Hermione move apart from eachother.   
  
"Don't try to hide your little love lives from us...we could just sit here and watch all day long." said Lily. "Yeah, Harry sweet of you to have feelings for Hermione." said Ron. "Oh shut-up you two!" exclaimed Harry. "Sort of hard not to." said Ron. "I can make you shut-up if you want me to Ron." said Hermione. "Okay,okay,okay, don't hurt me." said Ron. "So when is the Polyjuice potion going to be ready?" asked Ron. "Well I have done evrything and all in a week or so. But let's hope I didn't mess up on anything.'' said Hermione.   
  
"Hermione Granger messing up on a potion now that's first." said Harry. "Don't make me I'll do exactly what Rachel did to Flint. And it WILL hurt." said Hermione. "Okay we'll back off about everything." said Ron. Okay why did that always make people shut-up? Yeah it was quite funny when people would shut-up when you threatened them. Hermione wasn't going to do it but all 3 of the believed she was.  
  
"Okay Koli hasn't confurmed anything yet, not that we know of anyways." said Professor McGonagall. "Not anything so far Minerva it seems that Voldemort and Koli know there is a traitor or something we know that they are going to do." said Professor Dumbledore. "So exactly what you're saying is they know what we're up to." said Fei. "Well, I wouldn't say completely..a bit." said Rachel Granger.   
  
"Okay well that explains alot."muttered Fei. "Yeah, just a couple words." said Fred. "Okay let's get serious here." said Sirius. "Okay Mockmore plans to come here tonight..and some other Death Eaters and Cessationers so keep an eye on them being suspious." said Severus. Everyone nodded. "It'd be terrible for something to happen on Christmas day but it can happen." said Fei. "Yes, I say like at the Quidditch World Cup." said Percy. "Don't even remind us." groaned Bill. "Yeah do us a favor Perce and don't remind us of tragic and mayhem past events." said Charlie. "Brothers." snorted Fei.   
  
"Okay anyways things can happen. I mean seriousily we need to be armed at all time." said Celine. "Too true." said Margie Cortez. "I know more than that we have more than enough on hands than we need." said Fudge. "Yeah, but even worse we have very little defences..Dementors have went on the Dark Lords' side along with a ton of other Dark Creatures." said Remus. There was a moment of silence. That was until the door burst open. "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"Exclaimed Lockhart who was wearing green robes for the holiday event. "Yeah, and a Happy New Year." muttered Fei. Everyone gave Lockhart an annoyed look except Dumbledore who welcomed him in. "Welcome Lockhart now we were talking about??" Dumbledore asked. Yeah how Gildroy Lockhart has won the Gold Medal for the idiot marthon. And won 5 times 1st place winner in the morons awards. Thought Fei silently laughing. Man she hated the dope. Ludo came in after that to make things worse. Okay if Bagman sits next to out comes the pepper spay. Thought Fei annoyed. She hated both Lockhart and Bagman who seriousily gave her a headache. She just then saw Severus look at her. Ovbiousily he was reading her mind. She was stressed out. More than anything else on earth...she needed help. Everyone was still silent. Fei stood so did quite a few other people. Arthur Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys' left 1st and then more people. Then Fei left. She had to lay down before that dance or she'd just get all grouchy or worse she'd faint or something which would cause a comtion of panic.   
  
She headed for her room when someone grabbed her by the arm. "Severus very funny but I knew who is right behind me." said Fei. "Think again Feliu." said a drawling voice. It was Lucius Malfoy. "What do want." muttered Fei, with venom in her voice. "I want to know what between you and Snape." said Lucius. "Nothing, nothing at all Malfoy, if you wish to know anymore information you're going to have to wait." said Fei. "Feliu, you are a liar tell me the truth what's between you two." said Lucius gripping Fei's arm so tightly that she was going to think he was going to fracture her right arm or cut the circulation off any minute. "I'm no liar, I know one thing they are after you and one days I'll have proof that you're working for him." said Fei. Lucius whipped out his wand and pointed at Fei's throat. "You have no proof Feliu and you never will. You're liar and traitor like your ungrateful mother. A Death Eater who gave up all the glory." he said. Fei looked at him bravely. "My mother chose to be on the winning side unlike you. My mother is not ungrateful and she's not liar." said Fei.   
  
"Lucius what are doing?" asked Severus' voice. Oh thank god. Thought Fei. "Oh asking your girlfriend a question." replied Lucius. "Excuse me...but you have something wrong Lucius Fei is NOT and I repeat NOT my girlfriend and never will be and it seemed like you were threatening her." said Severus. "You'll come to the same end Feliu don't worry." hissed Lucius walking off.   
  
Once out of earshot of Malfoy Fei spoke. "Good timing, I can't stand him either...but I hate him in even more of a grim way." said Fei. "What was he tring to do to you?" asked Severus. "He was aking me what was between us...and i simply told him nothing. But he recalled me as a liar, traitor, and ungrateful and spoke vain mother." said Fei. "He WHAT?" exclaimed Severus. Fei repeated everything.   
  
"It's not true. You are not a liar, you are not ungrategul, and you are NOT a traitor! You are amazing! There's so much to say about you, even though I don't know how to say all of it." said Severus. "And you thought I believed all the crap Malfoy said. I think not...the idiot I could go through his history and he'd be busted...I mean it's a wonder he isn't in Azkaban!" exclaimed Fei.   
  
"Well you have a point there." said Severus. " I know have a point there." said Fei. "I'll chat with him later..." said Severus. "I was about to rest before the dance because if I don't then I'm either going to get seriousily grouchy or I'll faint which wouldn't be good." said Fei. "Yes I understand, you're taking my advice for once."said Severus. "From what happened at the last council? Heck yeah." said Fei.  
  
"Yeah we seriousily don't want you like that again." said Severus laughing. "Oh yes, you still have to tell about the mysterious woman that you like. So..will she be there at the Yule Ball?" asked Fei. "You had to bring that up didn't you? Yes she will be there. Quite charming if I do say so myself." said Severus. "So who is it??" Fei asked grinning. "I'll tell you later today." said Severus. "How am I gonna hook you up at the Yule Ball without me not knowing?" asked Fei.   
  
"You know how to get on people's nerves. I can't tell you until tonight. The person I have 1st dance will be the person I like. I know her and I will have the 1st dance...but if not....I'll tell you." said Severus. "Okay, I'll keep an eye out." said Fei walking off. "Yeah but I doubt you'll have to keep an eye out!" Severus called after her. "Yeah whatever! I'm finding out who it is if I have to use Forbidden Arts to get it out of you!" exclaimed Fei laughing. She went to her room laying down on her bed. Why can't he tell me who it is. I mean it's not a big deal...except what if it was me?? Nah it couldn't be, were just friends...that's all or except that's what I think...Thought Fei.   
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Hermione got ready for the ball the boys forbidden to go check on them unless they heard a scream or something or they were almost dying. "Harry is going to freak." said Lily, grinning. Hermione had a Dark Purple dress on that was strapless and white glittery platforms to go with it. Her hair silky that went past her elbows. She wasn't fooling with putting it up in a bun or anything like that. She had white eye shadow on that went perfectly with her. Then Lily added purple just then. "The white look is starting to get old all the sudden." said Lily was glaring at Lavender Brown doing the same thing with white eye shadow.   
  
"Really now?" asked Hermione curiousily. "Yeah really anyways this looks so totally better anyways," said Lily. Michelle burst in. "Guess vhat, oh guess vhat??" she asked excited. "What?" asked Lily. " Jacob Gresso asked me to the Yule Ball just now!" Michelle exclaimed. "Hermione just ingnore her she's just excited her crush Jacob Gresso asked her to the dance." said Gwen. "Is that you Gwen?" asked Hermione. "Zat's my name just don't vear it out." said Gwen. "You look amazing!" exclaime Lily. "Yeah I guess, but I could 'ave made myself up better." said Gwen. "So who are you going with?" asked Lavender across the room. "Nobody, no one asked me zo I'm just going to vatch. Though I do 'ave to admit 'Arry does look good tonight, I zaw 'im in the comm0n room." said Gwen.   
  
"Oh really I can't wait then," said Hermione. "Yeah a bit of a surprise I couldn't even notice him vhen I vent to go get you guys....zince ve 'ave acess to the common rooms tonight and all." said Gwen. "Yes, Arry you're a very lucky person tonight...the girls in the common room are just drooling over him." said Michelle. "They better keep their hands off of him." said Hermione.   
  
"Ooh right then was so Hermione." said Lily. "I know I can't though...I'm a bit nervous but subsiding that I'm so totally looking forward to tonight." said Hermione. "Yeah, vhat'd you expect...I mean look at voo Hermione pretty all in one all I 'ave to say is Pansy Parkison looks like Brittany Spears tonight.....I swear she don't know 'ow to 'old 'erself togther." said Gwen. "Oh dear a Brittany Spears Wannabe now what are we gonna do??" asked Lily grinning.   
  
Fei was getting made over . Blue eye shadow and all. Madam Hooch was making her over along with Professors' Sprout and McGonagall. "I suggest dark red don't you?" asked Professor McGongall. "Oh this makes me feel like a Teenager again with all this make over stuff." said Professor Sprout. "Yes, I agree in my days though we didn't have as good make-up as people have now these days." said Madam Hooch. "Exactly how's this going to turn out?" asked Fei.   
  
"You look wonderful dear...we haven't lost our touch one bit." said Professor McGonagall. "Well it takes you are short time to do everything with all you 3." said Fei. "Yes, we're used to all of it...mostly charms though though we do wonders by doing make-up by hand." said Professor Sprout. "Finished." they all 3 said together.   
  
Fei looked into the mirorr. The woman staring back at her was beautiful. It was a new improved trasformed Fei Feliu. "You made a new woman out of me." said Fei. "Yes,wonderful works of art of course." said Madam Hooch. "I know, I can't wait! Severus is finally going to tell me who he likes. I mean I'm doing him a favor. Tring to hook the two up. When it comes to that I'm the master." said Fei. Professor McGongall chuckled. "Oh he's been talking about that woman constantly. The most Beautiful thing on earth he says." she said.   
  
"You know who the mysterious woman is??" asked Fei. "Yes, talks about her non-stop when she's not around." said Madam Hooch. "What do you guys know that I don't?" asked Fei sternly. "Just the person he's going to have 1st dance with tonight." said Professor McGonagall. "Tell me, I owe him and I'm keeping my promise!" exclaimed Fei.   
  
"I am forbidden to tell. By Severus himself. You'll have to find out tonight." said Professor McGonagall. "Yes we can't tell you, you'll be quite surprised tonight though." said Madam Hooch. "Fine I'll find out myself." said Fei.   
  
Hermione walked downstairs seeing tall Jet Black haired boy, with green eyes, and black robes on but it could have been Harry his glasses because weren't with him. "Hello Hermione." said the boy. "HARRY?!" exclaimed Hermione her brown eyes wide. Harry grinned, "yes it's me...without glasses." said Harry. "What happened to them?" asked Hermione. "Nothing happened to them. I just put contacts in. Girls at the matter were staring at me the whole time." said harry. "Oh...well now they know you're mine." said hermione.  
  
"Yes they do. You look beautiful tonight of course you're always splended at every Yule Ball." said Harry. Hermione blushed. "Not exactly but I'll go for it!" exclaimed Hermione. They headed for the Yule Ball. Chatter and Everything. But then the chatter on the Dance floor stopped and eyes wavered to a beautiful young woman.   
  
She was like Cinderella though she hadn't found her prince yet. It was silent and the woman walked down the steps gracefully. Mostly it was boys' eyes went wide. Nobody could figure out who it was. "Who is she?" asked Hermione. "I-I-I have no clue." said Harry. The woman had Black hair and blue eyes that were sea blue. A navy dress on that went to the floor. Her hair in a loose bun.   
  
The that's when it hit everyone on the dance floor. It was Fei-Fei Feliu. "No that cant be Fei unless some someone seriousily knows the works of make-up." said Hermione.   
  
Fei walked down the stairs avoiding everyone staring at her. Okay she had to admit it she was Cinderella who hadn't found her prince charming yet. She spotted Severus who had stood there flabbergasted. Though he still wasn't with anyone...yet. Fei grinning rolled her sea blue eyes that any man couldn't resist to look into right now. She was like a Veela right now...   
  
"Ah, the life of the party Fei Feliu!" exclaimed Lockhart. Great just what I need 1st dance with him. Thought Fei. Man Lockhart was sure annoying. Of course Fei just didn't figure that out. "Gildroy there's no way I'm taking 1st dance with you." said Fei. Professor McGonagall took Lockhart's hand. "Hope you don't mind if we have 1st dance." she said. "Fine with me." said Fei.  
  
1st she was watching everyone pair up with their Dance partner. Mostly watching Harry and Hermione. She backed off the dance floor. She'd find out who Severus was dancing with in just a second.   
  
But just then someone tapped her on the shoulder cutting off her thoughts. Fei turned around to see Severus. "I thought you're supposed to be out there?" asked Fei. "Yes with you of course." replied Severus. Fei's eyes went wide. "You mean the person you asked didn't except?" asked Fei. "No Fei, if you except that means the mysterious person I love excepted." said Severus. "You mean?" asked Fei stuttering very shocked at the this sudden surprise.   
  
"Who else listens to me? Who else?" asked Severus. They went on the dance floor. Fei spotting Harry and Hermione. "Those two make a cute couple." said Fei. "Who?" asked Severus. "Harry and Hermione. They seem quite fond of eachother espeacilly last year when both of them had their 1st kiss." said Fei. "Oh and when was this?" Severus asked. "Oh right after Hermione used Linium." said Fei. "Have you ever had your 1st kiss yet?" asked Severus. "Never, not yet at least." said Fei. "I'm surprised that you haven't. I mean not even once not even on the cheek?" asked Severus. "Well if you counted family yes...but a stranger no." said Fei.   
  
"Yeah, I guess that'd be until..?" asked Severus. "Seriousily...you can if you want. I don't really care. I'm just really shocked right now but then flattered." said Fei. "Yes that's why I couldn't tell you because you were the one. And plus I thought you weren't interrested in me for what I did to you in the past. I hated it when you left Hogwarts in my 7th year to admit it. Melina slapped me for admitting it but I really didn't care. I was afraid I'd never get to see you again. Then you lived your dream of being famous. Then you came back and of course I had to pretend like it was no big deal. But to me it seriousily was. I was so happy for you being back here at Hogwarts." said Severus.  
  
"Never knew you really cared." said Fei. "Well, have cared all along." said Severus. The he had kissed her. Fei's 1st kiss. Okay it was when she was 37. Okay quite sorry for a girl not to get her 1st kiss until she's 37 but at least she got it. And from the person she would have never even thought of sharing it with. Her former rival.  
  
Harry stopped dancing his green eyes wide. "What does Fei think she's doing?!"exclaimed Harry. "What? What's wrong with Fei?" asked Hermione looking confused. "Look for yourself." said Harry. Hermione turned around to see a couple good feet away from her Fei Feliu kissing Professor Snape. "No way! This is like so freaky." said Hermione. "Yeah and trying to imagine this is hard." said Harry.   
  
"You bet." said a voice. It was Ron and Lily. "It seems Professor Snape has took Fei away from Ron...." said Lily smirking. "And how dare he!"exclaimed Ron. "Okay, Ron chill out. We're all surprised." said Hermione. "Yeah I mean who would have thought!" exclaimed Harry. "You can say that again." said Lily. "Fei Feliu deserves so much better." said Ron. "Excuse me to butt on your suprised emotions Ron, but me the woman right beside you is free and waiting for him to notice her," said Lily. Ron looked at Lily. "And exactly what does that mean?" asked Ron. "That means if you don't take your eyes off of Feiona right this instant the you won't have eyes to see from." said Lily. Ron closed his eyes blushing. "I have been an idiot haven't I?" he asked his voice going soft.   
  
"With a capital I Ron, but I forgive you." said Lily. "Finally going soft on me, that's a 1st." said Ron. "I'll go soft only on one condition." said Lily. "What? How shall you forgive me?" asked Ron. Lily put her arms around Ron's neck and it seemed he could read Lily's mind.   
  
"Aw....look at that Lily Weasley, my baby is all grown up now." said Hermione. Harry burst out laughing. "Oh that was a good antic Hermione best one yet!" he exclaimed. "Very witty Hermione Potter," shot Lily.   
  
Hermione looked stricken but the she blushed. "Maybe that will happen, maybe not but I'd be delighted if it did." she said. Harry grinned. "Nothing can bring Hermione down you two. Though I didn't know she'd be delighted to be related to me." said Harry. Hermione shook her head. "Oh gezze though I should haven't have said that." she said. "Yeah you shouldn't have."said Harry. "Oh what's done is done." said Lily. "Yeah that's bad part I don't know when to keep my mouth shut." said Hermione. "You can say that again I mean remember in our 1st year at Groganny remember that?!" exclaimed Lily. "  
  
"Oh don't even remind me because I'm denying that. I am denying that this instant." said Hermione. "Oh really? Well you can't you told Chelsa who told Crystal who told Stehany who told Allison who told Mallory who told Brenns that I was dating Isac Koleman!" exclaimed Lily furriousily. "Oh yeah I remember that...but I AM denying that." said Hermione. "Which wasn't true! I was dating Justin White at that time!"yelled Lily. "Hey I heard it from Heles Humius, what you expect she heard the rumor and all and she berely lies about anything." said Hermione. "WELL THINK AGAIN!" roared Lily. Alot of people were staring at Lily but she just gave them a sheepish smile and went on. People didn't dare listen to Lily because it was the wrath of Lillian Elizabeth Potter.   
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. Teenagers, never could keep it down. "Okay what was that all about?" asked Percy. "I have no clue except I heard something about Isac Koleman and Justin White." said Rachel. "Okay who'd that be?" Percy asked. "Don't ask Lillian knows all." said Rachel. "I see and you're older than them?" asked Percy. "Yeah though Lillian knows how to keep her mouth shut as for Hermione she don't know how to keep her mouth closed if someone betted her a Million Dollars. Though then we'd all want it and we would have to do a mouth binding curse on her. Not that we aren't rich already."said Rachel. "I see....so what you're meaning is you're rich and you'd be richer if you could keep Hermione's mouth shut?" asked Percy.   
  
Rachel laughed, "No,no,no it was an expresstion...that IS how Hermione acts though you tell her secret you'll never hear the end of it." she said. "Oh yes and this, your diary.....Dear Diary, I think I have feelings for Percy-" said a voice. It was Hermione. Rachel whipped around to see Hermione grinning. Percy looked shocked.   
  
"And where did you find that out?" asked Rachel through gritted teeth. Hermione pulled out a dark red diary. "Give it, now." said Rachel. "No, when I read it all I'll give it back to you." said Hermione. "Hermione, you don't give that back on my count of ten I'll-," started Rachel but then. "Yes I love him I think. Brave and loyal-" continued Hermione. "Excuse me for a second Percy, I-I-I'll get some butterbeers." said Rachel dashing off. "Give me that." said Percy. "Suit yourself Perce, I find the diary quite interesting espeacilly on page 36." said Hermione walking off to go find Harry. Percy looked curious.   
  
Should he give it back or should he not? Well if I give it to her she'd be happy but then I'm curious what did she write about me??? Percy thought to himself. He had to admit Rachel was very pretty and it seemed he sort of did like her but then...He'd read the Diary tonight and then say he got it from Hermione and then he'd give it back to her. Percy slipped the Diary in the pocket of his dress robes and Rachel soon came two butterbeers in her hands. Her eyes were red though. "Sorry it took me so long, abit of a fight on the way there." said Rachel.   
  
"You cried." said Percy taking the truth out of her.She looked up. Her make-up was all over though it didn't look too bad. "Yes, sort of." whispered Rachel. Percy was about to feel guilty then for taking the diary. But he she would never tell him anything...so he'd find out on his own. He just the had the desire to hug Rachel making her eyes close and then lean against him.   
  
"You're okay. You're not dead. Of course I need to know it's true or not." said Percy. "No it isn't." replied Rachel simply..though she was fibbing. Like she would give away something like that. "Oh well, Hermione was just tring to annoy you then don't worry about it." said Percy. Rachel smiled but then felt uneasy. Hopefully Hermione didn't give him the diary or entry on page 36.   
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Percy took out the Diary remembering what Hermione said, " I find the diary quite interesting espeacilly on page 36." This made Percy flip through the diary. Page 36 was in very neat handwritting. In navy ink it said.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe this. I can't believe this one bit. Yes remember Percy Weasley. The one I talk about in here as my friend constantly? Well some how I feel though we are more than just friends. I'm atraccted to him I think. Though I think he's not free. Yes I think I love him. I mean he's brave and loyal not to mention EXTREMLY organized. I think I have feelings for him. But then he excepted to go to the Yule Ball with me. :::Smiles::: then that's what friends do for eachother. But that what hermione said and I see her and Harry Potter snogging constantly. Okay seriousily if anyone found this entry and read it...I'd completely die! Though I have to admit I would be related to Lily's charming friend Ron (Percy's younger brother) Yeah and Flint, he better watch his back if he's at the Yule Ball. He DON'T want me to do what I did to him at the world cup I don't think. Well I have to go. See ya later and this entry is between me and you! ^_^  
  
Rachel Rini Thermisle Gennis Granger  
  
Percy's eyes went wide. It was true Rachel Granger did like him. Though of course she wasn't going to spill that out to anyone espeacilly the person that she liked. That was a fact. Rachel liked him though? Him! Percy Weasley the one people got annoyed with and was almost serious and neat with everything. He was perfect and that just surprised him that someone that bright and charming would like him.   
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Everything was normal the next day to beat it all. Most students were tired from last nights events. Espeacilly Fei who had to lay down from that huge secret last night and then the dance it's self. Severus had to wake her up for the Quidditch Practice that she told them. "Feiona, wake up." he whispered."This is Feiona Feliu speaking. I'm not awake yet so either you can either wait and wait until I wake up, or WAIT UNTIL THE SUN COMES UP! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHAT DO YOU- oh sorry Severus, so sorry, Bagman did the same thing to me 5 minutes ago so...sorry about that."said Fei. "Well you have practice so you better get going." said Severus. "Do me a favor would you?" asked Fei. "Okay?" replied Severus.   
  
"Tell them that practice is canceled, we'll do it after the holidays." said Fei. "And you leave me up to this? They won't believe me."said Severus. Fei shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Get me Parchment and quill so prove it to them." said Fei. Severus did as told.   
  
I Feiona F. Feliu declare practice canceled over my exacustion from last night.  
  
Fei Feliu  
  
"There now give that to them and let me rest in peace." said Fei. "No problem." said Severus. "Thanks, I need to rest or I'll be all grouchy." said Fei. Severus kissed her. "I'll be sure to tell everyone to leave you alone while you're resting." he said.  
  
Harry woke up 1st. Shaking Ron wake. Then went to get Nick and Henry who were already up. He knocked on the girls dorm but noboody answered so he invited himself in. Hermione,Lavender, and Lily were fast alsleep. Harry smiled when he saw Hermione who looked like little kid. Pity he had to wake her up from her dreams. He walked over to Hermione. "Wake up Hermione practice." he whispered. Hermione's eyes slightly opened. "Wha?"she asked. "Quidditch practice." replied Harry. "OH I FORGOT!" exclaimed Hermione sitting up. "Do me a favor wake up Lavender and Lily for me." said Harry walking off.   
  
The whole team went on the feild expecting to see Fei but instead they saw Snape. "No need to come. Fei is too exausted to come I suggest you all go back to sleep." said Snape. "And how can we believe you?" asked Oliver. "Here read for yourself." replied Snape giving them the note Fei wrote.   
  
I Feiona F. Feliu declare practice canceled over my exacustion from last night.  
  
Fei Feliu  
  
"Really now she made us get up for nothing?" asked Hermione. "Seems so, give Fei a message and tell her to make sure her plans are final before she tells us." said Harry. "I'll be sure to." said Snape. All of them walked off. "Well he's lightened up." muttered Katie. "All because of Fei too...it's sort of a good thing and the bad thing at the same time." said Lily. "Well,well,well look who we have here. The famous Gryffindor Quidditch Team chickening out." said a voice. Jacob Gresso,Hannha Brenns, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkison, Michelle Kaymon, and Marcus Flint blocked there way. "We are not chickening out, Fei is exausted and canceled practice." said Hermione.   
  
"Say hello to Drumstrangs' new Seeker and captain John Gresso." said Marcus. Rachel looked though she was going to kill Flint any second now. "If this who Michelle is talking about he isn't a good keeper for Michelle." said Lily."Lily, he's ze best don't say a thing about 'im you don't even know 'im." said Michelle. "I'm surprised you're hanging out with some Slytherins' Michelle they are bad infuences." said Ron. "Yeah I think we all found that out." said Rachel. "Don't you dare talk about us....you're related to the-" sneered Pansy who was cut off by Flint saying "I wouldn't mess with Granger's cousin I had broken arm because of her," he said.   
  
"And I can do the same." said Hermione. "Yeah, whatever you couldn't if you tried." said Malfoy. Then Malfoy asked for it Hermione did an awesome sort of kick. Malfoy fell to the ground with a bloody nose. "That outta teach you looks can be deciving."said Hermione. "Now anyone else want some?" she continued.The Slytherins backed off. "Very well then." said Hermione. "Come on you guys let's get away from these loosers and get some rest." said Hermione. All the Gryffindors' and former ones followed stunned except Rachel and Lily.   
  
"What gave you the guts to do that?" asked Harry. "Oh, nothing much. I just thought like I needed to put him in his place." said Hermione. "Harry, right there was the Hermione I know. The one who kicked Cortia's butt. Which I thought was funny and Rachel agrees on that too." said lily. "Yeah a wonderful day to remember."replied Rachel grinning.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Fei was still working on tatics for the game. It was nerve wrecking she was doing doodles on the sides of the plan sheets. Just the Severus burst in. He was tring to catch his breath. "Severus! What happened what's wrong?" asked Fei. "Death Eaters-Voldemort-attacking-here-warn the school while I warn the others." said Severus. "ARE SERIOUS?!" exclaimed Fei. "Serious as I can be, I'll have to fight you again do you what you did last time...." said Severus. Fei kissed him. "I must be off and you do too..try not to get hurt." said Fei.   
  
Both went in sperate directions Fei went offices into offices. Finally at Dumbledore's. "Peppermint Humbug!" Fei exclaimed. She runned up the spiral staircase and banged on the door. Dumbledore answer. "Goodness Fei what is the matter?" he asked. "Voldemort is planning to attack the school. I think all of us know what to do contact everyone you know we'll need help." said Fei. "Very well, I supposed Severus told you this?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes, now there's no time they'll be here any minute!" exclaimed Fei.   
  
Fei ran outside got on a Pegaus named Aries and was up in the sky keeping look out. Nobody was near the castle yet. Madam Hooch was on a Comet260 looking at Fei who was worried. "Stay clam Fei, we'll all get through this." said Madam Hooch. Fei nodded in agreement. Hopefully they'd get through this. She was praying they would at least. Sirus Black apperated along with Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and the rest of the elder Weasley family (The wouldn't include Ron or Ginny) Courtney Carter, Karren Mixen,Celine Karrie, Mindy Granger, Professor Xavier, Mr. and Mrs. Adams, Mindy Granger, Rachel Granger, Mr. Olivander, Margie Cortez, Madma Maxime, Victor Krum, Hagrid, and if you could believe it Narissia Malfoy. "What are you doning here Klink?" asked Celine. Narissia reconized her former last name and turned around to face Celine.  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing tring to save Hogwarts." Narissia replied. "I thought you'd be on the Dark side then are you a spy for them?" asked Karren. "No! I'll explain once this war done with,I know one thing I'll be in deep crap with Lucius when I get home but what do you expect?"replied Narissia. "WE GOT DEATH EATERS AND CESSATIONERS COMING OUR WAY AT 2;00!!" Roared Fei. Everyone whipped out their wand then they heard voices and charing and then. Cessationers and Death Eaters came surrounding the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts. Everyone ran into eachother doing every hex possible. Fei jumped off Aries and fought. And sometimes she didn't fool with a wand she broke their neck with in second. Then she fought someone that was going soft on her. She pointed her wand at the Death Eater's throat but then noticed the familliar beetle black eyes as Severus'.   
  
"Severus?" Fei asked. Severus nodded putting his arm around Fei's throat. It was more like he had his arms around her though. "Just play along. Hurt me for real if you have to." he muttered. He muttered things like "Just act it out, or don't worry there's no way I going to hurt you for real." Severus got his wand out pointing it to the back of Fei's head. "Prepare to face a living nightmare Feliu." Okay he was acting now. "Get your hands off of me." Fei played along. She lightly stepped on his foot making it seem real. "No use Feliu." Just then there was just then a blinding flash of white light and then some Death Eaters were gone mostly the ones that weren't were dead. Sirius un-masked Crabbe and Goyle and the Mockmore. If only one of those were Lucius Malfoy! Fei thought to herself.   
  
"Let go of Fei now," said Remus. "Remus don't....he's on our side...playing spy on Voldemort's Death Eaters." said fei. Severus relased Fei just then. "So who is this then?" asked Remus. Severus un-masked himself. "Who else?" he asked. "So you two weren't harming eachother at all?" Remus asked. "No,not all. Why would he want to?" asked Fei. "Because he's your-oh I forgot what happened last night so that's why." said Remus. "Exactly. Of course the best point there is." said Fei. "But he's a triator??" asked Remus. "He isn't Remus, stop worring about me, I'm 38 I can take care myself." said Fei. "Fei is right, and she's been looking up to me for too long." said Severus.   
  
"So you let Snape your former rival kiss you and then you look up to him? Fei, I'm sorry to say but you are screwing up our friendship I think Sirius and the rest of us will agree with me. I've known you longer than he has. We knew your mother and you trust him more than you trust your REAL friends. You're starting to turn out like Peter. You forget it Fei, if you can't trust like you did, then we can't trust you for who you are." said Remus. "Remus, you are making the worst mistake of your life. I'm still your friend you just hate that I'm giving a rival a 2nd chance!" exclaimed Fei tears forming in her eyes. "No it's you that we can't give a 2nd chance! Soon you'll be on the Dark side! Don't worry Snape will have you there any day now. We can't take anymore chances! It's too hard to risk!" exclaimed Remus.   
  
"You-you-you-if Lily and James saw you they'd never forgive you! I believe in a second chance. You won't listen to me!" exclaimed Fei running off. "Lupin, why did you do that for? Fei has her reasons for everything. Unlike you she's a soft hearted person." said Snape walking off to find Fei. Remus thought of what Fei had said If Lily and James saw you they'd never forgive you! Fei was trusted to be godmother to harry and Lily if anything happened to Sirius but at the matter Dumbeldore knew she had a carrier at stake...Dumbledore knew it was her dream to become famous so he didn't bother. Knowing all that...Remus dreaded to turn on Lily Potter 1st most trusted friend but they couldn't take any risk even if it was good friends.. (An/ Then why are you trusting the others you dope?)  
  
Fei completely felt awful. Her friend turned on her. Just the Severus walked in right behind he obviousily he spoke little words to Remus and followed her. "I-I lost them," she whispered. Severus looked at her, she was in a stressed out modd already and Lupin had to make it worse. "We can't take any risk! HA! That's a laugh! Lupin doesn't know what he's doing. He's making a mistake. I'm not working for Voldemort I'm playing spy for Dumbledore!" exclaimed Severus. He didn't really care if any Death Eaters were around or not. He mad in a bad mood. Lupin mostly caused it though. "Remus, doesn't believe that though. He doesn't believe in second chances either. Turned on me. I'm not like Peter. Now Peter was a traitor. You traitor Severus, you said yourself, you said I wasn't ungrateful, I wasn't a traitor and I defently wasn't a liar."said Fei. "You're right. I said it. And if Death Eater found out I was in love with you, and I said all kinds of things that were wonderful about you and if any Death Eater or Cessationer saw me doing what I was doing last night....they would've killed me. Without mercy either. They don't care. As long as they can prove they have power...they'll do anything to get it." said Severus.   
  
"I know, it scares me. What just happened wasn't just brought up and decided. You knew didn't you? And Severus tell me the truth." said Fei. "I only knew of it until now...I wasn't invovled in last nights meeting remember so Voldemort told me all the sudden I told I was getting prepared and as quick as I could, I came to warn you. I swear that's the truth. You can use a truth spell or potion on me and I'll just reapeat what I said." said Severus. "I believe you. But now we know, Narissia Malfoy is on our side," said Fei.   
  
"YOU CALL THIS WORK OF A MANIAC MR.FUDGE?" roared voice which was no other than a very,very,very, angry Professor McGonagall. "I recall this Minerva as work of Calabar Riddle but I know The Dark Lord is not back, he is gone for good!" said Fudge. "I believe Minerva Mr.Fudge, this couldn't be work of a mere looney maniac warlock or witch." said The new minster Matt Drews who only got out of Hogwarts 2 years age. They saw Severus and Fei looking at them both were puzzled. They walked off. "Ovbiousily, they know something we don't...something about Koli,Calabar, or Voldemort." muttered Fei. "I agree, just stay out of it for now," said Severus.   
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
People heard about the news and it went around like wild fire. About the attack and of course everyone heard it along with the wrath of Professor McGonagall. "Calabar is at it again," said Hermione. "I know not to mention he made a mess of it last night, I heard that the Tournment might have to be canceled," said Harry. "Let's hope they don't go to those mesures though," said Oliver. "That'd be awful, I mean we have practiced like mad!" exclaimed Lily.   
  
"I think we should go visit Hagrid, we haven't saw him in ages, though...he might be busy with Madam Maxime..." said Hermione giggling abit. "C'mon guys that's a good idea..he'll fill us in on last night," said Harry. They went through the grounds which were a bit blood stained and looked likeit had been through a bit of a war. They knocked on Hagrid's door. "Hagrid it's us!" exclaimed Lily. "Bout' time you came to see me!" said Hagrid opening the door.   
  
"Hello Hagrid," said Hermione. "Well hello Hermione,Harry,Ron,Lily, really nice to see yeh guys again. Though I understand NEWT's comin' up and Quidditch, you have alot teh be dealin' with. Espeacilly in yer final year at Hogwarts," said Hagrid. "Yeah, stressed out by the end of the day. Has Lockhart annoyed you any?" asked Lily. "Quite a couple times Lily. He never knows when to stay outta peoples bussiness saying it's all sweet to see Snape and Fei together and all, quite funny though, both of them couldn' stand eachother when they were at Hogwarts," said Hagrid.   
  
"Oh we found that out along time ago Hagrid but quite some good information." said Lily."Yes, I know, I think it's good fer people to give other people a 2nd chance. Gawd knows Fei Feliu would. She's a very soft hearted person. Famous and Dark Arts master. Havin' all this to do is stressin' her out though....Snape suggested rest though fer her. So she's fine and dandy right now but anymore happenin' to her, she'll be stressed out and gone before yeh know it," said Hagrid.   
  
"Yeah, she canceled plans and all yesterday...tired I guess," said Harry. "I know, more than she can handle," said Lily. "Well exactly what happened last night Hagrid?" asked Ron. "Can't say. Forbidden to tell by Dumbledore himself. I can tell yeh one think though Remus turned Fei down as a traitor," said Hagrid. "HE WHAT?!" Roared Harry. "No he couldn't have," said Hermione. "Oh he did, said since she had been trustin' Snape more than she had everyone else that they couldn't take any chances of trustin' her. I think everyone needs to lighten up on the girl though, she's been through enough an' everyone knows it too," said Hagrid. "I agree, Fei has been doing alot lately, I see her falling asleep in the Great Hall almost. Snape has to snape her out of it though," said Ron. "Yep, nothin' else we can do, Fei is stubborn as anyone I know. But she's a great person. She just has alot on her. Not to mention what happened the other night. She told me the 1st time she had ever expericed her 1st kiss and she would have never thought of it bein' with her rival," said Hagrid. "Well we better get going...I mean we have things to do and all, we'll see you later Hagrid."said Harry. "Yes, hopin' to see yeh later," Hagrid replied.   
  
Once again they walked through the grounds into the castle. Time to kill. A voice. Lily and Harry stopped their eyes going wide. "What is it?" asked Hermione. Yes....once again to feed on a human life...yes I'll kill you. "The voice," said Harry. Hermione looked shocked so did Ron. Blood,Flesh, and Bone yes I'm alive once again. The voice had stopped and there was a shrill and groan of pain.   
  
"Who do you think it is?" asked Hermione. "I don't know we need to head near the Chamber." said Harry. They headed there seeing Fei standing there shocked. On the ground was John Gresso and Michelle kaymon. "Are they???" asked Hermione. "Yes, anymore attacks the school will have to be closed," said Fei. "What about the Tournament?" asked Harry. "Our lives our more important," said Fei. Everyone looked shocked. "I suggest you head up to your common, I'll have to contact Dumbledore," said Fei.   
  
They left. harry glanced. Yes Fei was out of ear shot. "When is the potion going to be ready?"he asked. "Tomorrow, we'll have enough time to see what's going on...but for some reason I don't think it was the Slytherins' or forginers this time," said Hermione. They headed to the common room thoughts on their mind. The school couldn't be closed. They'd have to make a stop to this before something serious happened. It was like a whole reapeated version of their 2nd year at Hogawarts...but in a freakier version.   
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
The next day they were so totally looking forward to find out what the heck the Slytherins' were up to. They had all kidnapped the person they were going to use. "Okay on the count of 3 we drink the potion," said Hermione. "1.2.3!" Hermione and everyone else drank down the potion. It was awful. Hermione felt like she was going to be sick but she was seriousily hoping that she would be transformed right. Hermione looked in the mirror the person looking back at her was Blaise Zabini. But it was Hermione. She had black eyes and deep black hair also. Very tall and slender though...it scared her to even think about what would happen if she either blew her cover or was stuck like this forever. Lily looked at herself taking off her glasses. No longer was she Lily but Pansy Parkison. And Crystal looked at herself surprised as she had never used this potion before. Lily...never did either but tried to stay calm about it.   
  
The person staring back at Crystal was Yasmine Tagison. Blue eyes and Red Hair didn't go with Yasmine either. Harry stepped out as Trey Gibson and Ron as Brandon Stallard. "This is so totally weird!" excalimed Crystal. Her voice was now very teenage deep like...more than Crystal's and how she had said it made it look weird on Yasmine.   
  
"Okay all of us we need to get going if we're going to find out what they're up to remember don't blow your cover we have practiced," said Lily (Pansy). They walked down the wall to the Slytherin Common Room. "I have no clue what the password is," said Crystal (Yasmine) "Well if you have to know! Geeze Yasmine sometimes your memory is worse than Longbottom's!" exclaimed a voice. It was Alexadera Jason. Known as Alex. "Sorry Alex you know. When you're popular like me you have no time for memory," said Crystal. "Whatver Yasmine, Salzar Basilk." said Alex. The wall opened.   
  
"After you," she said. Crystal looked around the room with Lily. "Ah-Pansy dear how nice of you to join us!" exclaimed a drawling voice. Lily bit her lip. Whatever you do Lily don't kill him. Call him Draco and don't call him by his last name. Thought Lily. "Oh Draco, just got back the dimwitts over here forgot the password...of course I'm not wasting my breath for everything," said Lily. "Too true all of you sit,sit, we;re having a important meeting," said Malfoy.   
  
"Tell me Alex, anything on Calabar yet?" asked Hannha. "Not exactly Hannha, but of course who knows what brilliant ideas he has up his sleeve," said Alex. "The necklace Granger has he's after, quite a powerful necklace," said Malfoy. Lily motioned for Hermione to hide the Silver Stone before anyone noticed.   
  
"Ah-yes Zabini where have you been my dear? Last nights meeting we had....you weren't there," said Malfoy. "Well,I had other plans, Draco. Potter and his gang they think they know everything. They think they're 1st suspect is us," said Hermione. "That's half and half. We're part of the plan. To keep an eye out on Granger.....espeacilly both Potters'. We're to keep an eye out on all the Gryffindors' they get up to things too suspicous...they'll know what we're up to," said Malfoy.   
  
"Too true," said Harry. "Yes, quite risk if they do something,too much of anything would blow our cover as Death Eaters," said Malfoy. So they are Death Eaters! HA I knew it! Thought Hermione to herself. Ron looked ruffled. Though still tring to hang loose. "What is wrong with you Brandon? I mean you're different than you usually are, you haven't said a word," said Alex. "Oh, that I'm a bit...tired if I do say so myself. Long day," replied Ron straighening up tring to look clam and smug.   
  
"Yes quite along day, mean...more than likely we should be picking on Potter and his gang not staying in the common room all day!" exclaimed Hannha. "M-maybe we should go on the Quidditch Feild while we can..I mean those goody goody Gryffindors will want it soon and I haven;t got to try out my new FireBolt," said Lily tring to sound like Pansy....hoping that she had a new Firebolt. "Yes you do need to try that out," said Malfoy. Thank god she does have one! "But I rather stay in the common room, I feel like flying....I need to go to the libary...see if I can pick on Granger," said Hermione. I can't believe I'm talking about myself! Hermione thought with disgust.  
  
"Yes, we have to go some places too." said Lily and Harry at the same time. They had 10 minutes to get back to the Girls Bathroom. "Yeah we'll go also it will all give us a good laugh," said Crystal and Ron standing up. "Okay whatever but I expect to see you later," said Malfoy. "Don;t be late for next meeting," said Hannha. "Yeah and DON'T forget the password because I'm NOT telling you again," said Alex.   
  
Hermione,Harry,Lily,Ron, and Crystal scurried out and soon the changed. "They are part of it," said Lily. "I know it's a bit obvious now what they are up to." said Hermione. "Homestly you were talking about yourself Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. "What else was I supposed to say? I gotta go eat, my mom is calling me in for dinner? I don't think so!" exclaimed Hermione.   
  
Lily burst out laughing at the antic. "God Hermione, you're such a comdey!" she exclaimed. "Yeah I know what else new?" asked Hermione. There she went again Obviousily she was bored or someting to make her make jokes up at the time.   
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Percy stared at Rachel...he still couldn't believe it! Rachel liked him! "Er-Rachel I got this from Hermione," said Percy, taking out the diary. "Oh thank you...you didn't did you?" asked Rachel. Percy's eyes softened. He grinned. "And if I did?" he asked. "Then...hopefully you didn't read page 36 or 50?" asked Rachel. "To be honest..I read both...," said Percy blushing a bit. "You did?? Oh dear....I doubt you'd like it....I know you don't...you told me that..and I'm younger than you...by 2 years and all," said Rachel.   
  
"Do you think that really matters?" asked Percy. "I don't know...it looks like it does to you though," said Rachel. "Think again," said Percy. "You don't mean it do you?" asked Rachel. "I mean it more than anything else on earth, I except you as my Girlfriend," said Percy. Rachel blushed. "You're too sweet to be true you know," she said. "I know and you...your thoughts about me are shoking...like what was it ...wonderful he is amzing...wish he'd like me! Sweet but shocking Rachel," said Percy. Rachel grinned but didn;t say anything else. "Anyways the school is supposed to be closed if there are any further attacks," said Percy tring to change the subject. "Yes...I know...that'd just be terribel wouldn't it?? Just to like...see the school close and a dark creature in it?" said Rachel.   
  
"Guys look a dueling club! And look who is hosting it!" exclaimed Crystal excited. "Gildroy Lockhart.....he's starting to get annoying mean we haven't had a proper Dark Arts lesson in like ages," said Lily. "Too true, I have to admit it..Professor Snape is going to be there along with Fei and Brenns," said Harry. "Well this outta be interesting lover against lover," said Lily. "Oh now that'd just be weird!" exclaimed Hermione. "It can happen," said Ron. "I know that Ronald! I'm just saying-" said Hermione. "You guys it starts in the Great Hall in five minutes let's get down there!" exclaimed Lily. Hermione nodded and everyone followed.   
  
You have might as well counted the whole school there because it was seriousily crowded....not to mention all 3 schools were there also. "Okay can everyone hear me?!" exclaimed Fei. There was silence. "Okay we all thank you for coming and I'm gonna leave and let Lockhart take over,'' said Fei. Lockhart took the stands.   
  
"The Dark Arts....the most serious subject there is. My best subject. As all of you know I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at it..I used very advanced Dark Arts," he said. Harry and Ron gave eachother looks that quite plainly said that Lockhart had lost it. "My Partner Winnie Brenns," said Lockhart. Winnie came up on the Stage a smug look on her face.   
  
"We are not dueling to kill but just to show you what a duel looks like," said Lockhart. "Yes, class watch and learn from the master," said Winnie. "Yeah watch the disaster," muttered Lily. (An/ That was cold! Seriousily cold!) "Combattle potion, and a slight bow," muttered Lockhart. Then they parted the ways and then. "Moshro!" "Invermious Kaymius!" Too everyone's surprise Lockhart won.   
  
"See folks....very simple....wand control spell and a blocking spell that refects a curse and adds a curse, quite simple....now let Fei and Severus show how it'd really be done," said Lockhart. Winnie slid off the stage falling on her back Hannha racing to see if she was okay. Lockhart walked off...making Fei and Snape walk on. "Ooh this gonna get good," said Lily grinning. "Oh yeah it is," said Hermione.   
  
"Now as you see....two Dark Arts Masters....can seriousily duel to kill as though...it's not right it has been done, now Severus and I are going to show you some highly advanced dueling, so watch and learn," said Fei. Both did the same combattle posittion and bowed. "Now here's where you might think someone is SERIOUSILY hurt but they aren't," said Snape.   
  
"Wincardus!" "Sellmillios!" Fei has fipped backward completely looking like she was knocked out. Snape's eyes gleamed though in a worried way. "Now that was very harsh dueling...Fei...should have copied Lockhart's spell though...another spell could have done it....and hopefully I seriousily didn't hurt poor old Miss Feliu over here," said Snape. "I -I think I'm fine," groaned Fei. Snape wlked over to her.   
  
"I seriousily didn't hurt you did I? I mean are you injured or-?" he began but noticed Fei's scratched arm where she had hit the stone wall and slid dwon it. "Now this class, is what Dark Magic can cause," said Snape showing the audience Fei's bloody arm. Lily and Hermione looked at eachother with this look that said Ow! That had to hurt. (An/ No kidding)   
  
" Lockhart I need you to take over for a moment if you please Fei will be back to duel with you in one second." said Snape. "Okay," said Lockhart. Snape walked off helping Fei up leading her to Madam Promfrey who looked at Fei's arm putting a potion on it. "Now, let's wish Fei a one second recovery. Anyways that was very advanced. And it seriousily hurt Fei...well not seriousily but it hurt her," said Lockhart. Fei just then was on the stage her wand out. "I'm back, fine and dandy!" she said grinning grimly...everyone knew why...she had a trick up her sleeve. "Now we're going to redo a combattle positionthough were are not going to attack. They once again bowed and went seperate ways. "This is how-" BANG! Lockhart flew back at the wall. "OW!" "Opps sorry Gildroy...my wand slipped and did that," said Fei in a sweet innocent voice. The Great Hall rang with laughter. "GO FEI!" yelled Ron over the noise. Lockhart got up. "Very witty Feliu, very....," said Lockhart. Fei just grinned tring to look like it was a mere mistake and her wand really slipped but it didn't. "Maybe we should show them how it's really done, Lily why don't you come up hear and Hermione what about you?" ask Lockhart.   
  
"Don't thinks Gildroy....Hannha can duel she needs a chance to duel Hannha go!" said Winnie. "Well, okay I guess then," said Gildroy. Hannha got walked up along with Lily. Both gave eachother very, very ,very, grim looks....that said ready to loose. "Rules are no spells to kill ,No forbidden magic either or nothing that can harm a person seriousily,"said Fei. She stepped back. Both girls bowed not taking their eyes off of eachother.   
  
"On the count of 3 you fire your attack!" exclaimed Fei. Like I need to know that I may not be fooling with a wand after this.. Lily thought. "1! 2! 3!" "Caniousmus!" "Linagardmous!" Hannha flipped back. She was just as weak and hopeless like their mother. She quickly got up, "Tangious!" Lily just then felt a pain of a headache. Then everything went black.   
  
  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide as Lily fainted. "Do you think she gonna be okay?"she asked Harry. "Hopefully," Harry replied. "Miss Brenns I surprised in you I SAID NOTHING that could seriousily harm a person!" exclaimed Fei angry as heck. "Like Brenns is gonna listen?" mutted Hermione darkly. Lily slowly rised up. "Brenns," she mutted darkly. She held up her wand. "Ovinous Canmious!" she hissed. "She's needs help," said Hermione. "Fincomidisous!" she exclaimed helping Lily already standing beside her. Hannha flipped back hitting the wall. But slowly got up balancing carefully. Malfoy helped. "You'll pay for that one Granger, Udainus!"he exclaimed. Hermione screamed. And then she had completely lost her voice. She opened her mouth to hex him but no words came out.   
  
Harry jumped up. "Heleius!" he commanded. Brenns hit against the wall and then flew forward a couple feet and slid. Ron hexed Malfoy and he did the same both groaned. "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!"roared Fei. "Hermione are you okay?" asked Fei. Hermione tried answering but nothing came out. "Priori Inticam!" Fei exclaimed. Hermione got her voice back.   
  
"That little! Where she?!" she roared. "All 6 of you stay here," said Fei. "Okay class dismissed, I expect to see you all 2 weeks from now!" exclaimed Fei. Once everyone left Fei sighed. "You guys...I quite plainly told you the rules..do have to translate them in french or spanish or whatever for you?" she asked. "I-I'm sorry Professor but Hannha thought she was beaten!"said Hermione. "Lily,Harry,Ron,and Hermione had every right to hex but it's still against the rules. Hannha Draco, I shall expect better of you I hope?" asked Fei.   
  
"Yes Professor," they muttered grimly at the same time. "All of you except Hannha who I have no control over shall serve detention tonight," said Fei. Everyone's jaw dropped except Hannha who had a smirk on her face. "Hopefully Mrs. Brenns will punish Hannha, now I expect you here at 11:00 tonight, same place, you are dimissed," said Fei. All 6 of them walked off Hannha going to help her mom leaving 5 of them. "Brenns got off! No way is her mother going to punish her!" exclaimed Malfoy. Harry,Ron,Lily, and Hermione looked at him with shock. "I never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy would agree with us," said Lily. "I'm just telling the truth, she got off...she'll pay don't worry," said Malfoy. "So you finally found out what Hermione and I HAVE to deal with, right?" asked Lily. "Exactly when my fathe hears about this he'll put Brenns and her whole family out of bussiness!" exclaimed Malfoy. Either how fell during dueling scrambled his brains or he was too mad to care, OR he really agreed with all 4 of them. "So, Brenns down Malfoy?" asked Harry. "That's up to my father hopefully he'll have an explaintion for all this," replied Malfoy grimly. Nobody could believe it. Malfoy was finally being the one who hated Brenns and not to mention it was quite amazing.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
11:00 came around all 5 of them showing up. Fei was also there. "Follow me," she muttered. She went to Hagrid's cabin. This WASN'T gonna be bad...though last time...it was dangerous. Hagrid opened the door to see Fei. "Hello, Fei, Harry,Hermione,Lily, Ron,-" Hagrid voice cahnged into this whatever voice then. "Malfoy," "These are your helpers tonight," said Fei. "Oh, okay. I'll take over from here Fei," said Hagrid. Fei nodded and left. "Follow me," he said. They were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest when he stopped.   
  
"Here's what we're gonna do, I'll track unicorn blood down with Fang....ovbiousily....somebody don't know when to stop messin' with the poor creatures, now you 5 are on a different mission. Yer gonna send Arrogg a message from me...he might wanna know wha's been goin' on, might know where the unicorn is," said Hagrid. "Arrogg?!" asked Ron is a strange high pitched voice.   
  
"Oh come Ron it just a spider!" exclaimed Harry as they were alone in the forest when Hagrid left. "Not. Just. Any. Spider," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes as Malfoy had that look that said What's wrong with spiders? "Ron has fear of spiders. He hates them," said Hermione. "You didn't tell ME that!" exclaimed Lily. "You don't wanna know why...," said Ron. "He does have a point...last time we saw Arrogg he nearly killed us......yeah I hate to think what's going to happen this time," said Harry.   
  
"I don't wanna EVEN know," said Ron. "Of course not! Who would even WANT to think of the memory Ron?" asked Harry. "I swear the spider is giant and all most going to kill us," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes,smirking. "Well, I'm a Black Belt I guess I could squish him for you Ron," said Hermione. Lily,Hermione, and Malfoy laughed. Harry and Ron stayed serious they had already had their experience with Arrogg and his family, which were plain scary.....   
  
"The next 20 feet you guys won't be laughing," said Ron. "Seriousily you guys you won't be laughing," said Harry. They saw Arrogg loom into view. "Okay, maybe I can't squash him," said Hermione. Harry chuckled. "I told you, but will you 3 listen no! You though it was a tiny harmless little spider,"said Ron. "This is where I come out of the picture and run," said Malfoy. "I don't think so," said Lily stepping on Malfoy's robes to prevent him from running off.   
  
"You are gonna take the risk like all of us are, like or not, I did mention I was a Black Belt and I warn you right now, I'll do what I did to you on the Quidditch Feild," said Hermione. "Okay,okay, don't hurt me," said Malfoy bit scared. Well, nobody could say they weren't. "You!" said Arrogg. "Arrogg there shall be no harm I have a message from Hagrid," said Harry bravely. Ron whimpered like a little kid. There was no way to shut him up except at school by mentioning his fear of spiders.   
  
"Really, tell me what does Hagrid have to say?" asked Arrogg. "He's wondering if anything has been out of the ordainary in the forest," said Harry. "Ah, Unicorns dead in various places, Green light emerging here and there a couple 200 feet away,and not to mention voices, other than that no," said Arrogg. "Yes, that's quite some information, do you know where-" Spiders cornered all 5 of them just then.   
  
"Ah, you were saying?" Arrogg asked tring to distract him. Harry kept an eye out on the spiders continuing on what he was saying. "Do you know where a dead unicorn is? Hagrid has been looking for one," said Harry. Just then there was a scream. A spider had caught Hermione. "HARRY HELP!" she screamed. "Recompuinus!" Harry exclaimed, but he had missed badly. "Oh my god! Harry, anyone attack it!" exclaimed Lily. Malfoy slowly raised his wand. Ron scared silly. He was going mad.   
  
Then one grabbed Malfoy. "A little help here," he said. "Repriousmiria!" exclaimed Lily. The spiders moved fast. Lily swore loudly. "Darn it!" she ended. Just then something or someone had pushed Harry,Lily, and Ron down. Then Hermione was right beside Harry and then Malfoy fell. A woman no a beast of some sort had saved them.   
  
"There's no time! You five meet the Ford 3 feet and to the left!" exclaimed the half woman half beast. All 5 of them took the offer and ran for it to the Ford Angila but it had obviousily found them first. "It's-it's out car Harry! Thank the lord!" exclaimed Ron. "Well, just don't stand there Ron, get in and drive!" exclaimed Lily jumping in the back seat. Everyone got in except malfoy who just stood there horror struck. "Well are you gonna stand there and be Spider or are you gonna take our offer?"Hermione asked. But then she just had to pull Malfoy in. "Hello! We got compainy!" Exclaimed Lily looking behind her.   
  
"Put your foot down Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. "What does it look like I'm doing?!" exclaimed Ron. "You're not doing it good enough! OH MOVE OVER!!!!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron fell down and Hermione took over the wheel. "Hold on and buckle your seatbelts this is gonna be a bumpy ride!" excalimed Hermione grinning. And she was a mad woman at driving. "Slow down Hermione you're going to wreck out!" exclaimed Harry. "And me get chased by giant Spiders I don't think so Harry! Ron said the car could fly so make it!" exclaimed Hermione.   
  
Ron didn't need telling twice he made the car fly. "All we have to do it find Hagrid," said Hermione. "I can't wait until we land and get this over with," said Malfoy. "That's Hermione for you, she won't take no or anything for an answer," muttered Lily. "I heard that!" exclaimed Hermione looking back. Harry slapped her leg. "Keep your eyes on where you're going, you'll talk later, you're dangerous enough," said Harry. "Thanks alot," muttered Hermione annoyed once again driving. They went at the edge of the forest where Hagrid was. They landed roughly Hermione pounding on the break the car throwing them out and racing off into the forest.   
  
Hagrid looked surprised. "Wha' happened?" he asked. "Arrogg almost killed us," muttered Ron annoyed. "Really now?" asked Hagrid. "Yeah, not to mention Hermione almost did also," said Harry. "I did NOT drive that bad! I rather wreck out than get ate by some human eating spiders!" exclaimed Hermione. "If we EVER get car you are not driving!" exclaimed Harry. "Well thanks alot," muttered Hermione.  
  
"Let's jus' get yeh 5 back inter the castle....I'll have to have a caht with Arrogg abou' eatin' good friends or a student...," said Hagrid. Everyone went in. No doubt they were all scared silly.....Hermione annoyed how everyone was acting about the driving. "If you ever send us to Arrogg again Hagrid, I'll have no choice but you," said Ron. "Well, I won't, yeh've all been through enough, go and get some rest all of yeh," said Hagrid.   
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
Celine glared at Narrissa who was silent and look like she had gotten beaten by Lucius badly which was hid by make-up. "Why did you help us?" Celine asked. "Because I want all of this Dark Lord war to stop, Hermione or the rest of them don't deserve this, they didn't do a thing," said Narrissa. "And how do we know you're telling the truth?" asked Karren. "Because Lucius has gone insane....he wants power, and he wants to show it to the world,but to me he's showing weakness in him and making a complete idiot out of himself. I mean at 1st I was in with the plan, but then I found out it wasn't right. It's no bussiness, none of us need power we need eachother and we need no ruler to our world, we just need to control our actions," said Narrissa. "Too true, I agree with you 100% and all of your reasons make sense Narrissa, and judgement is all we can do right now, we can't trust anyone at this time," said Molly.   
  
"I understand, I can;t wait until this is all over. It's stressing, I can'r return to the manor, the threatened to kill me Lucius did," said Narrissa. "He's always wanted to show power Narrissa, he's a maniac for it also. It's a wonder he isn't caught and put in Azkaban," said Courtney. "That's what I'm worried about. I love Lucius to death but it has gone too far. It's right to kill and show power that way. My son Draco, agrees with me halfway....he-he has never wanted to show his softhearted personality to anyone," said Narrissa.   
  
"Yes Harry's rival, calls his girlfriend a very horribel name," said Celine. "Oh, that....takes after his father from that....hopefully he'll grow out of it. It's seriousily going to get him into trouble of these days. I think it already has....but I don't want to fool explaining everything. I suppose you already know I guess," said Narrissa. "Let me see two words, Lillian Potter," said Courtney. "Exactly....she really gave him a peace of her mind. Quite a good thing though, it worries me if he will go on father's side....hopefully not I'm silently praying he won't," said Narrissa. Everyone could tell she was seriousily put under stress.   
  
"I can't believe we dueled eachother!" exclaimed Fei. "Yeah exactly good stunt you did on Lockhart....quite funny if I do say myself," said Severus. "Oh geeze Severus, one prank can make a million,at least that's what James said," said Fei. "You still go with his words don't you?" asked Severus. "Yes,quite often....they are very wise you can look at them in serious matters," said Fei. "So....that means something like be careful for what you wish for or something?" asked Severus. "Sort of...I can't acctually explain it. I just know it's wise and it makes sense but you just have to figure that out on your own....like I try to," said Fei. "You try everyday and you always get an inch farther to what you do to make it. I don't now how you do it, I rather have the Circasttic Curse put on me a million times and die than try to make it through what your tring to go through," said Severus. "It's not that hard really, you just have to go with things," said Fei.  
  
"That was doubful at the Yule Ball you couldn't go with things after that kiss," said Severus. "Hello??? Severus you have had 1st with Melina Anisa I have never had my 1st kiss until then. What did you expect?" asked Fei. "People are blind not to see what they have in front of them. Though I wasn't," said Severus.   
  
"Really Severus, boys hated me. So did girls. I beated the boys Quidditch and they were ashamed to admit it. Girls hated me for my sining and fashison sense. I and how everyone thought I was perfect? It wasn't true....I went through everything that I could imagine when my mother died! My father fled and was soon found after that!" exclaimed Fei. "Imagine what I had been through," said Severus. "I know let's just hope things just turn put to be Dark Times after this, that'd be just what everyone needs," said Fei.   
  
Dark Arts seemed a waste of time to everyone. Lockhart and his bragging is what everyone had to put up with and Lily felt like strangling the little idiot. Hermione though was keeping her temper to herself. Annoyed at Harry for the whole driving thing that happened. And the good part was Malfoy kept his mouth shut about it. Slytherins' though glaring at Harry,Ron,Hermione, and Lily.   
  
Malfoy just kept his off of the Quartet which used to be a Trio. "Why is he being nice to us? I mean ever since that Brenns getting away with it thing he hasn't been actong like a jerk!" exclaimed Lily. "You want him to be a jerk?" asked Harry. "No of course not Harry! It's just not like him. I mean last year he was annoying and this year he seems to be loosing up. I mean I'm not used to him not calling us names every time he passes by us!" exclaimed Lily. "I know what you mean....he loosened up last year," said Harry. Harry remembered their conversation.....both sort of wishing luck to see who got to play against the 3 schools.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's why I was so jealious of her getting to be so close to Calabar. I can't believe I told you that but really you said it for me," said Harry. "Really now? I said it for you? Oh, what am I doing? I'm talking to my rival!" exclaimed Malfoy. "You're being nice for once. Weird how we worked together for a minute or two," Said Harry. "Well, don't expect it to happen again. Also don't be surprised if I tell Granger that you adore her," said Malfoy. "You are forbidded to tell anyone. Espeacilly Hermione herself. I have to admit I love her to death but I don't want her to know," said Harry. "Then why did you tell me?' Malfoy asked turning to face Harry. "You found out when I got really jealious of Calabar being to close to Hermione. I was afaid i'd loose her," said Harry. "Did you tell this to your sister?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Um no I didn't. And right now I'm wondering why I told you," said Harry. "Potter, you'd spill out things to anyone if you kept your mouth shut too long." said Malfoy. "thanks for the advice," Harry mumbled. "Seriousily. You can't keep things in your mind too long. Or you'll express them to someone you don't trust, like me for instant," said Malfoy.  
  
"Like you are right now. Showing you good side," said Harry. "Thanks for bring me back to my senses. I can't believe you're trusting me and I'm trusting you," said Malfoy. "Well, it's what rivals do sometimes. I think a least," said Harry. "Does this mean a truce or something?" Malfoy asked. "Er-really, I don't know. But I am getting kinda annoyed having to deal with you all the time," said Harry.  
  
"Well I guess so.... Though, this doesn't mean I'm going soft. I'm still going to be a jerk. But though...Harry, I guess I have to say and admit for one Ravenclaw would be acctually playing against Gryffindor if we didn't bend the rules a bit. And well this match, let best man win and it's going to be well..I don't know how to say it, but I'm looking forward to the match," said Malfoy.  
  
"This is not the Malfoy I know. Did Lily knock lop side over the head to make you loose memory? though Draco, I guess who ever wins lets be happy for them, but then what am I saying?" asked Harry. "Yeah whatever Potter, See you around in my bad mood I guess," said Malfoy walking off. "AND DON'T COUNT ON SLYTHERIN WINNING THE CHAMPIONSHIP!!! IT'S ONLY IF I LET YOU WIN!!I'M NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN!!" Harry called after Malfoy. He didn't answer. Harry shrugged and walked off.   
  
Harry still remembered that converstion clearly. He was acting weird for some reason. Though he did have a crush on Lily but then..... he seriousily doubted he would be nice to Harry about it. He had no clue what was going on."I'll see you later Lily,"said Harry walking off. Hermione he noticed was following him. "Lookie who I found here," Hermione grinning. Harry turned around. ''Well, I'm sorry about everything last week and to believe it they canceled the Quidditch game until next Tuesday becuase of the attacks a couple days ago, we need to seriousily keep our minds on Quidditch," said Harry. "You just figured that out?" Hermione asked.   
  
"No our love has gotten in our way and all," said Harry. "Harry James Potter, you haven't kissed me since New Years!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry kissed her just then. "You can't say that anymore," said Harry. Hermione blushed. "Okay then.....forget that I ever said that," said Hermione laughing a bit. "Yeah I know, I had the emtion to do that just then," said Harry.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight   
  
The game against Beaxbottons proved that they were quite good at Quidditch but Beaxbottons wasn't good enough. Hogwarts was most likely gonna keep their winning streak for sure. "We did it!" Fei exclaimed. "I know and Did I mention we did it?!" asked Hermione who was just as excited as Fei. "Great game we have won against 2 schools the last one we have left is Drumstrang which isn't gonna be as hard as ot seems. Celebration in the Great Hall!" exclaimed Fei. Everyone was invited. Beaxbottons didn't fool to show up....they were too depressed. "I can't believe it we killed Beaxbottons!" exclaimed Lily.   
  
"How many times I have you said that in teh past 2 hours?" asked Harry. "Over a million," said Hermione grinning. "Who cares we won we did it!" said Lily. "No more coke before or after the games from now on," muttered Harry. "Yeah, I agree," muttered Ron. Hermione and Lily gave the boys looks that quiet plainly said Shut Up NOW! Anf od course they did "Shut up" becuase of the fact they knew Hermione and Lily too well to cross their path.   
  
"Once again another win for the perfect Gryffindor Quidditch of course all of us should expect that from some rookies," said Hannha Brenns voice behind the four of them. Lily whirled around to see Hannha along with some Slytherins' including Malfoy. "Say that again Brenns," Hermione hissed. The Slytherins' backed away except Malfoy and Brenns. "You heard me Granger, and did it look like I was talking to you and you 3 dorky little friends?" asked Hannha.   
  
"You are so going to get your face busted in a second if you don't move," sneered Lily. "And I like you to see you stop me," said Brenns. "Back off before I make you Brenns,"snarled Lily. "C'mon Draco, let's get away from the little twerps as one don't know when to keep her mouth shut," said Hannha. "I'll be there in a second," said Malfoy. Hannha glared at Malfoy buit then stalked off.   
  
"Come with me all of you," Malfoy muttered. He took Harry,Ron,Lily,and Hermione to an empty classroom. "I need to tell you all something important...I think it will help for what's going to happen really soon," said Malfoy. "Okay then tell us, I think we already know it's bad news," said Lily. "Calabar is at it, he plans to get all 6 destins in the Chamber of Secrets, not to mention....I have no clue who those destins are! Calabar I think is the only one who knows who they are," said Malfoy. "Weird what are the use of Destins?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Think Granger, somewhere in here is the information. You're there all the time!" exclaimed Malfoy. "The libary! That's it! You guys have to come with me though,there may some uses for all of us," said Hermione. "Right, I agree with Hermione," said Harry. All of them headed for the libary and then started to search. "Here it's is!" exclaimed Hermione. "You found it?" asked Lily. "I think she did hopefully!"exclaimed Ron. "I'm not doing all the work so you might as well forget that, read right here," said Hermione,pointing to at a page in a heavy book.   
  
The 6 destins have been unknown for years. All six had stones of the great light. The great light is the powers of 6 destins together making the magical world balanced. Six stones were in the destins posesstion. The ring leader of the stones was the rare and powerful Silver Stone, that gave desieres and made the owner immortal. The Sorcerers Stone gave imortaltiy. The Yumi Stone gave a pure heart.   
  
The Kamiuno Stone gave powers of the earth that'd make a balance. Marina Stone gave beauty and grace. The Farmio Stone gave complete apperation which could make you go anywhere. Helena Stone could take control of a Phoenix. The only one that is known is the Sorcerers Stone which is own by Nicolas Flamel. Which to be not a known destin. The only destin that is left was known as Lillian Evans who had the possestion of the Silver Stone which was broken open by a stong spell after her death, by you know who. The destins are picked every time one dies. But know one has known of any destins,Yet.   
  
"So Lily Evans was a destin?" asked Ron. "I guess so, I never knew that though, nobody ever told us," said Harry. "Yes but that could mean Harry, that you're the next destin," said Hermione. "I've already been destined enough with everything thank you very much! I know Voldemort wants me but I am no destin!" exclaimed Harry. "It's possible, Lily and Harry are 2 of the destins along with two others that we know of," said a voice. Fei Feliu stepped out of the shadows. "When did you coem here?" asked Lily. "Right when you did I heard the informtion from Professor Snape, I went to search for the same book and you gave me all the information I needed," said Fei.  
  
"Impossible! Lily and I are already destined to die in Trellwany's predictions herself which hasn't happened yet!" said Harry to shocked to admit anything. "Then it will be impossible for you Harry, to believe the other two destins are Severus and I," said Fei. "No way!" exclaimed Lily. "Yes way...the only reason we are all 6 destins are becuase the Silver pretected us all in one time or another we have handled the rare stones. It's even to believed that 1,000's of years we exsited and were reborn by The Silver Stone it's self," said Fei.  
  
"Now the rest I believe but the whole reborn thing nuh-huh I don't believe that!" said Lily. "And the keeper of The Silver Stone Hermione that makes you a destin and Ron you've faced Voldemort along with everyone else. That makes all 6 destins," said Fei "Okay now I'm officially freaked out," said Hermione. "Well that's a first," muttered Malfoy. "Keep your mouth shut Malfoy or I'll shut it for you," warned Lily. "Okay, I shut-up," repied Malfoy backing off. "I do have to admit that's first you've obeyed me, good dragon," said Lily. (A/N: Hey what else could I say?! Draco in Latin means Dragon, so I didn't wanna say puppy are dog! LOL!)  
  
"Very witty Potter," said Malfoy. "Now anyways, Dumbledore has insisted we work together when we've come up with a full proof plan to go in the Chamber of Secrets. We can't loose anyone down there, apparently I have the blood of Salzar Slytherin in me I've just found that out making me a Parcel Mouth, like Lily and Harry," said Fei. "No way! That makes you related to...you know...," said Ron.   
  
"Exactly that's where I get the same exact blue eyes and black hair as Calabar....and I never had told you this...but I was adopted by Fei fallon my mother who had just became a Feliu during the summer when she became a aurror, I was 17 when I was apart of the family. I had the same name as my step mother not knowing my real last name. That's until...now. My real name is Fei Riddle, but I rather be known as Feliu," said Fei. Everyones eyes went wide. The person they had trusted as a teacher and Quidditch coach who was more like a friend was related to the most evil sorcerer of the magical world.   
  
"You're not like him Fei, you'll never be like Voldemort! Never!" exclaimed Lily. "I swear I'll never go on my relations side, I promise," said Fei. "Soyou just found this out?" asked Harry. "Exactly I heard voices again, and another attack has happened to Professor Xavier this time but the school will not be closed since we found out who the destins are," said Fei. "That's weird we would have heard it would've we?" asked Lily. "I think the pipes don't run through the libary or the Great Hall, on my way to the Quiddtch feild I heard it and the teachers thought it would be best if nobody knew," said Fei.   
  
"But you did Professor," said Hermione. "Because I only speak of the truth Hermione and nothing else but the truth,everyone knows that. Plus I think it's best if you know what has happened, I suggest all of yuo stay alert, we've had enough trouble as it is with everything I think you know what I mean," said Fei. "Yes Professor, does anyone know about you being a Riddle though?" asked Harry. "Only Dumbledore. and you 5, I forbid you to tell anyone the latest information I've told you, it wouldn't be right knowing we have a relation to Lord Voldemort at the school or that there has been another attack at the school, and that we have another parcel mouth in the school also," said Fei. "Cross our hearts and hope to die, we won't tell a soul," said Lily.   
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
"I insist the school be closed another attack could happened and soon a person will die because of the attacks," said Fudge, furriousily. "Who died and made you king again?" asked Sirius in a annoyed. Remus and Fei snorted at that antic which Fudge didn't pay attention to. But everyone agreed who made him king again, he's the one that wouldn't believe that Voldemort was back,he's the one that caused the many deaths 3 years ago. "Mr.Fudge I would agree you keep a civil tounge, it's not your right to tell what people to do and not to do, that is my job and Miss Cortez's," said Matt Drews.   
  
Fudge scowled but kept quiet. "Why the school hasn't been closed and the events canceled is becuase we have found our 6 destins for sure," said Margie Cortez. "Is this true Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Yes, the 6 destins are 2 teachers, both are dark arts masters, and the the other 4 are students," said Professor Dumbledore. "So who are they?" asked Celine, hoping Dumbledore would tell.   
  
"Fei and Severus are two of them,"said Dumbledore. "Who are the other 4?" asked Remus. "Harry and Lily Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. All 6 have faced Voldemort and have been pretected by the Silver Stone which we all know Miss Granger is in possestion of," said Dumbledore. "I knew it! Harry,Hermione, and Lily, all of the destins, if only you guys would've listened to me!" exclaimed Professor Mcgonagall. "Don't forget Fei! I knew it would happen sooner later!" added Lockhart. "The only reason I'm a destin is because....Dumbledore only knows this and god forbid if any students knew they'd be frightened to death to get near me. The only reason I'm a destin is because I'm a parcel mouth and a relation to the Dark Lord himself," said Fei. Mutters came around the room some people gave dark glares. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sirius. "Because I didn't find out until now! Until I heard voices again in Chamber of Secrets," said Fei. "So that's why you're making peace with Snape! Because you would have been a Slytherin if you were at Hogwarts! That's why you know so much about the Defence Against the Dark Arts! You are such a traitor!" roared Remus furriousily. "Don't you dare insult Fei!" shot Severus. "Traitor!" roared Remus. "All of you just calm down!" exclaimed Celine.   
  
"Stay out of this Carrie!" sneered Severus. "ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT-UP!!!!" screamed Fei. Everyone went silent looking at her. "I am sick of being recalled as traitor,liar, and all. If you want me to leave I certainly will. I've had with everything to do with Destiny. The only reason I haven't had a complete over blow of a headache and haven't left yet is because the Gryffindor Quidditch needs me," said Fei, her voice quavering slightly. Everyone had never seen Fei with the voice she had now,nobody had never seen her this mad and scared before. Fei felt like pulling her hair out. She was going to be screaming like mad any second now if this kept going on.  
  
Fei sank to the floor on her knees. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I suggest we make no comments about Fei, she's been through enough in current events lately," said Professor Dumbledore. "Thank you,Professor," replied Fei. "Should we all be in peace? Slytherin or Gryffindor it doesn't really matter we won't get through this war without combining ourselfs togetherand working together like a team," said Karren. Some people scowled but then some people nodded in agreement.   
  
"Too true but some people don't agree with you Mixen,"said Narrissa. "Okay, maybe some people don't agree with Karren, but some people should take a hint," said Rachel. Someone burst in the door. It was Mina Fergison partner with Fei as Aurorr. "Feiona, there has just been a spotting of Voldemort you have to leave right now, we'll might be able to capture him Calabar and Pettigrew," said Mina.   
  
"Seriousily? Do you think it's possible?" asked Fei. "Only we go fire against fire. Kill Voldemort with his own curse, now come on!" exclaimed Mina. "Sorry you all, I have to leave. Finally something is going right," said Fei, and then she stormed out of the room. "How'd you spot him?" asked Fei, racing out of the castle, following Mina. "Charlotte Gardason spotted him for sure, she said he might be able to corner him if we act fast," said Mina. "Brilliant that woman is!" exclaimed Fei. "That's Charlotte for you, finds away with everything. It's a wonder she don't go for Order of Merlin 1st class after this," said Mina. "I don't blame you for that one, she'd deserve it, hopefully if we can't get Voldemort we can get Pettigrew," said Fei."Yeah, we spotted him and he escaped, the little weasel better watch his back right now, thanks to Charlotte we've got them cornered with the best Aurrors, Alastor Moody didn't choose us as his best workers for nothing," said Mina. The apperated and the were where Charlotte was. "Fei you made it, great we have found his hide out. You know who I'm talking about," said Charlotte darkly. "Yes, Mina told me the whole plan along the way," said Fei.   
  
All three nodded. Nevia Hamonds, Kammy Thompson, Breanna Mandrelle, and Dianna Windson came into view. "This is gonna take alot of work," said Nevia. "Not to mention this is gonna alotta people," said Kammy. "Now what Charlotte has plannned out is we surround their little hide out, then we attack, then we give You-Know-Who a bit of his own his fire," said Mina. "It's not gonna be that easy, I there's Death Eaters he can call upon, then he may have his resources," said Breanna. "Too true but it's worth risking," said Nevia. "I'm so with it, if it's worth death I'll take it!" exclaimed Fei. Fei was nervous as heck. If this didn't work it might risk her life. But then if they defeated Voldemort people would know that she wasn't a traitor. Maybe they'd forgive her everything, but then what did she do? They didn't want her. Fei Feliu known as a Riddle? Would they hate her for being a goody goody? Why had she stayed for words that periced her heart and put pain to her everyday? Maybe it was love or anything. Her own friends didn't care about her. Maybe being dead would make people more happier with out her? It could be true. 5 destins....what would be wrong with loosing one? She'd do whatever it took. (A/N: I'm going to do a bit of a song that Fei would have wrote when she was 1st in her singing years. About in her 3rd or 4th CD this is on, so orginally this is written by me but in the Harry Potter and The Silver Stone Series Part 2 this is made by Fei Feliu, or Riddle if you count her as that now, this is also a quiet a slow song that I do have to say while I'm writting gave me the impresstion of this Christina A. song which would sort of remind you of it. Bruises Fade or something like that. I'm listening to it right now. But I wrote this before I had the CD!! I don't have a current name for this song yet. But to me this is a bit like how Fei has felt through the years espeacilly now with all this depresstion and crap on her hands. Poor woman. )  
  
Maybe people see me as a different person in the world. But I'm just the same as I came. People regret everything they done to me in the past. But to them those memories don't ever last. It kills my heart to see what I am now and what I was. It had always been so and si and such and such. No one has loved me as much until now. I stand out in the rain recalled as the traitor I was. I have no clue why there was a Cause. I think people see me now as a different person. But some people still hate me. I can just see. But when I'm picked up I ignore that feeling. I guess I'd be killing. But then people may know who I am or what I was before. Sometimes I feel as though I can't take it anymore. Then I feel as though I'm in some war. I think I've not gone insane. But then why was I made? People see me differently. I feel as though I'm all in he middle of a conversation. That's isn't no sensation. To my preticaption. But once again I stand up again.   
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
  
  
Lily raced to the Great Hall, Hermione right beside her. "You guys you wouldn't believe this!" exclaimed Lily. "What is it this time?" asked Harry. "You'll be dancing for joy, poor Fei though she's still gone though," said Hermione. Lily and Hermione sat down across from Ron and Harry who were puzzled. Both girls looked at the boys with pleasure but then with a worried look. "Read this," said Lily, giving the Daily Prophet to them.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
You Know Who Gone For Sure?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Too true. Charlotte Gardason,The fmous Fei Feliu now Aurror,Kammy Thompson,Nevia Hamonds, and Breanna Mandrelle, spotted The Dark Lord's hide out making a full proof plan to attack the Dark Lord. Which suceeded. The 5 Aurrors captured also Peter Pettigrew who was not dead. Both faced death with no mercy. All 5 of them were awarded Order of Merlin 1st Class. They all have desrved a good rest. And now all witches and wizards out there, we have nothing to worry about. Thanks to these 5 Aurrors we can all live in peace.   
  
~Kelly Colman~  
  
"I believe that Voldemort is gone but they are wrong, we still have Koli to deal with and Calabar, espeacially Calabar," said Harry. "Exactly, some people shouldn't believe that we'll live in peace, there shall always be mayhem one way or another," said Lily. "Yeah, you can say that again, and it seems we're the only ones to take the mayhem on," said Hermione. "Exactly I don't like the sound of that," said Ron. "Of course you don't because that puts more work on our hands, you moron," muttered Lily. Hermione laughed. "You haven't used the term moron in awhile Lily so it seems a 1st for me," she said,still laughing. "Can it, I love saying the word I MISS saying the word moron," said Lily. "I can see that Miss Potter," said a voice. It was Professor Snape. "Oops what did now?" asked Lily.   
  
"Nothing at all moron, Destin meeting now," said Snape. "Hey moron is my line," complained Lily. Then that's when Harry,Ron, and Hermione cracked up laughing. "Professor, that's exactly the right time saying moron it when something is too obvious," said Hermione, who was STILL laughing. (A/N: Reminds me of my brother and I....My brother don't know when word moron when it SUPPOSED to be used, he 1st learbed it from me. We had our DVD player and we got this DVD and my brother was like "Oh cool a Video Game!" and I'm like "It's a DVD you moron!" LOL!) They went down to Fei's office. "Hello you 5," said Fei. "Great job Fei, you got rid of him," said Hermione. "You can say that again," said Fei, who pulled up her right sleeve of her robes, reveling a very deep cut gashed in her arm.   
  
"Ooh that gonna leave a mark," said Lily. "Yeah to show to my grandkids when I'm 70 years old," said Fei. "Little more to left Fei and gradkids would have been OUT of the question," said Snape. "You were there?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, The Dark Lord made his best Daeth Eaters come along to fight, really stupid of him though I would have brought all 35 Death Eaters out to fight, but he's dead....though still under control by his evil son," said Snape. "More like Little Spoiled Brat EVIL son, there would be more to say but it's not good to say," said Lily. "Yeah who knows what what we'll be hearing out of your mouth Lily," said Ron laughing abit. "Shut-up or I'll spill about your little fear of spiders," said Lily. "Not to mention Hermione's driving," said Harry.   
  
"You're STILL not over that?" asked Hermione. "Sort of hard to forget," said Ron. "Yeah really about killed us all," said Harry. "Shut-up butthead," said Lily. Hermione burst laughing. "That outta shut you up!" she exclaimed. "Okay you guys we weren't here to discuss past lives and make remarks and comebacks we're here to discuss what I did last night and maybe how to get rid of Calabar for good," said Fei who was slightly chuckling. "Teenagers," she muttered after that.  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirty-One   
  
Lockhart's class again. People started hating that class. "Lockhart, again," moaned Lily. "I see you finally hate him, like Fei and the rest of us," said Harry. "Exactly I miss Fei teaching....I mean Lockhart is just annoying and all," said Hermione. "You agree also? Wow you finally admit it?" asked Ron. "Yeah, really that's a 1st," said Harry who quickly kissed Hermione.   
  
"Anyways....if you lovebirds don't mind we need to get to Dark Arts!" exclaimed Lily. "I think we know that Lily Weasley," said Hermione. Ron looked at Hermione it this way that said Say That Again and You'll Regret It. Lily blushed furriousily. They headed down to the classroom Lockhart,...his usual self. "Ah, all 4 of you are abit late. Sit,sit, I was telling the class how I fought off a Manticore bare handed," said Lockhart. "Yeah, like you ever did," muttered Ron.   
  
All four of them sat down. "Now as I was saying class I cornered it and then---," Voices blocked out from Harry and Lily. And then voices once again emerged from nowhere. Your time is up. You'll be gone soon. Don't worry my pretty you'll be mine.   
  
Fei was working on her lesson plans for the Quidditch match against Drumstrang. Then she heard something. Fei dropped her quill listening. It was some movement. Then voices. Your times is up. You'll be gone soon. Don't worry you'll be mine. The heir has arrived. He's back and alive. Time to kill. Death is the destiny. Fei's eyes widened. "Oh my god," she whispered. She ran out of her study down to the hall to the Dark Arts Classroom.   
  
Lily and Harry looked at eachother, and then the door burst open. Fei was standing there. "All of you follow me it's urgent,"she exclaimed. "Did you hear it?" she asked Lily and Harry. "You mean the voices?" asked Lily. "Yes," said Fei. They ran down the hall and then near the chamber was another message bellow the other one. Everyone went pale. The Heir has Returned. The destined death will be dragged in the chamber at midnight. Everyone is forbidden to Follow.  
  
"Oh my god," whispered Fei who was officially freaked out. "All of you go to you Common Rooms at once..classes are canceled by me....the teachers I need to meet....everyone go NOW!" she continued.  
  
"Oh my god," whispered Fei. Everyone was in shock. Who was the Destined Death and who was the person behind all this writting? Calabar couldn't have gotten inthe school without having to break into the main security system. "All of you back to your dormitories at once! All the teachers and I need to sort things out once again! I suggest you all be in your common room until Dinner. Classes are canceled by me, becuase of this mayhem," said Fei. Silent Dark mutters filled the halls as the whole school walked to their dormitories. "Who would do such a thing?" asked Hermione. "Somebody like Demill,Brenns, or Malfoy and his gang," said Lily darkly. "Exactly....but how are we going to proove that?" asked Ron. "I think Hermione and I are going to go back to Groganny....Demill must STILL have to be at the school! I mean the rest of the teachers at the Groganny have to gaurd the school. Hermione and I are going to sneek into her private storages and look to see if she writes down her plans....we'll see if she's a Cessationer or not," said Lily. "Do you know how much trouble we'd get in? Think if Demill spotted us you know what'd she do?" asked Hermione outraged. "Hermione, we have to save our school, we need to have proof," said Lily. "How are we going to not get caught by someone though?" asked Hermione. "Harry, I think it's time to get out Father's old cloak,"said Lily. "Okay,okay,okay it's better than nothing Lily but you can borrow it because Hermione is going to give me that puppy dog eyed look if I don't...Id say yes because of that. But if one single thing happens to that cloak you both will be facing me," said Harry. "Don't freak out on us we'll be just fine don't you worry....tonight is gonna be along night with our Storm700's," said Lily, grinning. "That's how we get all the way to Hawaii?" asked Hermione. "It will will only take 2 hours to get there and get back," said Lily. Okay then as I say let's rockin'roll!" exclaimed Hermione.   
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
Both girls ran out into the night, Harry right behind them waring them everything. They went out onto the shore of the lake where they mouthed their brooms. Lily stuffed the cloak in her duffle bag where she had a supply of everything that she thought they needed. "Now both of you be acreful for all my sake....and I guess you want me to lie if a teacher wants you both?" asked Harry. "Yes what did you think we wanted? We don't want teachers to find out we're going to Hawaii to spy on a Potions teacher geeze!" hissed Lily. "Sorry I just thought you had a better plan," said harry, quickly kissing Hermione. "Okay we'll see ya later! Wish us luck!" said Hermione. Both girls flew off into the night...leaving Harry behind. "Really Lily is it only going to take 4 hours to get to Kamiu,Hawaii and to Hogwarts?"asked Hermione. "Well....if we stop at Korey's for a bite to eat it'd take 5 hours," said Lily. "You plan to do that?" asked Hermione. "Yes...just to worry Harry of course," said Lily. Hermione laughed. "Yeah that WOULD worry him," she said. Through the hours they had a long conversation and before they knew it...they were at Gronganny Acadamy of Magic. Lily and Hermione landed on the shore putting the invisiblity cloak over both of them. The school had not changed really. They school took over hal of the island along with the Quidditch Feild. The whole place had glass windows everywhere wooden Japan like shades covering all the windows. The ran up to the tiny looking like doors. "Alohamoreha!" whispered Hermione. The halls were abit different at dark and yes right around the corner was Professor Limicona the Arthamancy. Teacher. The classroom doors had numbers now and the names. Before that happened people espeacilly the 1st years usually got lost. Lanterns and Torches filled the halls so nobody was left blind. They passed Professor Gawnmoreson Herbology teacher after that. " Just a couple more," whispered Lily. Demill was not in sight. "We passed every single hall. Okay here we are Room 345 Professor Debbie Demill Potions Teacher...Head of the 3rd years," said Hermione. "Oh...I feel sorry for those poor 3rd years...we didn't have this when we were here....good lucky little 3rd years," muttered Lily, snickering. "Oh yeah...good luck," said Hermione snikering as well. They went through the doors...Demill or no one was there to bother them. "Okay I think we can take off the invisiblity cloak now," said Lily. "Okay yay! I was getting hot in there," said Hermione. "Yeah really....and of course we did this all on our own and if we can find proof that Demill in a Cessationer that'd make victory more better to life," said Lily. "Too true andnot to mention she'll have to give out the plans of what's going on and she'll have to give out Brenns' name," said Hermione cheerfully. "Shut up...I thought I just heard something," said Lily. "What do you think it is?" asked Hermione. "I don't know," whispered Lily. They just then heard a drawling voice of Professor Morrison and the very bored drowning voice of Professor Demill herself. Lily and Hermione almost had a heartattack, but both feld into the Wardrobe. They heard both Professors come in even without knowing that they were there. "Yes, Koli shall be pleased with us...once we get rid of the Muggle Borns and Muggles....we're killing Calabar and the rest of the Death Eaters. Along with Dumbledore that muggle loving fool, all the 7 destins will be gone by then...he'll be too weak to defend....Winnie thinks it's brilliant," said Professor Demill. Both girls gasped. "Yes of course it is, Koli and her daughter are a great team together and both are heirs of the great Slytherin himself," said Professor Morrison. "Yes and perfect....Voldemort and Calabar call themselfs heirs? HA! They wouldn't be fit for the best house of anything," said Demill. So they did know about what was going on and there was some connection between Koli and Voldemort....and who was the daughter of Koli??? Both girls listened for more but the it was silent and then the door slamed shut. "Lily you're stepping on my foot!" hissed Hermione in pain. "Well, what would've you rather had? Getting caught by a teacher or having pain in your foot?" asked Lily. "I wouldn't have either of them," said Hermione. Just the the bac of the wardrobe fell and they were sliding down a path way. It was no a chamber but a bit of a shack sort of. Did Demill know about this? The answer was already ready for them. Demill had papers through out the place of places and scedrules of where she had to go..and all the papers had the amulet mark. The mark had a Two Swords and Snake through it....very alike to the Seperrial Mark.... The Cessationers had the mark on their arms...and pain would go through them when they were called. "So here's all the proof we need," said Lily. "Exactly yes....this glory," said Hermione. "Having a little Party are we?" asked a voice. Demill was leaning against the door smug and grinning evily. Hermione and Lily's eyes were filled with horror. "Miss Granger plesure to see you after 6 long years," Demill whispered. "We know," said Lily darkly. "Silence Miss Potter...you stupid girls...why are you out of the grounds....at 3:00 A.M in the morning?" snapped Demill. "Get proof on you....there has been a threat to the school and of course you know about it," said Hermione. "I've knew whats been going on for awhile," said Demill, whipping out her wand. Lily and Hermione moved back. "You'll pay for spying....I doubt Hogwarts will be the same without you 2 there. I'll just get the Silver Stone and be off with both of you," said Demill. "You wouldn't dare," hissed Lily. "There's no way you can escape....you're trapped..unless you know the way out and only I do...you won't be at Hogwarts...there will be a search party for you....I'll say yo were on your broom and drowed in the ocean," said Demill. "YOU LIAR!" roared Lily in rage. "I am no liar...I'm just a faker...just doing my master's orders to kill you both," said Demill, calmly. "No this can't happen! And I'm not bowing down to some lame old FORMER potions teacher!" excalimed Lily. "That's right...there is no way you can kill me! The Silver Stone can make me immortal...I can die when the time comes!" said Hermione, anger slowly rising in her voice. "Not with one certain spell that is made by our new Dark Arts Material....called Project Forbidden....a new Dark Arts created by Koli and Voldemort...the 2nd of course....both of them....the Project was made right before Voldemort and Koli's the 1st death...Calabar and Sekera added the finishing touches tha are not yet finshed but good enough for me. Now it your time to die," said Demill. Lily and Hermione backed away. They whipped out their wands...but knew they couldn't beat this whatever they called "Project Forbidden". "Heads up Lily,Hermione get on!" yelled a voice. It was Malfoy. How did he get here? "How you-?" Lily began. "No time get on now!" exclaimed Malfoy. They got on the Nimbus 2003 flying upward and then escaped from a high window...Malfoy landing the broom giving them both girls their Storm700's. They mounted before Demill could reach them and then were above the ocean. "Why did you save us?" asked Lily. "Because you saved me in the forest and I owe you...when I heard Harry talking to Ron about you two going to groganny I followed you...once you were a couple feet away from me of course," replied Malfoy. "Too bad we didn't get any proof," said Hermione. "Yeah really," said Lily. "You really should be thankful that you got saved...by ME," said Malfoy. "Oh stop acting like you the big hero," sneered Hermione. All 3 of them laughed. Yes, rivals before until they really got to know eachother, and that was what mattered. "This is a threat to the school...I mean the message and all," said Malfoy. "I know...and I guess Hannha and the rest of the Slytherins' aren't worring about it," said Hermione. Well...Madison Madie is worring....and Gwen..and Alexanderea. All us know that we're going to the betrayed," said Malfoy. "Too true you should have heard what Professor Demill and Professor Morrison, they said Koli's plan was to get the Death Eaters into a trap and kill them along with us and all. Not to mention Koli the 2nd whoever that is,...is planning to go along with her mother's plan," said Lily. "Oh dear...that is problem," said Malfoy. "That's why we need you...out of all the people..I mean yeah there's Professor Snape but he won't tell anything to us...mostly to Fei," said Hermione. "Okay then...Calabar is planning to take side with Koli..fair is fair..and then they are planning to take over Europe....letting Koli take over the rest...and then tehy plan to distory Diagon Alley and Hogwarts it's self," said Malfoy. "NO! They can't do that!" exclaimed Lily. "they can if you guys don't come up with a plan to get into the Chamber of Secrets soon," said Malfoy, in a worried tone. After a couple hours that talked about everything. Malfoy did know Demill and Morrison is current Death Eater/Cessationer meetings. Demill and Morrison were Koli's most trusted servants....and not to mention they'd take over if anything happened. Brenns would be 1st to take over though. Making plans to think about more terrible to think about in all of anyone's minds.   
  
Chapter Thirty-Three   
  
Lily,Hermione, and Malfoy were flying about the ocean for awhile and finally their hopes lighten when they saw bits of land in the distance. "Oh thank the Lord! Land!" exclaimed Lily. "Yeah we're almost back at Hogwarts!" exclaimed Hermione. "Yes at long last!" exclaimed Lily. "I know finally!" exclaimed Hermione. "Just what we need!" said Malfoy.   
  
Just then all 3 of their brooms almost hitted the water. "Oh my god what was that?!" screamed Hermione. "I don't know!" said Lily. They dived down again then shooted back up. "Our brooms are loosing energy from such a long flight...we may hit the water before we get to land," said Malfoy. "Why are you so calm about this?!" exclaimed Lily.   
  
"When my time comes it comes," Malfoy replied. "I'm too young to die!" yelled Hermione. "I am too so don't be complaining!" screamed Lily. Their feet hit the lake water lightly and then something and shot up in the sky and then almost aimed at them. Hermione and Lily moved out of the way hitting Malfoy. The spell had hit the water making a huge explosion water hitting everything in it's path. Another spell hitted the water and that's when Hermione,Lily, and Malfoy reached land but the dangerous way. Their brooms skidded and threw them off making them hit the shore uneasily one on top of another. Hermione of course was at the bottom squished. They got up and that't when Fei,Professor Snape,Professor McGonagall, Professor Xavier,Madam Maxime, and Winnie Brenns came along. And Malfoy at had just ennough time to whip the invisblity cloak around him,Lily, and Hermione.   
  
"Who was it you think?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I have no clue but I think Severus and Fei should take guard at the lake tonight," said Professor McGongall. Hagrid appeared. "What is all the bloody racket goin' on?" he asked. "We have no clue....but we heard explosions and it had to be from the lake. There's no other way...what we don't get is...what was it aiming at," said Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Yes that is weird..though I swore I saw 3 people on broomsticks.," said Fei, glaring in Malfoy,Lily, and Hermione's direction as though she could see through the cloak. "Hmmm....you think it was at student?" asked Madam Maxime. "I don't know...but who would be such a fool to be out here at 6:00 A.M.?" asked Fei. Hermione looked at the sky. Yes it was 6:00 A.M.....the sun was coming over the horizon.  
  
"I have no clue but I'm heading to bed," said Professor Xavier. Everyone agreed except Professor Snape and Fei. The rest went and left. "Okay you guys come out..I saw you woth the cloak!" exclaimed Fei. Lily was forced to revel all 3 of them. "What were you thinking?" asked Fei. "Demill....she's a Cessationer and we decided to get proof on her and the only way we could do that is to go back to Groganny," said Lily. "You could have been killed if it wasn't for me you'd be packing your bags all of you, and you'd be coming home," said Fei.   
  
"I know...but whatever was aiming at us....I don't get it," said Hermione. "Yes and our brooms weren't loosing any power...somebody jinxed them," said Lily. "Yes...I know...the only thing that is important as that you are all safe...I guess Harry and Ron are worried sick about you Lily,Hermione...I suggest you all go back to your dormitories....you have a long morning," said Fei.   
  
Malfoy,Lily and Hermione headed to the castle and when Hermione and Lily got in the common room they were bombarded by Harry."What in world were you thinking?!" he exclaimed. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "It took you 2 hours more than you said...I was up all night because of you two!" Harry roared. "And who's fault was it for staying up all night?" asked Lily.   
  
"I worried sick! You know I about to go straight to Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "Harry chill and breathe..and shut-up and listen," said Lily. "Fei and Snape caught us but we got off the hook. Demill tried to kill us...she Cessationer though their is secret passage in her wardrobe that would explain it all, not mention Morisson is a Cessationer also...which is hard to believe..but I always wondered why she took job in the Dark Arts," said Hermione. "But how did you escape from Demill?" asked Harry.  
  
"Simple Malfoy had followed us and saved us. Because we saved him in Forbidden Forest," said Lily. "He didn't!" Harry exclaimed. "He did," said Hermione. Both girls didn't dare give out about the explosion is tha water....because they knew if they did Harry would never let Lily and Hermione out of their sight again. Ron came down about at 8:00 and the girls repeated the story....fogetting the explosion.   
  
Chapter Thirty-Four  
  
The next day made the events from the day before History and forgotten. Except for Fei who had gave both girls the silent treatment, that would end soon though. Lily and Hermione walked out of Dark Arts...as ususal bored. "And don't forget Werewolfs can be anywhere anytime!" he called out as they left.   
  
Nobody listened to him anymore. "For Merlin's Sake...Lockhart don't even know what he's talking about these days," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "That's his problem," said Lily. "I know but still,the guy needs help...we haven't had a decent Dark Arts Class in ages," said Hermione. "I know,I know,I know, I want Fei back and all...half aurror yeah only when she got rid of Voldemort and that was nothing...we still Koli the 2nd and Calabar AND Cho," said Lily. "Yes too true,I think we'll win...there's no way we can give up now," said Hermione. "You're so right, the part that scares me is if we loose," said Lily. "There's no way that cpuld happen,honestly you two...stop with the what if's," said a cheerful voice. It was Fei. "I see you're finally talking to us," said Lily. "Well,I thought you'd be 1st to know what has just happened last night...before you crash landed and made all that racket last night," said Fei."1st to know? Cool!" said Lily. "Well, you must not spread the rumor already and all...I think the ring might give you the clue," said revealing a Saphhire ring...dimonds around it. "I don't need to think twice who you're ingadged to," said Hermione. "He spent that much on you? Wow.....that's just...wow...," said Lily. Fei laughed. "I know it's hard to believe..espeacilly when I know he's a pain..but really he's not that way....Severus has understood me ever since I showed him those documents, he's just been, I don't know how to explain it," said Fei. "Yes....we understand...sorry to say it's hard to believe," said Hermione. Narissia Malfoy fell down hard of the masion's cold stone floor. "I thought you were on my side, you tratior," sneered her husband. "Lucius,it's not right, even our son has found out, haven;t you got a clue that everyone is against you....except you and some other's who know they are out numbered," said Narissia. "You'll be sorry once we win Narissia, and don't you dare be comeing back, crying to me...because I'm not going to spear you," said Lucius. "I don't need your help, I never will, I thought you wouldn't take it this way," said Narissia, who got up off the floor and went to pack. Celine and Sirius had offered her to stay with them, and of course Nairssia thought to herself that she was a fool to put money 1st before her life to be an important ministry worker. Of course she was hopeless now. Poor Draco, all his things would go to waste now. Well of course part of her mother's esstate went to her. Just Million less than Lucius, but it didn't matter, she and her son would have a better life without worries on their hands. Narissia took a last look at the manor, and then got into the Mercadies Benns...one of the few non-magical objects that she knew how to work.Rachel sighed. Work,work, and more work. Ever since after Christmas Vaction it had been that way. And Percy had avoided her eyes ever since then. Stupid Hermione. Now I'll never have a chance with Percy thanks to her.....I'm gonna kill her this summer. That is if she stays in London. Rachel scowled. Margie Cortez sure kept her busy. It usually kept Rachel up all night. Might as well be an aurror and have night shift with all this, Rachel thought. "Miss Granger, there is a meeting.....Ms.Cortez wants to see her workers in 5 minutes," said a famillar voice. It was Percy. Finally he was speaking to her. "Thank You Percy, and by the way...nice to see you are talking to me again," said Rachel. "Yes, it's good to see you're doing the same," said Percy. "Why weren't you talking to me anyways?" asked Rachel. "Um....I've just been busy, and all, you know Hogwarts Tournament and all, and plus a rumor sort of....never mind, you better get down to the main hall," said Percy. "You coming also?" asked Rachel. "Of course, Mr. Drews would chop my head off if I wasn't there," said Percy. Rachel laughed. A ran ahead of him. "Race ya!" she added. "No fair you got a head start!" exclaimed Percy, trying to catch up. Chapter Thirty-Five  
  
  
  
The Quidditch game against Drumstrang was slowly coming around the cornor. It was already May, exams were coming up,the Quidditch game was a day before they left Hogwarts, and then....who knows what would happen after they left school, taking a last look. It seemed so scary. Their last year. They had to come up with a plan to come into the Chamber of Secrets soon.... Or then....they'd be doomed for sure. That'd just suck also to have the school closed but Calabar wo was just plain annoying. "Okay,Oliver...I'll leave to the plan right here....and then I'll rate you on it," said Fei. "Okay, let's see," said Oliver his Scottish accent trying to sound profestional like. It took him 10 minutes to ponder. "Come on Oliver...I'll be having grandkids if you take any longer," said Fred. This made the whole team laugh. Those twins had not lost their touch. Both were still goofballs. "Oh alright, sorry for the wait....I've not came up with a plan for Quidditch in awhile, okay now what I was thinking we'd have to get the snitch with a little help of aiming the Bludger mostly to Drumstrang's seeker if anything, we want to distract him or her so it will give Harry time to get the Snitch in no time," said Oliver."Clever, orginal, but smart....I do have to say smart," said Fei. "Thank you Fei....I did hear something from two certain brids that you were getting married,"said Oliver. "It seems the birds that told you were 1st to know...and don't know how to keep their mouths shut," said Fei,laughing. Fei didn't mind at all...matter of fact when her headmisstress was getting married she did the same. "Okay now, that's all for today,now remember a day before the term ends we play the big game," said Fei.Everyone walked off the feild chattering to one another. Fei was the only one left on the feild or that's how it seemed at least. That was until somebody grabbed her which made Fei flinch. She turned around to see Severus who was laughing insanely. "Now that was just wrong Severus Snape!" exclaimed Fei,annoyed. "Sorry I couldn't help it!You were just so calm at the moment...so I thought I'd just scare you....now it would've been a really good laugh in my 7th year, when I hated you," said Severus. Fei laughed fakely and then turned serious...and then that's when both Severus and her were laughing. "Now that Fei, was something I call a real good sense of humor," said Severus. Just then she has noticed Seevrus also had a Storm700 in his hand. Ah....this meant war. "That broomstick in your hand sure means to me that you wanna face me.....you wanna get humiliated by a girl,"said Fei. "Uh-huh, yeah whatever Fei Feliu...if you think you could beat me,you're so wrong,"said Severus."Then why don't we just prove that?" asked Fei. "Bring it on. I'd take you on Fei, anytime,anywhere, and any day," said Severus. "Hope you know what you just said....1st to catch the snitch is the best Quidditch Player and the looser has to admit it," said Fei, letting the snitch out out the case. "You're on," said Severus. Both of them mounted their brooms and they were off. Fei, Severus had to admit knew how to gain speed...and then pracitilly she did the most show bounding stunt he had ever seen. Fei had went off the broom only holding on with her hands! She was 50 feet in the air and she;d have to let go of that broom sooner,or later. "What are you trying to prove?" Severus yelled. "Nothing, except that I'm better than you!" exclaimed Fei. She flipped around the broom and landed safely on it again. That's when both of them noticed a glint of gold in the distance. Fei went full speed,so did Severus, but some how, Fei was faster. Fei had caught the snitch within seconds. Severus landed really ticked off. Fei landed skidding making dirt fly everywhere hitting Severus for one fact. Fei laughed. "You by a girl. And worse....ME!" she exclaimed,cheerfully. Severus muttered some cuss words under his breath,which Fei heard. "Maybe I should back off,......you seem all craped off at me," said Fei. "No,it's not your fault...I just can't believe I got beaten by a girl...and yes my future wife beated me at a game of...what should we call it 'Catch The Snitch'," said Severus.Fei laughed. "Oh god....good name...yeah whatever," she said. "Well, I guess I have to admit....you rock at Quidditch," said Severus. "You need to say that more often...it make feel good." said Fei.Lily sighed trying to do some Diviation work which she was about just was going give up on working on it. "Agh....all this crud is making my head hurt!"exclaimed Ron. "I think all of you should've gave up Diviation...I find it very wooly," said Hermione. "Of course you do Hermione...unlike you..we want to be prepared for the future," said Lily. "I'd just wait until the future comes," said Hermione. "Too true...I'd rather wait.....I'd screw up the fun life...espeacilly the surprises," said Harry. "Yeah, of course....you guys never see it my way," said Hermione.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six  
  
Nothing ever seemed right at Hogwarts anymore. Though it was no surprise, ever since the Chamber of Secrets had been opened...nothing had seemed right this year. "I can't believe it! This year is already over!" exclaimed Ron. "Speak for yourself," said Lily. "Exactly what do you wanna be when you get outta here?" asked Hermione. "Well,I want to be some sort of Spy...either for the Ministry of Magic...or the CIA," said Lily. "That's a bit risky," said Hermione. "I'd get alot of money from it...what do you want to be Hermione?"asked Lily,grinning. "A famous singer of some sort," said Hermione. "Really now Hermione, shouldn't you be some sort of Teacher or Scientist?" asked Ron. "Oh shut-up Ron, I'm not that much of a boring person!" exclaimed Hermione. "What about you Ron?" shot Harry,defending Hermione. "An aurror, of course I've kept my mind on it for awhile," said Ron. "Ah, so what I'm guessing is you'll chicken out on 1st mission," said Lily. Hermione laughed. "I could see it now, Ron would be running over somebody setting a spider down on the ground," said Harry."Yeah, whatever...I'm trying to OVERCOME that fear,anyways what use would you be Harry?" asked Ron,angerily. "I want to be...an important worker for the Ministry Magic...I find it quite interesting thank you very much," said Harry. "Am I the only one who WON'T be working for the ministry of Magic?" asked Hermione. "I guess so mate," said Ron. "So...I guess, I'll be working alone," said Hermione. "Don't worry....at least you'll get to meet famous and amazing people...that we'll never get to meet!" exclaimed Lily. "Yeah, it won't be as fun without you guys though," said Hermione. "You'll be able to tell us all about it," said Harry. "Yeah, if I ever get to see you again, I guess I'll never find where the heck you'll live," said Hermione. "Hermione you worry too much,we'll meet again someday," said Harry. Hermione didn't say anything else and then 5 minutes later she said, "Excuse me...I need to get ready for Dark Arts...I heard Fei used the pepper spay again so she took over." Harry laughed. "I think she's doing that on purpose! Just because seriousily she wants the Dark Arts job back," said Lily. "No it's because Lockhart is a pain in the rear end," said Hermione, annoyed. "Yeah whatever defending her as usual," said Ron. "Fine then don't believe me, you'll see," said Hermione. Fei screamed at tried to get away from Lucius Malfoy who had grabbed her...then putting the Binding Curse on her. Cho walked out of The Shadows, Calabar right behind her. "Let me go! You won't get away with this, they'll soon find out what your ruddy little plan is!"exclaimed Fei,furiousily. "Who is going find out...when you'll be away in the Chamber?" asked Cho. "Nobody will fall for it! Severus knows me for who I am! He'll know you're a fake!" replied Fei, in rage. "My dear sister...Cho here has charmed many," said Calabar. "I'm not your sister. I may be related to you. I may have the smae father and mother, but I'll never be the next heir of evil," said Fei, darkly. "Save your energy Feliu,that Binding Curse isn't going to break off, for a former Dark Arts Master, and Aurror, I thought you'd know that. But of course you're just a stupid as my wife," said Lucius. "Keep your mouth shut Malfoy, or else once I'm freed I will back at you," said Fei. "Cho are you ready for the curse to be put of you?"asked Calabar. "Of course Calabar, I'm ready when you are," said Cho. Calabar held up his wand. "Esperansas Monosidias Osolascamara!" he hissed. A flash of Silver light emerged from Calabar's wand and blinded the room. Cho was now a complete replicia of Fei. The orginal Fei scowled. "What do you think Feliu? Am I pretty enough for you? Let's see if Severus Snape can resist this," said Cho."You're nothing compared to me Chang! You'll never be like me! I'm never as evil as you," said Fei. "I know,I know, but beauty is all that will matter....for now at least," said Cho. "And how will you be able to take over classes?" asked Fei. "I'll review abit...that's all," said Cho. "Take her away Lucius! Let her join her little friends," said Calabar. Chapter Thirty-Seven  
  
"Do you guys feel as though...Fei wasn't herself today?" asked Hermione. "Yeah really...if you didn't notice she had a different purfume on," said Harry. "I know...she wears Blueberries and Cream purfume everyday, but today she wears the once year Christmas Dance, Gucci Rush," said Lily. "How do you know what perfume she wears?" asked Ron. "Trust me...girls have about 5 bottles to last them a year..for their everyday Purfume...I bought her 5 bottles of the Blueberries and Cream Purfume for Christmas...and that stuff has a deep scent. My Aunt Carol and I wear Gucci Rush sometimes so I'm familliar both scents," said Lily. "Weird...do you think Fei just...changed I mean..she'd never do a review,she wouldn't give points to Slytherins, and most of all she wouldn't tell Snape she was busy with a class when she was having class...because usually she let's him in and the whisper to one another," said Hermione. "There is something weird happening to her...and I think we should ask her what's going on," said Lily. "Yeah, we should," said Harry. "I mean c'mon you guys she wouldn't keep secret from us," said Hermione. "She did tell us to talk to her when we needed help," said Lily. "Then let's go! What are we waiting for?" asked Harry. "Wait!"exclaimed Hermione. "What?!"asked Ron,frusterated. "Shouldn't we tell Professor Snape what's been going on? I mean, it's his girlfriend," said Hermione. "We'll tell him later," said Ron. Hermione scowled in disgust. "Whatever but it won't be our fault if we get detention," she said. Just then there was another scream. Everyone around them went pale and made a run for the messages again. When they got there Professor McGonagall was long gone...as in petrified. "The school we be closed to morrow unless the 5 Destins make a desion now," said Professor Dumbledore, who stepped out of the shadows. "We will make up a plan and tonight at midnight we will go in the Chamber," said Harry. Fei,Snape,Lily,Ron, and Hermione nodded in a agreement. "Okay...we all wish you good luck," said Professor Flitwick. "We will need back up...someone who has faced danger before.......let's see...What about you Professor Lockhart?" asked Lily. Lockhart had went pale he knew that move....Harry and Ron must of told his secret..and of course Lily, was going to redo history."I-I-I guess I-I c-c-could," stuttered out Lockhart. "Great! You'll come with us," said Hermione. "We all espeacilly me wish you all the best of luck...and we hope you come back safely to make sure the heir of Slytherin is long gone. We never need to repeat history again," said Dumbledore. Fei was thrown in the a dungon and hit the wall, Lucius grinning with pride. "Well, it seems I'm the winning one noew Feliu... I told you, your mother picked the wrong side. And of course your no different. Traitor and Liar....that's all you will be," he said. "I'll never choose evil over good. Darkness will always fail...just as you will once Harry and the 4 other destins come," said Fei. "Never mind that you'll be transported down to the Chamber soon..Severus is loyal to the Death Eaters...and he won't save you," said Lucius, who walked off. "Don't worry Harry will come soon and get us all out of here," said Celine's voice. Fei turned around to to see her,Sirius,Remus,Karren,Courtney, and Narrissia. Fei wasn't alone. "You guys...what are you doing here?" she asked. "Just the same as you...but nobody took over our places, like Miss Chang did," said Sirius. "So there plan is into action?" asked Fei. "Yep, and of course they think it's easy to win...they were stupid enough to attack the castle last year and all, and then they re-open the Chamber of Secrets...they don;t have the snake...they're using a spell to petrify," said Karren. "So that's what they've been doing!" exclaimed Fei. "Ding ding! Correct you've just won a million galleons!" exclaimed Courtney. "Please you guys..I'm worried. If Severus really thinks that Cho is me then it's all over," said Fei. "So you're engadged to him? Or was that just a rumor?" asked Sirius. "Seriousily we're engadged, I have the ring to prove it," said Fei, annoyed. "Ooh, let me see," said Celine. Fei rolled her eyes but showed them the sea blue ring. "Tada! Happy now?" asked Fei. "Fei, stop acting that way!" exclaimed Narrissa. "Sorry, I'm just really pissed off right now! How'd would you feel being pushed around by Lucius Malfoy and can't do a freakin' thing because you have the freakin' binding curse on you?" asked Fei. "That's happened to me before Fei, and look at me! I'm not muttering cuss words under my breath," said Narrissa. "Well, it's a first time for everything!" yelled Fei. "I'm sorry Fei, for calling you a traitor, I was just a bit worried, I thought Severus was kissing up to you so he could get you on Voldemort's side....and I was wrong, and I'm seriousily sorry. I had no clue what was going on, and it was wrong of me to get into your bussiness," croaked Remus. " The sorry and admiting is excepted," said Fei. "Okay...good because for a second I ws afarid you'd throw a hissy fit about ME kissing up to you and all," said Remus. "Like I'd do that? As if!"exclaimed Fei. "Okay, then do you think there's a way to escape?" asked Sirius. "I don't know...maybe,"replied Fei. "Okay then feel around the walls," said Celine. Everyone got up off the dungon floor feeling all over the place. Fei felt for loose bars and then three bar came out of their place. "Oh yeah there's a way to escape alright!" exclaimed Fei. "Alright! C'mon guys...we need to get to Hogwarts and into the Chamber of secrets before the Destins and Cho do!" exclaimed Narrissa. "And you knew what was going on?" asked Remus. "I can feel it, I knew half the plans anyway," said Narrissa. Chapter Thirty-Eight  
  
"Are you sure you can do this Hermione?" asked Allison. "Yeah of course," said Hermione. "Just for us..wow you are brave," replied Allison, her voice trembling. "If it's to save Hogwarts,yes, I will risk it," said Hermione. "This really is your home away from home isn't it?" asked Allison. "Yes, and I can't risk loosing it," said Hermione. All then sudden Hermione looked as though she was a ghoast. "Hermione look! Look!" screamed Allison, who was officially freaked out. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Hermione. "What's happening to you?" asked Allison. Hermione glanced at the clock 12:00 A.M. "Tell Harry I am the destined Death....tell him that he needs to get down in the Chamber of Secrets NOW!" exclaimed Hermione. Then she was gone. Allison's eyes were wide but she did as Hermione said. She ran to Myrtle's Bathroom where the other Destins were waiting for Hermione."Where the heck is Hermione?" asked Lily. "Don't ask me!" exclaimed Ron. "Well she's your girlfriend Harry, why don't you give us some explanation?" asked Lily. "I don't know.....but I'm worried Lily, and don't think I'm not. I care about Hermione just as much as all us do," said Harry. "I know," said Fei (Cho), nodding...she was smirking for some reason. (A/n: I hope you don't get confused because Cho is still Fei so I'm gonna use Cho...but she's still undercover as Fei...) "Why are you smirking?" asked Lily. "I know it isn't the time to smirk I'm just glad we're finally getting revenge," said Cho. "Fei duh..we're all happy but it's NOT the time to smile with glee," said Severus. "Sorry then," said Cho. She has almost blown her cover...Cho had to keep herself how Fei would be. "Where is Lockhart? That moron!" exclaimed Ron. "Over there behind the sink, hiding," said Lily. "Professor Lockhart...get out from under the sink and get out here!" exclaimed Harry. "No...I know what's going on here...I'm not doing it," said Lockhart's voice. "Get you lousy self out here. NOW!" exclaimed Lily. Lockhart had scrambled out after that....Lily had obviousily scared him and put him in his place. Just then the door burst open and Allison Alley ran in trying to catch her breath. "Hermione-destined death-need to get in the chamber now-it might be too late!" she blurted out. "NO! This can't happen! This can't! Not Hermione! She's the only one that could've helped us!" exclaimed Harry. Lily muttered some words that would've made everyone be afraid...if it was the time. "Say something in parceltounge Harry,it's our only hope ....we have to go now," said Ron. "Okay, I'll try," said Harry. He said open which had came out in Snake Language. The sink revealed a a huge space, where they would have to jump...to get to the Chamber of Secrets. "You 1st Lockhart,"sneered Lily. "Um...I think I'll just wait here," said Lockhart. "I don't think so,"said Ron,whipping out his wand. Lockhart stepped back almost falling into the Chamber. "You know what happened to me last time Mr.Weasley, I lost memory for 6 years! I don't want that happening again! By the way...What if it got deeper? I'd die!" exclaimed Lockhart. "Better you than us!" said Ron, kicking Lockhart who lost his grip and fell into the Chamber. They heard a thud. "OW! It's quite flithy down here! Aw man my robes...they have...AGHHH snakes!" exclaimed Lockhart's voice, which was rather muffled. Okay...Ladies 1st," said Severus. "Thanks alot," muttered Lily. "Fei I'll go after you," said Lily. "Okay,whatever you say Potter," said Cho,who jumped. Lily thought to herself, "Potter? The only time Fei said that is when I 1st met her.....and she said it in a drawling tone...something doesn't seem right.... What has happened to her?" Lily tried to get the thoughts out of her head and then jumped. The boys jumped after her. "Well, that was some ride," said Severus. "Yeah, lets go find Hermione...and take an end to Calabar once and for all," said Lily. "Right," said Harry. "I don't think so, Lily, you'll be staying with me...all of you will," said Cho. "What do mean Fei? We can't be delayed!" exclaimed Ron. "Fei.....Fei....Fei is not here. She wasn't here the whole day. Though I might assist you to Calabar...once I get the Silver Stone from Granger," said Cho. "Fei what in the world has gotten into you? Is it the Livitas Curse? Something MUST be controling you!" exclaimed Severus. "No Severus, nothing has gotten into Fei Feliu...it's just the person who-" Just then Cho (believed to be Fei right now), screamed and fell to the ground, a cloaked Figure stood in the light. "FELIU? BUT-BUT-HOW?!" screamed Cho. It was Fei, who grinned. "Let's just say...I got some loose bars to break," said Fei. "Wait, if she's Fei, said Lily pointing to Cho, Then who are you?" she continued. "I am the real Fei Feliu...she's the inposter, I have to ways to prove it to you," said Fei. "NO!" roared Cho in rage. "For one...Severus...if you didn't notice, Miss Chang over here, didn't have the ingadgement ring you gave me as for me I have it," said Fei, revealing the ring. "And the other reason?" asked Severus,stunned. Fei whipped out her wand pointing it to Cho. "Priori Indacam!" exclaimed Fei. There was a flash of Silver light and the the person who was laying on the ground was Cho Corvia Chang.   
  
Chapter Thirty-Nine  
  
"I should have known...Fei hasn't called me Potter since last year at her 1st class," said Lily. "I would've gotten away with it too, if Feliu hadn't showed up," said Cho. "Oh will shut-up Cho, you've had a bit of your glory for the day and now it's time to have mine," said Lily. She had quickly put the binding curse on her and then pounced.Once Lily had gotten off of Cho...after knocking the lights out of her, Lily grinned. "She SO deserved that!"she exclaimed. "C'mon you guys we need to save Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. They ran into the halls skidding every now and then. It was time for a showdown. It was time to save Hogwarts. Hermione eyes darted everywhere. "Where am I?" she asked. "You are in the Chamber of Secrets Hermione, I do say...it was a brilliant plan...even though it did take most of the term," said Mallory Mingrove's voice. She stepped out of the shadows grinning evily. "Wait just one second! Mallory you couldn't be!" exclaimed Hermione. "Oh it's too bad to be true isn't Hermione. You'd never believe one your trusted friends as a Cessationer...well, think again," said Mallory. "I trusted you Mallory! I gave you that trust! And this is how you repay me? You're suck a turn-coat," said Hermione. "What can say? Evil is so much more fun. Plus we evil people have less rules," said Mallory. "TRAITOR!" Screamed Hermione. "Traitor and proud of it," replied Mallory, grinning just as she was before. "Why? Why did you turn on me?!" exclaimed Hermione. "You abbandoned me, for Hogwarts, and when Lily did, I needed help, I was the outcast, so I met up with Sekera Riddle who taught me all I needed to know. Hannha and her gang soon started trusting me....and the that when I went to be a Cessationer,to get revenge on you Hermione Granger, so now my mission to get trhe Silver Stone from you and the other rare stones that belong to the 6 destins," said Mallory. "For what cause do you need them for?" asked Hermione. "To of course to take over the magical world, to get rid of the muggles and mudbloods, which include you. But of course let the games begin," said a voice. It was so famillar, so grim, and so evil. Calabar Thomas Riddle stepped out of the shadows. "YOU! YOU! You're all behind this! I know that for one thing! You petrified inoccent people who did nothing to you!" exclaimed Hermione in rage. "Maybe I did, but Hermione, it's was for the purebloods own good, we don't need muggles or mudbloods in this world, we magical folks could have this whole earth all for ourself, without worries," said Calabar. "You're nothing but a rat! A complete heir of your father!" screamed Hermione. "Shut-up you stupid little girl, your time has come to join us," said a voice. It was Sekera Riddle. Sekera had blonde hair and deep blue eyes, which were now gleaming. Both Calabar and Sekera were 17 and now having their revenge. Hermione had known Sekera for a year. Sekera went to Groganny with the rest of the gang, and of course was a spy for her mother Koli, or known as Mary Anna Riddle. It was a long time since Hermione had saw Sekera, but to her Sekera and her evil ways hadn't changed. "Sekera Riddle," sneered Hermione. "Hermione Granger, nice to see you at a long last," said Sekera cooly, she also whipped out her wand for some reason. Hermione of course wanted to use the Silver Stone on them, but was going to spare them a surrender. "Livitas Dimium Lacaraus!" roared Sekera. There was a flash of green and then Silver. Hermione fell to the ground. "Where would she be?" asked Lily worried. "The main Chamber, we should be there any second now," said Harry. "Any second? Please you said that an hour ago!" exclaimed Ron. "30 minutes ago not an hour Ron!" exclaimed Lily. "Whatever...we need to run now!" exclaimed Fei. "Okay fine!" said Lily, running ahead of them all, when they got to the entrance they stopped dead. "Well,well,well, look who had arrived. Join the party. More will be arriving soon," said Calabar."Riddle where is Hermione, tell me NOW!" screamed Lily."Calm down Lily,no need to shout, you'll join Granger soon enough," said Cho. "How'd you-" asked Fei, but she was cut off. "Easily I got loose by my wand, which I had in my hand, and the apperated," said Cho,smirking. "Remind me to kill her permanately, when we get rid of Calabar," muttered Lily. "Granger out here at once," said Mallory. "And I thought I trusted you, you female dog," sighed Lily under her breath. "Well, the 5 destins have arrived," said Hermione blankly, she appeared. There was something unusual about her eyes. There were no longer a chocolate brown but a deep red, as though she was being controled. "Don't hurt her Harry, I know this spell when I see this, she controled by the Livitas Curse that I was telling you about. There's no way she'll go against Calabar, unless she sees that she is controled herself," whispered Fei. "I get it, I wouldn't hurt even if I didn't know she was controled by the Livitas Curse," said Harry. "Correct, behold the Livitas Curse, Granger over here will slowly die with this on her, and not to mention she'll kill anyone at my command, even if it her best friends," said Calabar. "Too correct," said Sekera. Lily gave Sekera a dark look but held herself back (for once) from killing any of her enemies. Lockhart as a matter of fact was scared silly. "And this git? Your Dark Arts teacher, that's pathatic," snarled Calabar. "I-I-I'm n-n-not as p-p-pathatic than you t-t-think I am," suttered Lockhart. "I'll deal with you later, I have no use for fools like you," said Calabar. "Granger take care of these pest, but leave Harry Potter, I'll let you deal with your little ex-boyfriend by yourself," said Cho. "Lacmaris Monsotus!" hissed Hermione. There was a flash of violet light and then everyone was knocked out except Harry. "Why are you doing this Hermione?"asked Harry. "Maybe to get revenge on you, you of course never trusted Calabar, like I did," said Hermione."Now, Hermione, kill him by knife...sword if I care, just get revenge on the enemy," hissed Calabar. "As you wish master," said Hermione who had a sword come right into her hands. "Prepare to have your last goodbye Potter," said Hermione. She had swung the sword at Harry's head, but he had ducked just in time. "I'm not going to hurt you Hermione, I'm not, even if you were really on Calabar's side, because that would make me just like him, I'd be a murder," said Harry."Might as well be one Potter, because Miss Hermione Andrmyra Thermopollis Granger, will never surrender to a fool like you," said Sekera. Harry rolled down on the Chamber floor then quickly moved out of the way as Hermione once again almost beheaded Harry. Just then he was up against the wall trapped. "You fool, see where you are now? See what's going to happen? Your own girlfriend will kill you, for me," said Calabar. Harry grimaced in pain as the sword lightly cut him, making blood slowly come out of him right arm. "You will die a sudden death," whispered Hermione. "Hermione, don't you remember me? It's me Harry. Can't you reconize me?" asked Harry. "All I know about you is that you are the enemy, and to get revenge, I'll do my master's orders," said Hermione. Harry grbbed the Silver Stone on Hermione neck, gasping for breath at the same time. "Do you know who gave you this?" he asked. "I-I-I don't remember, I've had it for at least a year, and that's all I know," replied Hermione blankly. "Would you ever believe that it was me who gave it to you last year? Would you ever believe that?" asked Harry. "Liar, I know I was destined for the Silver Stone. I know you didn't give it to me. Never lie to me," said Hermione. "I'm not telling a lie," whispered Harry, as his left hand was now bleeding. "How can I trust you?" asked Hermione. Harry had grabbed Hermione's hand, making the lightest touches, as he once did to her once on Chirstmas Day. Hermione closed her eyes. "That touch is so familliar to me," whispered Hermione. Harry kissed Hermione's forehead, grinning. "I told you it was the truth," he said. All the sudden Hermione's eyes were no longer red, but honey brown. "NO! HOW CAN THIS BE????!!!!" roared Calabar, in disgust. "Easy, she had saw memories, and knew she was controled after that," said Harry. "Correct, easy as cake, now I'm going to finish you off, once and for all," said Hermione. "Not if I finish you off first," said Calabar, whipping out his wand. "Avada Kedavera!" he roared. Before Hermione could move out of the way, the spell had hit her, and she screamed, and then....fell to the ground dead. "NO! YOU MURDER! BRING HER BACK!" roared Harry. Calabar grinned. "I have my reasons Potter, she would've died one way, or another. She was a fool, a stupid girl with no power at all. If you wish to join her, I could arrange that," he said. "Arrange this Riddle!" exclaimed Harry, getting the sword off the ground, and swung it at Calabar, but missed by an inch. Calabar got a sword off the ground and swung at Harry, but Harry had just enough time to block Calabar's sword. "Nice try," sneered Harry. "Oh yeah? Here's another try," said Calabar. Harry fell to the ground. No he wasn't dead, but he did have a bloody shoulder. Harry got Calabar just then. Just then there was a flash of white light, and it was from the Silver Stone. harry fell to the ground. He heard screams and then, Calabar was gone..so was Cho, and Sekera. Harry raced over to Hermione who long dead by now. Lockhart,Lily,Ron,Fei, and Severus just then was up and at it. "What happened where's Hermione?" asked Lily. "Calabar....killed Hermione, and I should've jumped....I'm so stupid!" said Harry, who pounded his fist on the ground. "No-no-this can't happen! There's no way we can cure her!" exclaimed Lily, who was in tears. "Hermione," whispered Ron. "Calabar got his revenge....are you happy Riddle? Are you happy for the evil things you've did?!" exclaimed Fei. Harry looked down at Hermione. It's something that could never get out of your thoughts. Loosing someone you love, is the hardest thing in the world. Harry kissed Hermione for the last time. "We should go back shouldn't we?" asked Lily, her voice quavering. "I'll stay here, it's hard to leave Hermione like this," said Harry. "What do you mean it's hard to leave me?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around to see Hermione, alive, and sitting up. "HERMIONE!" exclaimed Lily. "I was so worried," said Harry, hugging Hermione. "Okay, I didn't know my furneral took place in just a couple minutes ago," said Hermione. "It almost did," said Fei. "Now let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps," said Lily. "Yeah, let's go," said Hermione. Chapter Fourty  
  
"And here comes the Hogwarts Quidditch Team! Here comes Drumstrang! Both teams are out on the feild, and ready to play for the champion ship!" exclaimed Amy Wood. "I want a nice fair gam from all of you. Let the best team win," said Madam Hooch. who relased the Snitch and then threw the Quaffle. "AND THEY ARE OFF! Hermione Granger has the Quaffle, and now Furgison has it! A WONDERFUL BLOCK FROM LILLIAN POTTER! The Quaffle goes to Lavender Brown and yes Drumstrang's Keeper misses it! Harry Potter and Jenivie Fayest have both seen the Golden Snitch! Both are right as it....and YES! HARRY POTTER HAS IT! HE HAS THE SNITCH! Once again Hogwarts has won the champion ship!!!" exclaimed Amy. Lily and Hermione were both talking. "Lily?" asked a voice. It was Brady Miller. "Welcome back Brady, long time no see," said Hermione. "It's good to be back," said Brady. "So what happened while I was knocked out cold?" asked Brady. "Well...it's a long story Brady, trust me, you;d be so POed if you knew Hannha Brenns took you postion of Seeker and made us offically win," said Lily. "No way! Brenns took my place?? Ooh I'm so gonna kill her!" exclaimed Brady. "I wouldn't blame you one bit," said Hermione. "You'd accually woul be doing me a big favor of killing Brenns for me," said Lily, smiling. "Me doing a favor for you? I'd do it anyday. You know how much I've wanted to kill Brenns and not come to her funeral," said Brady. Hermione and Lily laughed. "That was cold!" exclaimed Lily. "Thank you, thank you very much! I'll be here until Thursday!" said Brady. "Now that is the Brady Miller I know, you haven't changed a bit," said Lily. "That's a good thing? Right?" asked Brady. "Yeah, everyone else has changed,one of those exact "changed" ones are Mallory Mingrove," said Hermione. "Um...about that...I knew about Mallory being a Cessationer...I couldn't tell you because if I did she'd kill me and not to mention she'd kill you two faster than you could say Quidditch. I didn't want you two in danger so I kept my mouth shut, and when I went to Hogwarts I had some weird feeling as though I was being watched and all the sudden I blacked out," said Brady."Should've told us...we can handle anything...of course you didn't see us take on Calabar and his gang," said Lily. "Calabar...oh yes Calabar Riddle, everyone was after him,You-Know-Who-, Sekera, and Koli," said Malloy. "Exactly, I just hope we got rid of Calabar once and for all, but I have a nasty feeling that he isn't gone, and is just waiting for an un-expected moment to kill us all," said Hermione. "No doubt about that. I have the same feeling, he's waiting for the moment," said Lily. "Do you think Riddle is really gone?" asked Fei. "I don't know, the good part is we got rid of him for now," replied Severus. "Yeah, I guess, it just worries me, after this year, I won't be able to babysit those 4, that puts them in danger," said Fei. "I see what you mean, but I don't think you babysitted them Fei, I doubt you could handle any kid at all, you go insane the 1st day," said Severus. "You so take that back, you're the one who would need mental help by a week," said Fei. "Whatever, I'm not starting a fight with you Feliu," said Severus. "And when did you start calling Feliu again?" asked Fei. "Well,somebody is worried and don't know what they're are talking about," muttered Severus. "I heard that!" exclaimed Fei. "Then stop listening in to my muttering conversations," said Severus. "You know, I'm not stupid you know," said Fei. "I know that, I was teasing you," said Severus. "Well better be packing, tomorrow will be the last day for me," said Fei.   
  
Chapter Fourty-One   
  
"Another year once again, gone. We once again won the Championship, and the 6 destins, saved us all from the wrath of Calabar Riddle," said Dumbledore. Everyone knew what had happened, as the whole story had came out by Ron, and everyone knew now that teh Silver Stone had a great power, it would cause immortal life, if you wish for it on your 1st wish, and it could over power evil. "We can not promise that Calabar is long gone, but thanks to the Silver Stone, Calabar should be weak for awhile. Now let the feast begin,: said Dumbledore. Not much of the 7th years ate anything, they were leaving Hogwarts, it was their home away from home, and it was hard to leave when you have been there for 7 years. They talked about where they were going to live and what the careers would be, everyone thought either Hermione's or Lily's would be the most successful. Time went by fast and now they were at Kingscross station. everyone was saying thing like, "Good luck!", "Hope to meet again one day," some even joked around. "Harry, Hermione!" exclaimed a drawling voice. It was Malfoy. "Let me guess, don't expect me to to help you again," said Hermione. "No, not at all, once again I have to admit you seriousily taught me that evil never wins,nobody can be a snob for too long, people who have the best of everything will soon loose all of that, fathers that are evil are the worst rolemodles in the world, never judge your rvals because one day they'll get back to you and you'll become friends soon enough, and blondes are dumb and never have all the fun," said Malfoy. Hermione laughed. "Okay, I think some of that you learned on your own, but that's a good thing!" exclaimed Hermione. "Yeah good lucky with the whole singing career, yeah tell that sister of yours Potter to never let her guard down, she'll be out of the CIA like that of those Death Eaters and Cessationers get her unexpected, heaven forbid do we need that to happen," replied Malfoy. "Don't worry I'll kill her 1st before she gets fired by the CIA," said Harry. "See you sometime later, I don't know about that, but who knows," said Malfoy who walked off. Lily and Ron just got through the barrier and then disappeared off to somewhere to say goodbye they guessed. "We'll meet again one day Hermione, I promise, I'll come back for you," said Harry. "Don't worry it'll be me that will be coming back before you do, that is if I'm not too busy," said Hermione. They had left in a hurry with one last kiss. All 6 destins would meet again, it was just like Harry has said 'I'll come back for you one day' everyone would come back, there was no way of turning back and ignoring the past,they'd all have to come back just for one last memory.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I have so many people to thank, they were all so helpful for everything. I need to 1st start out with my family who got stuck to the story, they were so amazed at the lenth of the story. Tangerine894 the person who created Lily E. Potter,she was so helpful! Since we know eachother really well we've done so many projects and exchanged ideas that seriousily helped The Silver Stone and The Silver Stone II (The Dark Lords' Revenge). Elmgem, such a grammar freak, but who cares! She helped alot, of course her and I get along just fine even though it was rough and rocky beginning. Still I need to thank her for everything that she has done. JUNEBUG9T1 an awesome writer, we discuss alot of things together she even gave me a new personality for Lily in the 3rd Part of The Silver Stone (If I ever get to it).... BayBAnglexx, who really was big fan of The Silver Stone...I need all the replies I can get so when she replied it gave me confedence. Isis7hh she was huge support also, I accually helped her friend who is from Paris with her English, ^_^....never knew I could be that useful!!! Kayla she supported me when she could. Shyviolin who supported me along with her inspiring sister...I think you know who you are!!! LoL! DivaDog1091 who was also a fan...I owe her for that. ZELDAPOTTER4 I hope I gave you some ideas from the Silver Stone...but try not to copy ^_^..when I said I'd give you some ideas, I meant it...you just have to know where to find them and take your time doing it. Midget200 who also was a good friend and supporter who gave the me the truth on one thing....:::smiles unevenly::: to me it just don't look right. I'll just give you a clue a reason: Never play matchmaker with Ron and Hermione, because once you open the closet door one of them will be dead... I also have to thank Becca who keeps in touch with me, and really loves how the Silver Stone II ended. McKinzie, who I think disappeared off the face of the earth when she stopped calling me like since October, when I 1st started Part 2 of The Silver Stone. I still have to thank her. Sugargirl4ever I have to thank for everything. I also have to thank my teachers who really supported me.... They really had confendence in me. I have to thank them for that. They wish me the best of luck of becoming a famous writer (they want to to publish The Magic of Mollisburg badly) and going to London. 


	2. Author's Note

I know what you're thinking, I'm am crazy.....that was 75 pages long in one file (I can do it all sperate because it'd take up space....at the moment) but so sorry.....you'll have to deal with it until I might be able to get it sorted out. Well it's a story and I hope you enjoyed.....but anyways....it was done when I was younger and let's just say for how long it was....I couldn't do it...plus I get busy at the time. :::yawns::: Well must dash! See ya'll later! 


End file.
